Cupid's Chokehold
by Devil Lady Hitokiri
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Tom Kaulitz se esta degradando de ser "Super Rufian" a ser un rufiansillo, con la intención de poner su vida en el camino correcto. Nunca esperó que fuera fácil, pero bueno - nadie se espera a Bill Trümper. TRADUCCION
1. El Primer Paso

**N/T:**

Mi segunda Traducción.

El autor Leichen me comentó que esta historia ya alguien más había pedido autorización para traducirla, pero ya no supo más de ellos, así que me permitió hacerlo a mi. Si alguien sabe de _Colorfer1_, les suplico me comunique con esta persona, o si han visto otra traducción de esta misma historia.

En lo demás, espero que disfruten de esta historia de igual manera que gozaron con Turn Back Time. Cupid's Chokehold (o de Cómo Cupido Te Estrangula) es una historia que les mantendrá al borde de la silla, de las lágrimas y de estrangular a cupido.

Muchas Gracias.

(Traducción con consentimiento del autor "Leichen Wasser" de su historia homónima en Tokiohotelfiction DOT com)

1. El Primer Paso es un Tropiezo.

+.+.+.+

Era una escuela.

Igual a otras en las que Tom estuvo a lo largo de los últimos tres años. Colores grises, edificios bajos y fachadas de tela ciclónica, jardinería medio hecha, un estacionamiento y un patio. Sabía que una vez dejara su camioneta y se dirigiera hacia la escuela, pasando a los montones de estudiantes y entrara a los ruidosos pasillos de concreto, obtendría la misma sensación que siempre tiene en cada nueva escuela – la sensación de renovación, un nuevo comienzo.

Uno que inevitablemente echará a perder.

Pero este era su último año en la escuela, y tenía experiencia acumulada bajo el cinturón que no traía. Todo realmente era nuevo esta vez – incluso el mismo. Él había decidido, después de mucho pensarlo, que sería alguien nuevo, y alguien real esta vez. No más TK, no más ser un pandillero, no más odio y no más violencia. Vivió esa vida y lo había llevado a ningún lado y no le gano más nada que la oficina de "a prueba" y la decepción de sus padres.

Eso no significaba que hubiera abandona la música, o su Escalade, o las ropas enormes o sus rastas. Esos eran genuinamente parte de él, o de quién era. La música era liberadora y real, emocionalmente más abierta a Tom que la música pop, o la clásica, o esas bandas nuevas de Indie que estaban saliendo por ahí; la camioneta y las ropas eran más un asunto de comodidad y confianza. Y el cabello… Tom sabía que lo hacía lucir bien, y le omitía el problema de decidir que hacer con él en la mañana.

Pero quizás ahí, en esa escuela, podría hacer de si mismo algo más que eso, más de lo que aparentaba ser a primera vista. No necesitaba ser un gánster para vivir la filosofía, y estuvo enseñándose y educándose a si mismo en otros caminos. Violencia, intimidación, sexo, esas no eran las únicas soluciones, sólo las más inmediatas. Si tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo, podría encontrar, e incluso crearse nuevos caminos. No estaba perdido, ni tampoco estaba indefenso – estaba descubriendo su camino un paso a la vez, su propia iluminación.

Separándose de sus padres había sido un gran paso hacia su propio destino. No podría florecer, no podría crecer mientras estuviera en esa casa, aplastado bajo el peso de su implacable desaprobación y su guía despiadada. SU madre no había entendido cuando le preguntó por un lugar propio; se había mostrado tan herida y confundida ante la acusación silenciosa de que de alguna manera ella era la culpable. Su padre había tomado la noticia de mejor manera, como Tom sabía que lo haría; su padre estuvo de acuerdo en que era tiempo de que su hijo aprendiera el significado de responsabilidad, el ser independiente de una vez. Su cuarto era un caos de cajas, esperando por un nuevo hogar. Todas las cosas a su tiempo.

Mirando por fuera a la escuela, pudo ver como el rio de estudiantes se volvía más denso. Revisó su reloj, tomó un respiro para tranquilizarse, y salió de la monstruosidad negra llamada Cadillac, deslizando su mochila sobre su hombro. Cerró la camioneta e hizo su camino a través del estacionamiento con dirección a la entrada principal, tratando de calmar los nervios de su estomago que hacía que sus manos se sintieran tan débiles.

Era lo suficientemente temprano y aún así los grupos se apilaban por ahí, Y Tom estaba sorprendido placenteramente al darse cuenta de que esa escuela parecía no estar tan segmentada, de que había varios grupos de inadaptados que parecían llevarse bastante bien entre ellos en adición a los usuales grupillos de nerds, bromistas, los góticos, los rebeldes y la gente bonita.

Había música, y risa, y Tom se sintió a si mismo relajarse. Ese era un nuevo día en una nueva escuela con gente nueva. Eso podría convertirse en algo estupendo.

— ¿Alguien más huele eso? Huele a brillo y condones usados. Oh miren, ¡Es el jodido de Bill Trümper!

O no.

+.+.+.+

Es sólo el comienzo ;)

_Devi Riddle Black_


	2. Una Fuerza de la Naturaleza

**2. Una Fuerza de la Naturaleza**

+.+.+.+

Tom detuvo su paso, una mano cerrada alrededor de una de los tirantes de su mochila cuando intentaba observar donde era la pelea, precavido de caminar en algo de lo que no quería formar parte.

Siguiendo los ojos de varios de los estudiantes cercanos a la entrada, Tom espió un pequeño grupo de pandilleros sentados en los escalones y en la pared baja que marca la rampa para discapacitados. No eran muchos, pero los estaban evitando, y Tom sabía por qué; no hace mucho hubiera sido él el que estuviera ahí, haraganeando y abusando verbalmente, estirando una pierna desinteresadamente para que alguien tropezara y compartiendo bromas crueles con sus compañeros. No eran muchos para que parecieran peligrosos, no tanto como mortalmente imprudentes.

Tom ya no pertenecía a eso. Ya no era _poseído _por eso.

Mientras todos hacían lo posible por evitar pasar por esa bolita, aparentemente el _jodido _de Bill Trümper no le importaba hacerlo – y dada la manera en que lucía, Tom no estaba seguro del porque no los evitaba. El muchacho al menos tenía la altura de su lado, adicionada por unas cuantas pulgadas de moja y tacones, y la presencia de un adulto más que de un adolescente, pero todo lo demás hacía al estudiante un blanco fácil; ropas ajustadas, mucha joyería, uñas largas, maquillaje ahumado, una postura elegante, y lo más condenatorio de todo: un bolso grande sobre uno de sus hombros. Pero a pesar de todo eso, se detuvo con las manos en su cadera, los hombros hacia atrás y su barbilla elevada, y al mismo tiempo que Tom se acercaba pudo darse cuenta de la sonrisa sacarina.

—Ese es el olor de que de alguna manera yo aún consigo jugar más que tú- Bill jodido Trümper respondió airadamente, batiendo las pestañas. —Ahora, si ya terminaste de olerme, tengo clases a las que asistir por _primera _vez. Disculpa— Sacudió su mano como despedida, obviamente con la intención de pasar a través del grupo. Tom notó los guantes sin dedos, y se preguntó si el muchacho _intentaba_ activamente el ser lo más ridículo posible.

El estudiante fue detenido por una ruda mano en el pecho, aventándolo un paso. —Yo podría asegurarme de que fuera la _última_, también, Bill— El más dominante de la pandilla se puso de pie, bloqueándole el camino y colocándose muy cerca; pero su intento de victima se le quedó a la par, pulgada por pulgada, y con la sonrisa bien puesta.

-Estoy como que un 90% seguro de que si pudieras, no las estuvieras tomando por segunda vez, y muy seguro de que si me tocas de nuevo te voy a golpear tan fuerte que tus dientes saldrán por tu cuello como a un estegosaurio, — Bill se la regresó, todo su aire femenino y dulce esfumándose bajo su repentino comportamiento frio – pero no toco su sonrisa. —Disculpa— Bill hizo su camino empujando al otro, golpeándolo sonoramente.

El pandillero puso en su cara una expresión de malicia segura, y mientras Bill pasaba, atrapo con su mano el estúpidamente delgado brazo del otro. —Sólo estábamos hablando, Bill.

El estomago de Tom se apretó, y se movió antes de que pudiera pensarlo. Su cuerpo sabía antes que su mente que ese era uno de esos momentos definitivos que lo cambiarían a él y a su vida para bien. Tenía que hacer algo, proteger, defender – no había forma de que ese esbelto adolescente fuera a ser golpeado al grado de terminar en el hospital después de una escena como esa. Este era un nuevo día, un nuevo Tom, y-

Todo parecía correr como en las películas, al principio despacio y luego de repente se aceleraba justo cuando todo comenzaba a ponerse violento. Tom observó como Bill se giraba, un brazo ya hacia atrás, y confrontaba su puño contra la cara del otro estudiante con admirable fuerza; la cabeza del otro se hizo hacia atrás, y Tom incluso pudo escuchar el sonido del impacto. Llego a la escena justo a tiempo para atrapar el peso muerto del pandillero ensangrentado cuando calló hacia atrás, y alcanzó a ver de cerca lo que le pasaría si se acercaba demasiado a Bill justo en ese momento, mientras uno de los matones cercanos del grupo se las arreglaba con un codo afilado en la cara e inmediatamente se desplomaba.

Tom observó, boquiabierto, mientras Bill se deshacía de su estado de defensa solida, se paraba recto y sacudía su mano y brazo, elevando su mentón. —Quién lo hubiera pensado, — pausa, volviendo a poner su bolso en su lugar y mirando hacia su trabajo. —Duras menos que tu novia. Ruego me disculpes— Entonces se giró y caminó delicadamente por sobre el cuerpo del otro muchacho con sus botas y entró en la escuela como si estuviera recorriendo una pasarela.

Vagamente, Tom se forzó a preguntarse si la sensación en su pecho era la que Newton sintió cuando lo golpeó una manzana y descubrió por primera vez de que había algo como la gravedad.

+.+.+.+


	3. Sin Impresiones Punto

**3. Sin impresiones, Punto.**

+.+.+.+

—Wow.

Tom estaba asombrado e intrigando, ignórate adrenalina corriendo por sus venas aún después de que el peligro había pasado. El intercambio no pudo haber sido más largo que dos minutos, pero incluso fue tan intenso y abrupto que se siente como si hubiera estado en un knock-down, arrastrado a una pelea de puños.

Por ahí suena un gorgoteo, y Tom recuerda que aún esta sosteniendo el peso de un mafioso que tentó la suerte con una persona de moja y plataformas. Tom abruptamente cambió su enfoque, aunque sea brevemente, ayudando al gánster a ponerse de pie. —No veías esa venir— Tom dice animadamente.

De cerca, las probabilidades lucen peor aún; el estudiante era alto y estaba formado sólidamente, vestido en una simple playera y enormes pero meticulosamente cuidados pants sobre inmaculados Nikes – era bronceado y de ojos oscuros e incluso ya portaba una impresionante colección de tatuajes. Un vividor, entonces, Tom consideró; alguien nacido para la calle, quien nunca la dejara, quien morirá en ella.

Por ahora, el gánster estaba apretando su mano contra su nariz y boca, intentando detener el río de sangre y evitando que cayera sobre su camiseta blanca. Silbando de dolor, miró con odio hacia las puertas de la escuela. Tom siguió esa mirada, y su concentración enfocándose de nuevo en su objetivo principal. –Ey, ¿vas a estar bien? Sorprendente, — Dijo Tom todo junto, no preocupándose por mirar o esperar una respuesta mientras hacía su camino por entre los pandilleros ensangrentados, trotando hacia la escuela con una mano agarrando sus pantalones, brincando sobre el estudiante que aún yacía en el suelo quejándose.

Tom caminó a toda prisa, pero los estudiantes ya estaban arremolinándose en los pasillos, y por mucho que Bill jodido Trümper sobresaliera entre la muchedumbre, Tom no podía encontrar ni talón ni cabello de él. Decepcionado, redujo su velocidad, suspiró y movió su atención ausentemente hacia su horario y a encontrar su primera clase.

Oh bueno, había sido interesante mientras duro. Había puesto activa su sangre – de una manera que nada más lo había hecho, nada excepto la violencia, violencia con intensiones maliciosas. Pero esta vez, cuando tubo ese golpe, puños apretados, preparándose para la sangre y el impacto, la adrenalina era pura – tan pura como sus intenciones habían sido, eso seguro.

Quizás las cosas habían cambiado. Quizás _él_ había cambiado. Quizás esta era su oportunidad de tomar otro camino.

El pensamiento aligeró su paso y también su espíritu, y tomó camino rumbo a su primera clase con un nuevo punto de vista, y por primera vez, algo como una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tom no había considerado la intricada dinámica del almuerzo.

El horario de esa escuela permitía periodos de dos horas intercalados bajo el nombre de "descansos nutricionales". Después de su primera clase hubo terminado, utilizó sus primeros quince minutos de descanso para ir a la biblioteca y tomar sus libros. Se había asegurado de sonreír y azucarar el momento para la vieja mujer detrás del mostrador, pero aún así fue cuidadoso, sonrisas inseguras junto con sus libros. Había bajado su entusiasmo de un nuevo comienzo hasta que se vieron aumentados por una dulce y sonrojada jovencita, una chica de clases más abajo, quien le había puesto esos ojos y se había ofrecido a ayudarle en la escuela. Un poco de atención femenina iba muy bien en los gustos de Tom.

Ella caminó junto a él por la escuela, y mantuvo un ojo ausente en busca de un desastre de la moda alto pero perdió el interés rápidamente al darse cuenta que no logró divisarlo, y se dedicó enteramente a la gentil jovencita, intercambiaron números, y no sólo se enteró de la forma de moverse en la escuela físicamente, también socialmente.

Como sea, este nuevo Tom no tenía grupo al cual moverse, y se notó, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones, como un poco intimidante para garantizarse una invitación a almorzar. Ni siquiera entro a la cafetería, sólo echo un vistazo adentro, vio unos pocos rostros familiares pero ninguno acogedor realmente.

Colgando su mochila sobre su hombro y acomodando sus pantalones en su cadera, hizo su camino serpenteante hacia la parte exterior a un paso moderado, en dirección al campo de futbol y sus gradas vacías, con la perspectiva en mente de su iPod y uno de los libros que preferiría que no lo vieran con él – _Siddhartha. _Él estaba con todo para dar una impresión cálida, pero no estaba listo para abrirse a todo tipo de ataques – incluso sólo sociales. Quizás también fumara – era humano después de todo, no santo y sin el deseo de ser uno.

Pero mientras se acercaba a las gradas, vio que alguien le había robado su idea – de la mejor manera.

Estirado, oscuro y larguirucho, sobre varios escalones justo en el centro de las gradas estaba una figura familiar, alta y en estilo Glamm, enfundada en una chaqueta de cuero agrietada y un par de gruesos audífonos alrededor de su largo cuello para acomodarse a su moja, un par de lentes oscuros escondiendo esa mirada desdeñosa. Recostado sobre sus codos, el inesperado torbellino ya tenía un cigarro balanceándose en sus labios, dándole caladas despreocupadamente.

Tom no pudo evitar la descarga de emoción que hizo que su pecho se apretara y su boca se elevara en una sonrisa, y procedió a subir torpemente las gradas hacia el joven quien escapó a las introducciones previamente.

Mientras se acercaba, los lentes oscuros se deslizaron de la nariz del otro estudiante para facilitarle el echarle una mirada venenosa a Tom, y dedos pintados retiraron los audífonos alrededor de su cuello, quitándose el cigarro de la boca para tirar la ceniza. Tom no podía identificar la música, pero sonaba a algo como rock. —Estoy en mi descanso— Dijo finalmente el estudiante mientras Tom se acercaba a donde sus tacones estaban cruzados sobre sus tobillos. — Todo acoso deberá tomar a lugar entre 8:00 y 10:30, las 11:00 y 1:00, y entre la 1:30 y 3:30. Por favor, presente su insulto y/o agresión elegida por triplicado y lo contactaré después— colocó sus lentes de sol de nuevo sobre sus ojos humeados y dejo de mirarle, pero no se le escapó a Tom el hecho de que los audífonos se quedaron alrededor del cuello, las manos largas en una manera muy relajada al parecer.

La boca de Tom se elevó en una sonrisa, asombrado — ¿Tengo que programar un amistoso saludo e introducción? ¿O puedo hacerlo ahora? — Ofreció su mano callosa y de venas marcadas al otro estudiante. — Tom Kaulitz. Soy nuevo en el campus.

Una ceja bien arreglada se arqueó por sobre los lentes. No se movió para estrechar su mano — Y yo no estoy impresionado. Punto.

La expresión de Tom se tornó perpleja. —No suena convencional, pero le queda. ¿Te importa si me siento? — Ni si quiera se preocupó por esperar una respuesta, dejando su mochila en las gradas y sentándose en una postura similar a la de su compañero tan irritable. Palmeándose en busca de sus propios cigarros, Tom continuó —Lindo lugar este que tienes aquí— Tom encontró sus cigarros, pero su encendedor se negó a producir siquiera una chispa.

—Puedes morder mi lindo lugar— Inesperadamente, una mano enguantada le pasó un encendedor negro, barato. Tom lo acepto, pero fue cuidadoso de no hacer mucho alboroto sobre la oferta, encendiendo su cigarrillo y alejándose.

—Tienes una línea que decir para todo— Tom sonrió arrepentido, descansando sobre sus codos.

— Y un gancho y una plomada y gente que se las traga— Bill coincidió con él llevando su cigarro a su boca y dando una larga bocanada.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos en un silencio confortable, el suave sonido de la música rock de Bill entre ellos. Cuando el cigarro de Tom se consumió casi hasta el filtro, lo aplastó en uno de los asientos y lo tiro a la tierra debajo de ellos; se giró para poder buscar en su mochila, pasando de largo el libro a favor de una sección del periódico y un marca textos rosa. Tom alcanzó a notar la sonrisa maligna de Bill por el rabillo del ojo y se sonrió a si mismo. — ¡Ey! No juzgues. Se necesita a un hombre seguro de su sexualidad para usar uno de estos rosa.

Bill sólo continuó sonriendo sardónicamente, y Tom se sintió aliviado, incluso realizado de haber durado tanto. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes viviendo en el área? — Tom preguntó, recostándose y hojeando el periódico.

Bill se encogió de hombros —Lo suficiente.

No puso más nada, pero Tom tomó la respuesta y decidió que era una invitación a continuar. Le ofreció el periódico a Bill de manera ausente. —Estoy buscando por un lugar nuevo, y quiero saber que áreas debo evitar.

Bill arqueó la otra ceja, pero tomo el diario de manera contundente, apagando su cigarrillo en la suela de sus tacones. Aventando la colilla en las gradas, atrajo sus piernas y las cruzo sobre sus rodillas, un pie girando y moviéndose ausente mientras analizaba la lista de apartamentos —No es que yo tenga muchos disponibles así que no pienses que me importa un trasero de la rata, ¿pero que fue lo que te puso en el mercado?

Tom encogió los hombros elocuentemente, mirando hacia el campo de futbol —Darle vuelta a la hoja, comenzar desde cero.

— ¿Problemas con la ley?

—Es parte de eso— Tom admitió —pero ya no forma parte de mi historial. Quede exonerado a los dieciocho.

Bill gruñó — ¿Rango de costo?

Tom hizo una mueca e inclino su cabeza de lado a lado, haciendo un sonido desconfiado. —Eh. Algo entre seiscientos y mil cien. — Dijo.

Bill soltó un sonido de interés, y eso hizo que Tom lo mirara sorprendido —Hay un lugar por trescientos además de compartir los gastos— dijo, moviendo rápidamente las hojas del periódico.

Las cejas de Tom se elevaron y se inclinó sobre Bill, tratando de encontrar el anuncio — ¿en serio? ¿Dónde?

— Conmigo— Bill dijo con importancia, doblando el periódico con un aire final y aventándolo a un lado. Descruzó las piernas y se paró. —Área decente, buena renta, buena localización cerca de la escuela y transito, la mejor oferta que puedas obtener — Extendió una mano, y Tom le miró impotente, confundido y sin saber que hacer. El pelinegro hizo un sonido de impaciencia y movió sus dedos demandante. —Dame tu brazo— Cuando Tom lo hizo, lo tomó, retirando la manga y agarrando el plumín rosa, escribió su nombre y dirección a lo largo del bronceado brazo de Tom. —Ahí tienes— dijo satisfecho, tapando el plumín y tirándolo en la mochila abierta de Tom. —Sobrevive el día con eso y habrás pasado la prueba.

Tom miró boquiabierto al otro estudiante, su brazo garabateado aún torpemente en el aire, mirando mientras Bill se colocaba su bolso al hombro y guardaba su reproductor de CD y sus lentes, acomodando su cabello obsesivamente. Bill saco un aro de llaves a continuación, sacando una y aventándosela a Tom, quien tuvo que dejarse caer para atraparla contra su playera extra larga, sacándole de su estupor. —Lleva tus porquerías, te quedarás a la sala por lo pronto. Te haré un duplicado, no pierdas mi maldita llave. Llegaré tarde a casa, no rompas nada o romperé cada uno de tus dedos con un pluma fuente.

La boca de Tom se movió de manera torpe antes de que pudiera soltar, — ¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿No puedo decir algo…?

Bill puso una mano en su cadera, inclinando su cabeza para mirar a Tom altanero — ¿Preferirías otra cosa?

—No, no, pero…— Tom tartamudeo y Bill rodo los ojos burlándose con disgusto, se giro y comenzó a descender por las gradas. Tom se apresuró a ponerse de pie, frenéticamente pensando en algo más coherente que decir. —Yo… ¡te veré ahí… Bill Trümper! — Tom le gritó.

Y todo lo que recibió por respuesta fue el dedo medio sobre el hombro mientras Bill continuaba bajando, y Tom sonrió.

+.+.+.+


	4. El Delantal de Mami

**4. El Delantal de Mami para el Traje del Compañero**

+.+.+.+

De hecho, Tom si duro todo el día con el marcador rosa en su brazo. Dudó que alguien le prestara mucha atención, o siquiera que se pudiera leer sobre su piel bronceada.

La última campana sonó y la mayoría de los estudiantes salieron al estacionamiento o fuera del campus, y Tom los siguió con paso relajado, muy satisfecho consigo mismo y tratando de evitar el mirar en busca de una moja en medio de la muchedumbre – y decepcionarse cuando no la encontró. Quizás Bill tenía clases extras – dijo que llegaría tarde a casa.

Mientras se acercaba a su carro, sacó su celular del bolsillo, lo prendió y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto.

_Para: Nathan_

_Encontré un lugar 1er día  
>Viviendo con una vestida<br>Reza por mi_

Puso de nuevo el celular en su bolsillo, quito los seguros al carro y colocó su mochila en el asiento del copiloto. Su teléfono vibro justo cuando cerró la puerta, y leyó el mensaje.

_Es sexy ella?  
>O todavía es un él?<em>

Tom resopló, sus labios curvándose mientras comenzaba a teclear la respuesta. Nathan y él habían formado una amistad instantánea e imborrable desde su primer día juntos en el servicio comunitario. Nathan era una de esas personas incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada o sus pensamientos para si mismo, siempre listo para una risa o al menos para una buena pelea de la cual inevitablemente salía perdiendo. A Tom le había gustado su desinterés por lo que pensaran los demás y su honestidad tan descarada, Y Nathan siempre podría hacerlo reír, no importara el que; Nathan había amado la naturaleza contradictoria de Tom y esos instintos protectores.

_404 C avenida Oaklawn x cierto  
>amaras a st tipo<em>

Tom se puso el cinturón y comenzó a salir en reversa, ignorando el timbre en su bolsillo un tiempo mientras se dirigía, primero, a su propia casa para darles las nuevas a sus padres y para cargar su Escalade para mudarse. Su bolsillo continuo sonando mientras seguía conduciendo, y cuando Tom se hubo estacionado, miro los mensajes que había recibido.

_Sólo hay 1a jotita para mi_

_Y esa s tu mamá_

_Ya dja d ignorarm_

_Deja de ponrl + atencn a el q a mi_

_Pensé q lo q tniamos / nosotros era amor Tom_

_Tom m stoy tocand y pnsando n tus manos m_

Entonces una foto de Nathan con una bufanda plateada, vistiendo un sostén rosa sobre su playera y labial descuidado sobre su boca, su cabello oscuro ondulado puesto en una coleta. _Hola, soy un trasvesty ponme atención._

Tom se rió para sus adentros, dejando su mochila en la camioneta por ahora, y entrando.

La casa de Tom era simple y confortable, dos plantas con pequeños jardines delantero y trasero, cuidadosamente arreglados y verdes, la fachada todo con grises frescos. Tom se estacionaba en la acera, y sus padres en la cochera doble; mientras Tom abría la puerta principal y entraba, podía escuchar voces y supo que sus padres también estaban en casa. —Ya llegué— dijo mientras se quitaba sus zapatos en la entrada. —Les tengo noticias.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa! — Le llegó la cálida voz de su madre desde arriba, y un minuto después apareció al final de las escaleras, su cabello rojo rizado sobre su delantal de pintura, limpiando sus manos en un trapo. — ¿Cómo te fue?

Tom se encogió de hombros, las manos en sus bolsillos. —Estuvo bien. Muy ocupado, pero no conocí mucha gente realmente. Aunque conocí a un muchacho, creo que lo impresioné. ¿Cuándo cenamos? Me salté el almuerzo, me estoy muriendo de hambre— Tom entró a la cocina, y escuchó a su madre bajar las escaleras, siguiéndolo.

—Pensaba a eso de las ocho, pero adelante come— Tom notó como su madre se quitaba el delantal y lo colocaba sobre la barra de la cocina mientras él inspeccionaba el refrigerador. —Entonces ¿Quién es este muchacho? ¿Y cuáles son las noticias? — Ella se recargo sobre la mesa, mirando a su único hijo rumiar por la cocina.

Tom gruñó, agarrando varias rebanadas de queso, mantequilla y una barra de pan blanco —Quizás no me quede para la cena entonces. Encontré un lugar para quedarme. Trescientos el mes, además de dividir los gastos. Mi compañero parecía bastante insistente en que me mudara lo más pronto posible— Sus labios se curvaron recordando las casuales ordenes de Bill.

Su madre parpadeo, retirándose de la mesa — ¿Ya? Tom… parece demasiado pronto. ¿Qué tan bien conoces a este muchacho, su familia? Sé que tú y tu padre están apurados porque te mudes pero… no dejes la precaución a un lado, Tom…

Tom se encogió de hombros de nuevo, poniendo un sartén en la estufa y comenzando a hacer varios emparedados de queso fundido. —No sé. Es un chavo bastante simple, honesto, dice lo que piensa, no se deja amedrentar. Le mencioné que estaba buscando un lugar y el se ofreció – me dio su llave, me dijo que me moviera hoy. Esta en Oaklawn— continuó, levantando su brazo con el marcador. —Estoy seguro que está a las afueras de la ciudad, pero llega a la escuela entero, así que debe de estar bien.

La madre de Tom no parecía consolarle eso — ¿Cuál es su nombre, cómo es? Lo acabas de conocer hoy ¿y si no se llevan bien? Quizás deberías esperar.

—Su nombre es Bill— Respondió el muchacho — Y dijo, y estoy de acuerdo con él, que no voy a encontrar una mejor oferta. Es un tipo entre raro, extraño y peculiar, pero como te dije, suficientemente honesto. Pienso que si nos mantenemos lejos de los asuntos del otro estaremos bastante bien. ¿Está papá en casa? Quiero platicar los detalles con él— Colocó su emparedado en un plato y comenzó a hacer otro, antes de notar el silencio de madre, mirando sobre su hombro.

Sus ojos cafés estaban húmedos, y tenía una mano presionada contra su boca obviamente abrumada, y Tom sintió como las tripas se le retorcían con la culpa. —Ay, mamá— Se quejó con desgano, abriendo sus brazos para ella y dejando que le abrazara. —Voy a estar bien— ofreció— e incluso si necesito algo, si no funciona, vendré a casa, lo prometo. Y te llamaré cada noche, y … no sé, vendré a casa a cenar los fines de semana o algo así— Sintió como los hombros de su mamá se detuvieron, y froto su mano que no sostenía la espátula contra su espalda. Hubo un largo momento donde alargaron el abrazo, antes de que Tom lo interrumpiera con un — Mamá… estoy seguro que mi sándwich se está quemando, ¿de acuerdo? — Se separaron, su madre limpiando sus ojos discretamente.

—Voy a traer a tu padre, entonces— Dice acongojada, tocando la mejilla de su hijo y agarrando su delantal antes de desaparecer. Tom soltó un suspiro aliviado, regresando a su cocina. Amaba a su madre, claro que sí, pero a su edad encontraba su afecto abrumador e incomprensible. Estaría bien – ¿qué no veía ella que ya era grande, cuán maduro era?

Su padre era mucho más fácil de manejar, simple y al punto. Nunca dudo del afecto de su padre – no después de todo lo que había hecho para regresarlo al camino, el tiempo y el esfuerzo y todo el dinero que gasto salvándolo. Pero él era más reservado, y parecía entender a Tom mejor de lo que su madre podría.

—Tu madre dijo que encontraste un departamento, que te estás moviendo hoy en la noche— la voz de su padre se escuchó desde la entrada de la cocina, y Tom miro sobre su hombro.

—Sip— Tom respondió, regresando su atención a al estufa —Fue algo abrupto, pero tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

—Bien, bien— Su padre dijo un poco incomodo, y Tom podía imaginar su cabeza teñida de gris asintiendo ausente, sus trabajadas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Mira Tom… —Su padre trató de continuar pero termino con un suspiro; de repente el hombre tiene toda la atención del adolescente, y la curiosidad también.

Su padre pasó su mano sobre la coleta en la parte trasera de su cabeza. —Sabes por qué quiero que hagas esto ¿verdad? Yo no… quiero que pienses que quiero deshacerme de ti, que no te quiero aquí. Soy tu padre, eres mi hijo y esta es tu casa… yo sólo, quiero estar seguro de que lo sepas. Te amo, y quiero lo que es mejor para ti… incluso si es duro para tu madre, o para mi. Pienso que este espacio, esta independencia y responsabilidad te harán bien – Ya estoy satisfecho con lo mucho que has cambiado estos pocos meses, estoy muy impresionado. Sé que harás lo correcto por nosotros y nuestra decisión. — Aclaró su garganta torpemente, mirando a los calcetines de Tom, las manos de regreso en sus bolsillos.

Tom sintió como un jalón en su pecho con el corto discurso, conmovido a pesar de ser él. — Papá… lo sé. Si no te importara, si quisieras deshacerte de mi, lo podrías haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Sé que no lo he hecho fácil, y que no siempre soy el mejor de los hijos que podría ser…. Pero quiero cambiar eso. Realmente quiero hacerlo. Pienso…. Que también esto será bueno para mí. La única razón por la que me voy hoy en la noche es porque siento que es lo correcto – no porque sienta, no sé, como si estuviera huyendo. Y realmente lo aprecio, todo lo que has hecho, todo lo que haces ahora, ¿lo sabes verdad…?

Su padre agito su cabeza otra vez, y sacó sus manos de los bolsillos, acercando a Tom y envolviéndolo en un rápido y varonil abrazo. —Estoy orgulloso de ti, Tom— Murmuró con fuerza, y Tom sintió ese tirón de nuevo.

—Gracias, papá— Tom farfulló como respuesta, palmeando a su padre en la espalda antes de separarse. —Yo probablemente debería sólo… —señaló la estufa y su padre asintió de nuevo.

—Hazme saber cuando estés listo para cargar tu carro, te ayudaremos— Alzó una mano en dirección a Tom y salió lentamente de la cocina.

La familia de Tom no era perfecta, y él no era perfecto, pero era buena y era simple, supuso. Y eso estaba bien para él.

Tom entro lentamente en la Avenida Oaklawn mirando el vecindario. Estaba en la parte baja, a orillas de la ciudad pero no exactamente a lo que Tom se referiría como el gueto (barrio). No había mucho grafiti, y sólo había un par de zapatos aventados sobre las líneas de teléfono; la pintura se estaba cayendo del complejo departamental, y era llamativa además, pero el área no lucia del todo mal. El complejo estaba rodeado por un parque de camiones de carga y otro edificio, y unas cuantas tiendas pequeñas y estaciones de gas, una parada de autobús a no más de 5 minutos a pie, y un pequeño centro comercial a corta distancia.

Tom entró al estacionamiento abierto junto al edificio de departamentos, y encontró el espacio asignado para el apartamento de Bill. Estaba solo pero Tom no se paró ahí; no estaba seguro si Bill tendría un carro, o si alguno de su familia tuviera uno. Se estacionó mejor junto a la banqueta del apartamento, y descubrió que estaba en el segundo piso arrepintiéndose de haber dicho a sus padres que el podía arreglárselas por su cuenta. Sería muy bueno tener un par de manos auxiliares ayudándole a acarrear las cajas hasta arriba. Al menos no había traído consigo algo de sus muebles aún.

Tomó su mochila primeramente y subió los escalones de concreto para investigar el apartamento. Cortésmente, tocó a la puerta en caso de que hubiera alguien en casa; no hubo respuesta así que abrió el apartamento con la llave de Bill y entro cuidadosamente. — ¿Hola? — Dijo titubeante. — Soy Tom, soy uh, ¿compañero de Bill…? — No hubo respuesta y Tom terminó de entrar mirando el interior.

Era un apartamento de una planta decente, con dos habitaciones y un baño, que podía ver al final de un pequeño corredor; la sala se abría hacia la cocina y un comedor a su derecha. Todo tenía yeso barato y pintura durazno, la alfombra café, y las puertas y gabinetes de madera. La sala tenía una pequeña televisión con orejas de conejo, y enfrente un sillón que tenia la tapicería estampada muy oscura y brillante, una almohada y una manta tejida a mano tiradas despreocupadamente sobre él. Había una mesa con una lámpara sobre de ella, al igual que un control remoto y una lata de Red Bull sin un porta vasos.

La cocina y el comedor estaban pobremente amueblados, una mesa redonda con dos sillas con cojines rojos y blancos, un sartén en la estufa, una cafetera en el mostrador y un par de platos baratos en el fregadero. El refrigerador era blanco, cubierto en abundancia de extraños y disparejos magnetos que sostenían noticias escolares y horarios de trabajo.

Girando por el pasillo, llegó a tres puertas. Una de las cuales estaba abierta y conducía a un pequeño baño con baldosas y un espejo, un espacio decente de gabinete, un porta toallas y un calentador de agua de pared. Las únicas toallas eran obviamente las que fueron usadas recientemente, colgadas sobre el tubo de la bañera para secarse; la cortina era de un azul traslucido que parecía no combinar. Había una secadora de cabello colgada del porta toallas, un spray y un gel sobre el tanque de la taza del baño; el gabinete estaba lleno con cosméticos y similares que Tom no reconoció.

El primer cuarto, el que estaba al final del pasillo tenía una cama y una mesita de noche y nada más; la cama estaba cubierta con gastadas sabanas que lucían confortables y frente a un closet de espejos. El ocupante parecía querer conciliar la falta de muebles con una decoración de ropa – había ropa y zapatos y una miscelánea de cosas regadas por la habitación, y Tom hizo una mueca de dolor – era compulsivo respecto al orden y la limpieza. Esto podría presentar un contratiempo, si no un problema.

Más que eso, lo que llamó su atención fue un par de cuadros en la mesa de noche. Tom miró sobre su hombro paranoico, antes de navegarse entre las cosas y tomar las fotos para mirarlas mejor.

Una era de un bebe con la cara apretada, en un mameluco, y Tom rápidamente perdió el interés, poniéndola de nuevo en su lugar tomó otra. Esta fue tomada en el exterior hace tiempo; había una mujer, de aspecto frágil, de cabello castaño corto y sonrisa débil, sus manos en los hombros de un pequeño niño frente a ella. El pequeño lucía oscuro y enano, como de 8 o 9 años, su cabello largo y rubio, tenía algunos mechones en una coleta floja excepto por un flequillo muy crecido que oscurecía parcialmente una carita enojada. El muchacho en esa foto estaba vestido más como Tom, con una playera enorme en azul oscuro y unos pantalones de mezclilla demasiado largos y deslavados, sus tenis muy gastados y uno de sus brazos en un cabestrillo en color anaranjado brillante. El niño parecía que estaba mucho menos entusiasmado de estar ahí que, quien sea que fuere, la persona que estaba con él.

Tom dejó la foto con una sonrisa perpleja en la boca, pensando poco de ella y dejándola de lado.

No estaba preparado para la segunda habitación.

Estaba, aparentemente, viviendo con un drag queen.

El segundo cuarto lo introdujo a un mar de tul, seda y satín en una variedad de colores, a una larga mesa con una máquina de coser y pedazos de tela fijos en el centro. Había vestidos terminados de todos tipos colgados por la habitación, y varias piezas más que estaban incompletas. Era el paraíso de un modisto, y ciertamente no lo que esperaba encontrar ni remotamente cerca de Bill. Quizás tenía sentido, con la predilección del muchacho por una expresión femenina, todo el maquillaje y joyas y tacones. Era una enorme pregunta de cualquier manera, y Tom perdió varios minutos congelado en el lugar, mirándolo todo, antes de dar varios pasos hacia atrás y cerrar la puerta sutilmente.

+.+.+.+


	5. Primera Ronda: ¡Peleen!

**5. Primera Ronda: ¡Peleen!**

+.+.+.+

Lo que antes era una habitación vacía ahora era una metrópolis de cajas de cartón, apiladas hasta muy alto cerca de la televisión y del sofá. Después de comer algo de comida rápida y de muchas horas de devoción al trabajo, Tom se había cambiado la ropa por un playera ligera y unos pantalones deportivos, tomó su guitarra y una lata de refresco de cola y sin nada mejor que hacer, se sentó en el sofá a tocar un poco mientras esperaba que su compañero regresara a casa.

Las nueve llegaron y pasaron haciendo que los ojos de Tom se sintieran pesados; tocó unos cuantos acordes, acomodándose contra el reposabrazos del sofá y cerro sus ojos brevemente.

No se había dado cuenta que de verdad se había quedado dormido hasta que se estaba despertando, el sonido de la llave en la cerradura fue el aparente culpable. Paso una mano sobre su rostro, sentándose propiamente y poniendo su guitarra a un lado. —Ugh, ey — fueron sus palabras de bienvenida aún medio dormido, girándose para ver detrás del sofá.

Bill entró con una bicicleta sobre el hombro y los audífonos puestos, no luciendo cansado a pesar de la hora; cuando miró por la ventana se dio cuenta de que ya estaba muy oscuro. Bill colocó su bicicleta en la entrada y se movió para apagar su reproductor de CD y bajar sus audífonos, moviéndose hacia la cocina dejó su bolso en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor.

Tom restregó su rostro una vez más, uniéndose a Bill en la cocina — ¿Qué hora es?

—Diez y media— Bill contestó finalmente con un gruñido mientras se acercaba al refrigerador y tomaba otra lata de soda para él.

Tom parpadeó – una por que Bill no limpio la tapa de la lata y otra por la hora. — ¿Diez y media? ¿Dónde has estado?

Bill le miró feamente por sobre su bebida, recargándose sobre la repisa de la cocina. —No me hagas arrepentirme de nuestro acuerdo. Te contraté como compañero de departamento, no como mi madre.

Tom elevó sus manos —Sólo es pura curiosidad— Explicó. —Es muy tarde, especialmente que fue el primer día de escuela.

Bill gruñó otra vez. —Trabajo— dijo quitándose la chaqueta y deshaciendo el lazo de sus botas.

— Oh— Tom soltó simplemente porque no esperaba esa respuesta, aún medio dormido — ¿Dónde trabajas?

—La mayoría de los días trabajo en el tubo, pero si mis propinas son pocas tomo un turno dando orales detrás del restaurante. — Bill contestó airado, dejando sus botas en el suelo y estirando su espalda. Dándose cuenta de los enormes ojos de Tom y sus labios apretados con pinta de sorpresa y vergüenza, Bill rodó los ojos y toqueteó con sus uñas el refrigerador. —Trabajo en la tabaquería la mayoría de la semana, y trabajo en la cooperativa el resto de los días. Mi horario está justo aquí en el refrigerador, Jesús.

Tom tuvo la gracia de lucir avergonzado de haber creído la respuesta tan fuera de lugar, rascando entre sus rastas. —cierto, creo que… aún estoy medio dormido— Aclaro su garganta, dejando caer su mano y entrando de lleno en la cocina —No sé como lo haces… escuela y un horario completo de trabajo.

—Por la gracia de Dios y del Red Bull — Bill contestó con una mueca semejante a sonrisa — ¿Ya comiste? El refrigerador aún está lleno.

Tom se encogió de hombros, sus manos en los bolsillos de su deportivo. —Comí fuera hoy, no quería comer nada que se supusiera que no debía, ni sabía si alguien tenía planes para ello. — Bill no dijo nada ante eso, así que Tom siguió hablando. — Entonces… ¿sólo eres tú aquí?

—Sip— Bill respondió rápidamente, rebuscando en su bolso, aparentemente sacando la tarea del día.

— ¿Emancipado? — Tom preguntó y, sólo para suavizar la pregunta, agregó — Yo estoy haciendo una separación de prueba o algo así con mis padres.

— Huh — Bill dijo, claramente poniendo nada de atención y teniendo tan poco interés mientras se sentaba a la mesa. — sí, seguro. Me quedaré con el emancipado para lo que importa.

— Me importa a mí — Tom aclaró — Como que me gustaría saber con quien estoy viviendo.

— Tienes un techo sobre tu cabeza, electricidad, agua, comida, y, si un invierno nuclear ocurriera, una fuente de carne lista por si tienes que volverte caníbal. ¿Qué más necesitas? — Bill preguntó con dulzura, doblando sus brazos sobres sus libros y batiendo las pestañas.

— Bueno, si tengo que volverme caníbal me gustaría saber a quien me estoy comiendo— Dijo el rubio secamente.

— Está bien. Mi nombre es Bill Trümper y tengo 17 años. Trabajo en una tabaquería y en una cooperativa. Prefiero que el papel de baño se jale por debajo que por arriba, y me gustan las duchas frías. Mis intereses son leer, coser, y no compartir la historia de mi vida con un bebe matoncito quien ha logrado volver una transacción de negocios en una prioridad social. ¿Algo más? ¿No? Perfecto. — Bill dejo caer su sonrisa y fachada de falsa dulzura sin dejar espacio para que Tom replicara mientras abría sus libros. — Unas cuantas simples reglas. Mientras estés viviendo aquí, tendrás que pagar la mitad de la renta y las cuentas de los servicios uno que otro mes. Si quieres algo para comer, cómpralo. Si quieres algo hecho, hazlo. No soy tu madre, ni tu esposa, ni tu amigo – pero tampoco soy tu jefe, así que siéntete libre de acomodarte. Te quedarás en la segunda habitación después de que la limpie, lo cual haré mañana. Por esta noche, puedes dormir en el sofá ¿Algo más que necesite aclarar? — Bill preguntó, pero como a manera de despedida, mientras miraba de mala manera a Tom.

Tom nunca se había echado para atrás de nada en su vida – no de nudillos de metal, no de balas, no de la ley, y ciertamente no de ladyboys zorritas. Se movió sin prisa hacia la mesa frente a Bill, frotándose la barbilla. —Bien, hay una cosa que me he estado preguntando… ¿por qué no mantienes tu guardarropa tecnicolor de fantasía en mejor orden? Pensé que las drag queen eran obsesivas con sus vestidos.

Bill sonrió sardónicamente — Porqué, tú ignorante plebe, ese es un espacio para coser, no un guardarropa, y los vestidos no son míos. Aunque si esa era tu manera indirecta de preguntarme si te puedo hacer un traje de esos con descuento, tendré que decepcionarte.

Tom le sonrió — Eres realmente bueno en esto. Siempre astuto. No me has dicho una maldita cosa, y siempre me la has devuelto. Ni siquiera lo piensas, es como tu segunda naturaleza, quizás es sólo _natural_en ti. — Tom observó como la sonrisa de satisfacción de Bill se congeló – la primera reacción genuina que lograba sacarle. —Entonces ¿para quién los haces si no es para ti?

—… Sabía que pisarías la línea— Bill admitió calladamente, y Tom tuvo su tiempo para intentar definir el estado de ánimo. —Diferente. Como yo. Me gusta eso – que me mantengan sobre mis pies. Las piedras rodantes no hacen moho, bisagras bien aceitadas no se oxidan, si como eso— Su sonrisa parecía suave y oscura al mismo tiempo, como una sombra. Bajo sus ojos al libro de nuevo. — Las hago por quien sea que tenga la inclinación, en serio, y el dinero y el ojo bueno por la calidad. Es la temporada baja justo ahora, no hay bailes ni eventos próximos. En parte es por eso que te hice la propuesta.

— ¿En parte? — Tom arrastró la pregunta.

— En parte — Bill confirmó mirando a Tom cómplice por debajo de sus pestañas. Confirmando y diciendo más nada. Tom sonrío.

— En parte — Tom lo dejó ahí, un acuerdo de saber donde dibujar la línea y cuando cruzarla. — Está bien, ahora yo tengo una demanda que hacer.

Bill elevó una ceja, no preocupándose por mirarle. — Oh, ¿ahora están en posición de hacer demandas?

— Quiero limpieza. Quiero orden. Quiero aspirar y barrer y trapear y planchar las cortinas si quiero hacerlo.

— Supongo que el hecho de que no tengo cortinas de alguna manera se ha escapado a tu atención.

— Es el punto del asunto.

Bill puso su cabeza sobre su mano, soltando un suspiro y enderezándose de nuevo —De acuerdo, bien, si por alguna razón compramos cortinas, las puedes planchar. Y puedes limpiar tanto como te guste, mientras ninguna de mis cosas sean tocadas o tiradas, más de lo necesario. — Suspiró otra vez, y miró a Tom. — Ahora ¿hay algo más? Realmente me gustaría terminar esto e irme a la cama. A diferencia de algunas personas supuestamente del vecindario, yo realmente tengo que ganarme la vida en el día y estoy muy cansado.

— Nop, eso debería cubrirlo— Tom replicó suficientemente entusiasmado, meciéndose en sus pies. — Buenas noches. Sin impresiones. Punto. — Dijo mordaz.

Bill lo dejo pasar sin notarlo, hasta que un minuto había pasado y Tom aún estaba parado allí. Dándose cuenta, Bill reviró los ojos. — Buenas noches, matoncito. Y no, no te voy a arropar. Ya vete.

Tom había obtenido lo que quería, andar con la actitud usual de Bill. Aún sonriendo y totalmente satisfecho con su progreso, se giró y se fue a la cama que era el sofá, a soñar con un mañana al menos tan bueno como hoy.

+.+.+.+


	6. Barras Idiotiles

**6. Barras Idiotiles.  
>(<strong>_**Son como las Barras Infantiles… pero para Idiotas**_**)**

+.+.+.+

Tom se levantó de repente y con las lagañas aún en los ojos miró alrededor mientras una canción de placebo sonaba fuertemente en la cocina teniendo de fondo el sonido de los cubiertos y el agua corriendo. Levantando su cabeza miró en dirección a la cocina y observó por el rabillo del ojo los pantalones de un pijama desapareciendo directamente en la cocina.

Tom tomó su teléfono de la mesilla de lado para ver la hora. Aún faltaban dos horas para que empezara la escuela, y aun era una hora antes de que él tuviera realmente la necesidad de levantarse, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el sillón con un quejido pero no fue escuchado por la música pero unos segundo después la levanto ante el sonido del burbujeo del café recién filtrado. La música no se iba a parar en algún momento cercano y con la posibilidad de café, Tom se resignó a comenzar su mañana.

Mientras se levantaba y caminaba rascando por debajo del pantalón, Bill estaba sobre la barra luciendo medio dormido, aún vistiendo una playera delgada y un par de pantalones ya muy usados, sus brazos cruzado y su cara limpia, su cabello lacio y cayendo ondulado sobre sus ojos. Lucia diferente de esa manera, demasiado dormido para estar muy a la defensiva, a la luz de la mañana él lucía suave, limpio, completamente como otra persona; era extraño. El aire entre ellos era diferente, más confortable a esta hora.

— Días — Tom bostezó con voz baja — ¿Placebo?

Bill elevó una ceja, intentando descifrar a Tom — Su guitarra suena bastante decente— Tom dijo explicando la familiaridad que tenía con la canción — ¿Por qué estás levantado tan temprano? Aún faltan dos horas para que comience la escuela.

— ¿En serio? — Bill gruño en un intento muy malo de sarcasmo.

Tom le gruñó también estirando sus brazos musculosos. — ¿Está bien si tomo la primera ducha?

— La manguera está ahí afuera, en el primer piso, siéntete en casa — Bill murmuró de mal humor.

Tom bostezó otra vez, no impresionado y medio despierto — Es muy temprano ¿es eso un sí o un no?

— Es un "¿quién demonios te esta deteniendo?" — Bill respondió

Tom se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación al mismo tiempo que decía — ¿Podrías dejarme algo de café?— sobre su hombro mientras se retiraba. Se desvistió en el rellano, tomó una de sus propias toallas y encendió el calentador del baño, esperando a que la regadera se calentara. Poniendo el seguro a la chapa, para salvar su propia dignidad, Tom colocó sus largas rastas dentro de una gorra de baño ya un poco usada; él se dio cuenta mientras hacia esto que sus nudos ya estaban notándose mucho en esos días, tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

El agua no se puso caliente, pero al menos estaba lo suficiente para que las bolas de Tom no intentaran esconderse dentro de él. Era realmente la primera vez que tenía tiempo a solas en los últimos días y estaba contemplando tomar ventaja sobre eso, dejando que una fuerte y enjabonada mano se deslizara sobre su abdomen pero pensó mejor la idea después de un momento de haberla contemplado. Se sentía demasiado raro con un extraño ahí en la cocina, en una casa que no era realmente suya aún; sería masturbarse en la casa de tu tía, con ella en la habitación justo al final del pasillo. Nah. Podría espera hasta esta noche, cuando tuviera su propia habitación.

Dejando la calidez de su vientre para después, se baño rápidamente y con un poco de rudeza; cerro la regadera justo en el momento en que alguien tocaba a la puerta — ¿Sí? — Dijo con voz alta cerrando sus ojos mientras pasaba la toalla sobre sus ojos.

— Ya sal. Necesito arreglarme la cara — Bill gruño desde el otro lado. — Tienes cinco segundos antes de que orine tu café y me vaya riendo todo el camino a la escuela.

Tom sonrió a pesar de todo saliendo de la regadera — esta bien, esta bien — se rio a medias, poniendo la toalla sobre su cintura y atándola. Al menos estaba lo suficientemente consciente para quitarse el gorro de baño antes de quitarle el seguro a la puerta abriéndola para revelar a un Bill que yacía sobre el marco de la puerta con una taza de café en su mano. El otro muchacho miró a Tom sin prisa hacia donde él estaba parado, mojando el piso, una ceja elevada juzgándole.

Inconfortable con el escrutinio, pero más con el sentimiento de saberse querible, Tom aclaró la garganta y señalo la taza — ¿Mía?

Bill resopló y se enderezó — Vete a la cocina, necesito trabajar mi magia aquí — Dijo mientras pasaba a Tom, sacándolo del baño con fuerza, tanto para que tropezara, y cerró la puerta. El muchacho de rastas elevo sus labios en una sonrisa asombrado, mirando la puerta antes de sacudir su cabeza y dirigirse a la sala para vestirse.

Tom estaba vestido y con cafeína en su sistema, masticando el contenido de un tazón de Cereal Tostado Crujiente de Canela, cuando Bill hizo su aparición vestido hasta la punta de los cabellos como si fuera a una sesión de fotos y no a un día regular de escuela. Había bajado su moja a un bulto sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban delineados en negro, de nuevo, está vez luciendo tan negro como el aceite. Había elegido una playera negra un tanto descosida, con un logo borroso de los Gun's and Roses, sobre unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos muy ajustados, los cuales iban por dentro de una botas que lo hacían verse más alto que Tom.

Bill no le dio a la ropa de matón, meticulosamente coordinada por colores que Tom traía, una segunda mirada mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolso grande, Y Tom le miró confundido — ¿ya te vas?

— Tengo que, si quiero llegar a tiempo — Dándose cuenta de la mirada confundida de Tom, le miró — No soy el indicado para dar consejos, pero quizás te gustaría pensar en terminarte eso y salir.

Tom revisó su reloj Omega, sacudiéndolo a la vista sobre su muñeca delgada y huesuda. — Tengo tiempo, conduzco.

— Que bien por ti, pero la gente pobre aún tenemos que llegar a la escuela— Bill contestó bastante cortante.

Tom encogió los hombros, se recargó en el asiento estirando las piernas — Entonces ve por encima de ellos. Déjame darte un aventón.

Bill se detuvo ante eso, mirando a Tom de una manera un tanto desconfiada — ¿Por qué?...

La frente de Tom se arrugo meditativa — ¿Porque tengo un carro y tú no?

— ¿y? — Bill le presionó.

Tom suspiro sentándose más derecho y jugando con la visera de su cachucha — Rayos, no lo sé. ¿Por qué me dejaste vivir aquí? Solo quiero, supongo. ¿Tiene que haber algo más?

— Eso es diferente — Bill se defendió adoptando una pose defensiva y señalándose a si mismo — yo sé mis motivos, no conozco lo tuyos.

— ¿Sí? Podríamos cambiar eso ¿sabes? ¿Intercambiar una conversación en lugar de sarcasmo y desdén, llegar a conocernos uno al otro como la gente normal lo hace? — Tom le ofreció con su buena rebana de sarcasmo.

Bill se recargó sobre la pared, cruzo lo brazos sobre su pecho y saca la cadera — ¡Oh claro! Tú quieres hablar en términos normales, ex pequeño matoncito.

— Como si tú supieras lo que es normal, Reina de la Crueldad, — Tom siseó en respuesta, inclinándose sobre la mesa para recuperar la distancia que Bill hizo — mira todo lo que te estoy ofreciendo es llevarte a la escuela. Si quisiera hacerte daño, vivo contigo ¡maldición! Lo pude haber hecho en cualquier momento durante las últimas 24 hrs, ¿De acuerdo? Si realmente te molesta, pedalea a la escuela. No pierdo nada, pero por mi parte solo estaba tratando de ser amable.

La expresión y la postura de Bill se relajaron, descruzó los brazos para sentarse en la otra silla — ¿Hay espacio para mi bici…? — Preguntó.

Tom se recargó y encogió los hombros, devolviendo la atención a su desayuno. — Sí, seguro, aunque pienso que puedo traerte de regreso.

Bill sacudió su cabeza una vez cortésmente y agitó una mano — Trabajo en la cooperativa hoy— después de una tensa pausa llenada con el sonido de las uñas de Bill rasguñando la mesa, finalmente soltó — pero gracias…. Por la oferta — Lucía como si esa gratitud le hubiera robado unas cuantas horas de su vida, y le dejara un sabor amargo en la boca.

Tom sonrió ante el gesto en el rostro del pelinegro, masticando el cereal en la boca — No hay problema— Le guiñó un ojo — ¿Ya comiste? Tienes tiempo ahora.

Bill se rascó el cuello — usualmente no— pero aún así se preparó otra taza de café y un plato de tostadas con mantequilla, tomando el asiento frente a Tom otra vez – ignorante de que Tom le observaba.

Tom se fijó en el cabello impecable y el maquillaje, en las delgadas manos mientras comía y bebía con una mano, la otra apretada entre sus piernas cruzadas. Si no fuera otro, Tom diría que su compañero de departamento era… interesante. Una combinación entre masculinidad y feminismo, delicado y fuerte como un clavo a la vez. Tom no sabia algo sobre él, si fuera por Bill, nunca lo haría. Y eso era lo que tenía la atención de Tom, su interés. Tercamente, todo lo que Bill tenía que hacer para aplacar la curiosidad de Tom, era darle respuestas. Tom dudaba mucho de que eso fuera a pasar en algún momento cercano.

En el estar evitando dar información, la vivida imaginación de Tom estaba teniendo un día maravilloso, creando una historia para Bill. Quizás, solo por el momento la actitud del estudiante era sólo una cubierta; podría ser que Bill luciera más maduro que muchos de los estudiantes que Tom ha conocido, demonios, que muchos de los adultos que ha conocido. Como si él viera a través de todo y de todos, no se andaba con juegos, sólo hacia lo que le placía con lo que tenía, y realmente le podría valer todo lo demás en el mundo en general. Tan complicado como parecía en el fondo solo era una simple criatura, de nuevo, dicotomía.

— Toma una foto, te durará más. — Bill dijo, sacando a Tom de su estupor.

Tom inclinó su cabeza medio sonriente — Así estoy bien, pero es muy lindo de tu parte el haberlo dicho. Te voy a estar viendo todos los días, te aseguro que estaré bien.

Bill gruño y miro su propio reloj barato, — Ya vámonos— dijo si Tom no fuera él que tuviera el carro, levantándose y llevando los platos al fregadero. — Toma mi bolso — Con ese comando, se giro sobre sus tacones y dejo la cocina, sin duda en su mente de que Tom le obedecería.

Tom le miro partir, y por segunda vez en esa mañana, tuvo que detenerse y sacudir su cabeza.

Pero lo hizo, de hecho, tomó su bolso.

El viaje a la escuela fue eventualmente decepcionante, Bill puso su bicicleta en la parte de atrás y tomando su bolsa se sentó en el asiento del pasajero con aire privilegiado. Tom había conectado su iPod para el viaje y para compensar por su despertar tan rudo con Placebo, con una mezcla de hip hop y rap, medio esperando obtener una reacción de su compañero; Bill sólo se colocó sus lentes de sol, cruzando sus brazos y piernas y no diciendo una sola palabra durante todo el viaje. Tom imaginó que esa era la manera en que Bill intentaba llevársela bien, dado que Tom le estaba llevando a la escuela.

Tom se estacionó, ambos se bajaron y Bill sacó su bicicleta de la parte de atrás. — Podría recogerte después de la escuela, llevarte al trabajo si gustas. — Tom ofreció. Bill le miro malamente de nuevo y Tom reviró los ojos, cerrando la cajuela. — O podrías continuar siendo completamente ridículo, lo cual te hace ganar más puntos para tu Tarjeta de Recompensas Bitch.

Bill resopló colocando su bicicleta en el suelo. — Estaba pensado que sería bueno que usaras algo de tu tiempo libre indefinido, para buscar algo en lo que dormir. Sólo te estoy dando la habitación, no los muebles.

Tom le concedió, para sus adentros, que era un buen punto. — Bueno, la oferta está en pie de todos modos. ¿Tienes celular? — Preguntó sacando su propio Smartphone.

Bill puso su mano sobre el asiento de la bicicleta, la otra en su cadera. — Jesús, realmente no tienes idea ¿Verdad? ¿De cómo la gente normal vive, cómo los adultos viven? Si necesito tener contacto contigo, te hablaría cara a cara, o utilizaría ese extrañamente eficiente proceso de pasar notas en el campus.

— ¿Y qué si es una emergencia? — Tom preguntó, un poco atorado en sus buenas intenciones. Él no podía soportar actitudes superiores, especialmente cuando sabe que esa persona no está en posición de ser condescendiente. Entendió, superficialmente, que esta era la manera como Bill era, que era irritable y egoísta y precavido a un grado que era casi autodestructivo, pero eso no lo hacia menos dura de digerir – especialmente sobre las mejores intenciones de Tom de ser amigable de entenderle. Era como plantar un árbol de manzanas y solo obtener tachuelas.

— ¿Para que demonios me llamarías? — Bill replicó desdeñoso, colocando su bolso sobre su hombro y girando para caminar con su bicicleta por el campus.

Tom exhaló duramente por la nariz, su frustración e irritación llegando a su punto máximo — ¡podría construir unos malditos juegos infantiles con todos esos palos que tienes atorados en el trasero! — Grito detrás de él, ganándose unas miradas un poco curiosas de los maestros y estudiantes que estaban en el estacionamiento.

— Ya deja de obsesionarte con mi trasero, Kaulitz— Bill le replicó airadamente, ni siquiera preocupándose en girar, y Tom se sintió molesto. Ni siquiera "matoncito" para sus problemas. Estuvo tentado de pensar que Bill no era una persona mañanera, pero estaba más inclinado a creer que simplemente no era una persona-persona. Pero a pesar de toda la pelea, toda la sal y el vinagre y jugo de limón que Bill le escupía, sólo se topaba con la testarudez de Tom. Él era curioso, y no había algo que amará más que salirse con la suya y estar en la cima.

Lograría entender. Incluso si lo matara.

+.+.+.+


	7. En Ausencia de la Reina parte 1

**7. Mientras la Reina No Esta**

+.+.+.+

A pesar de la escena en el estacionamiento, Tom no parecía tomarlo como insulto. Tenía una nueva tanda de clases que no había tenido el día anterior – desde estudiantes hasta maestros. Y aunque Tom era nuevo en la escuela y en esas clases especialmente, el rumor de su llegada y de algún tipo de reputación se había logrado propagar. Tom se quedo con lo que le llegaba naturalmente, sonrisa de lado, postura relajada y confidente, destilando ese aire gánster – pero cuando se trataba de su interacción persona, Tom hacia el esfuerzo de contradecir esa imagen. Si alguien decía hola, o preguntaba algo, el respondería honestamente, con una sonrisa lista aunque no completamente sincera, y realmente intentar hacer conversación cuando podía. Sus maestros parecían apreciar que parecía más atento de lo que asumieron, y que estaba participando en clase sin obligarlo.

Tom estaba en su primera clase – técnicamente el segundo periodo, dado que esa escuela operaba alternando días de periodos regulares y extraños – tomando notas de la pizarra y de su libro, cuando fue interrumpido por un crujido y algo golpeando su manga. Mirando hacia abajo, Tom vio una bola de papel arrugado cerca de su mochila. Elevó sus ojos, buscando la fuente y se topó con una linda morena que ya había visto antes en la escuela. Ella le saludo con la mano y una sonrisa tímida, la cual Tom fue reciproco con una sonrisilla ladeada y los ojos medio abiertos, haciéndola sonrojar y alejar la mirada, para la satisfacción de Tom.

Tomó la pequeña bola de papel de libreta, cuidadosamente alisándola sobre su libro.

_Tom_

_Usualmente no escribo notas en clases, pero quería darte la bienvenida.  
>¿Te estás acoplando bien por aquí?<em>

La letra era compacta y redonda, linda. Tom resoplo suavemente y escribió una respuesta de regreso antes de aventarla en dirección a la chica.

_Me tienes en desventaja.  
>¿Cuál es tu nombre?<em>

Tom la observó tomar la nota y abrirla, sus mejillas coloreándose mientras la leía y respondía, enviándola de regreso.

_Jessica, gusto en conocerte, Tom._

Tom escribió una respuesta gallardamente adecuada sin tener que pensarlo mucho.

_Jessica, ¿te gustaría mostrarme los alrededores de la escuela durante el descanso?_

Cuando Jessica recibió la nota, su cabeza se agacho avergonzada como Tom sabría que lo haría.

_Me encantaría_, fue su respuesta, y Tom no envió una de regreso. Mejor hacer obvio que no necesitaba de su respuesta o aprobación antes, Tom pensó, así ella no se consideraría capaz de manipularlo después. Las chicas estaban bien y eran geniales, y eran un territorio familiar para Tom, pero no era alguien que necesitara la publicidad y aprobación de una relación permitida. Él estaba feliz en su mayoría con estar con una muchacha cuya compañía disfrutara, y realmente no podría entender mucho del PDA o aniversarios, ninguna de las cosas que usualmente se relacionaban. Aún se consideraba un buen novio, en cualquier medida. Era realmente atento en hacer cosas que considerara que importaban, dentro y fuera de la cama. Pero realmente el tener novio era más una cuestión de confort que una necesidad emocional o sexual.

El resto de la clase paso rápidamente, la chica llamada Jessica sacada de su mente durante al instante. Aunque regreso cuando Tom comenzó a guardar sus cosas y la clase salía, dejando atrás a la tímida morena. Tom le sonrió y una vez que se acerco, cachucha ladeada presuntuosa, una mano sujetando su cinturón por puro habito. Jessica era una muchacha atractiva, con cuerpo delgado que había madurado antes que los de sus compañeras, elegantes curvas con ese acento fashionista de saber vestirse bien de su lado con zapatillas de piso, una falta ajustada y una playera de manga larga, su cabello castaño en una coleta. Tom pensó que tenía una linda sonrisa y unos bonitos labios también, y le gustaba la manera en que ponía su peso en una pierna, la otra rodilla flexionada ligeramente. Sostenía sus libros a un ángulo de su pecho y traía un bolso sobre su hombro – el cual re recordaba incómodamente a su compañero de departamento y se tomo un momento para hacerle un cumplido privado al estilo de Jessica y su maquillaje, sólo para fastidiar a Bill.

Tom le sonrío, tocando la visera de su gorra de la manera en que un caballero tomaría su sombrero. — Jessica — Tom le saludo juguetón — ¿Nos vamos? — Hizo un gesto para que lo dirigiera a la puerta, y con una pequeña risa ella lo hizo poniendo un paso tranquilo mientras salían a los bulliciosos pasillos.

— Así que ¿Qué te trae por aquí, en tu último año? — Preguntó, y Tom pensó que su voz era igual de atractiva, suave.

— Buscando un nuevo comienzo. Creo que hice la elección correcta— Contestó, sonriéndole por el rabillo del ojo, y Jessica se sonrojó y esquivó su mirada.

— Entonces, um, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir…? Está el gimnasio y el campo, los clubs… — Jessica enumeró mientras se atrevía a mirar a Tom que sólo le sonrió inclinando la cabeza y moviéndose un poco más para caminar más cerca de ella.

— No tengo un lugar en mente. No es el tour en el que estoy interesado realmente — Admitió, y observó como ella se peinaba el cabello tímidamente y le sonreía de manera atractiva.

Su conversación se basó en coqueteos mientras recorrían la escuela, y suavizó el humor de Tom el que tener alguien con quien reír, alguien quien sonría a sus atenciones: el no tener que trabajar muy duro para ganarse una palabra amable o el simple contacto humano.

Y como si los pensamientos amargos de Tom le hubieran conjurado, Bill apareció sentado en una de las mesas de trabajo de la plaza, lentes oscuros y chaqueta puesta, arremangada. A cada uno de sus lados estaban sentados varios estudiantes, una sorprendente mezcla de animadoras, nerds, tipos sociales, del club de drama, del tipo deportivo, la mayoría femeninas; Bill estaba sentado al centro como Cristo en la última cena, si Jesús fuera una diva arrogante.

Jessica se detuvo como Tom lo hizo, observando su campo de visión. Siguiendo esa línea, Jessica hizo un sonido de entendimiento. — Oh, ese es Bill. Él es como nuestro fenómeno residente, pero es realmente dulce una vez que lo conoces— dijo para la estructura social de Tom.

Tom se preguntó si estaban hablando del mismo Bill. Sacudió su cabeza. — No, uh, lo conozco, estoy… sólo estoy sorprendido de que tenga amigos, para ser honesto. — Explicó — Nosotros, uh, no nos llevamos exactamente bien— Volvió en si mismo lo suficiente como para darle una sonrisa seca.

Jessica rozo su brazo casualmente, su mano suave y las uñas cuidadas. — No te preocupes por él. Le gusta hacerse el genial, pero es un muchacho muy lindo en el corazón— ella elevó su mano para saludar a Bill, quien detrás de sus lentes debió de haberla visto ya que su boca se curvo en una sonrisa y agito sus dedos en respuesta. Tom estaba más que seguro de que esa acción era una sardónica dirigida a él, pero Jessica parecía ignorante a eso.

Tom tosió, y puso una de sus fuertes manos en la espalda pequeña de ella, cuidadosamente guiándola hacia delante, evadiendo la sonrisa continua de Bill. — Parece alguien interesante— dijo con cuidadoso desinterés. — Aunque no, espero, ¿es el único?— Le sonrió a Jessica, y se tranquilizo cuando la muchacho le miro a los ojos mientras sonreía esta vez.

— No, no es el único.

Sin la distracción de Jessica o el misterio de Bill, el resto del día corrió dolorosamente lento. A pesar de su recién encontrada entrega a su superación y mejoramiento personal, especialmente educativo, para la última hora de su última clase Tom ya tenía su celular afuera y estaba mandándose mensajes discretamente con Nathan.

_¿Vas a hacer algo hoy?_

_Nada compañero acabo de terminar con tu mama, debo de estar disponible para cuando salgas ¿Por qué?_

_Aburridísimo y necesito un oído compasivo._

_Siempre contento de ser el trasero que llegas a esperar._

Tom sonrió a pesar de si mismo _¿Qué tal te caería ir a la fuente de comida en el centro de servicio comunitario? ¿Te veo ahí?_

_Trato hecho, deja la saco, me subo el cierre y te caigo 3 3 3_

Tom metió su celular al bolsillo, respirando con alivio y sintiendo sus hombros descansar más tranquilos. Otro feliz y amistoso acontecimiento. Su día se estaba iluminando a pesar de los intentos bruscos de Bill Trümper de llover sobre su paraíso.

Toma eso, Reina de la Tortura.

El centro de servicio comunitario en el que Tom y Nathan habían trabajado no estaba en la nueva ciudad de Tom, pero él tenía carro y Nathan no, Y Nathan aún vivía en el área, con su madre y sus esporádicos novios, en un pequeño apartamento de un piso.

Tom fácilmente encontró donde estacionarse al aire libre, y bajándose se aseguro de dejar su cartera en el carro y sus lentes negros puestos en su rostro, adoptando un paso perezoso y de desinterés – dejándole saber a todos de su intención de que estaba más que dispuesto a partirse los nudillos y que lo había hecho antes, lo suficiente para irradiar esa sensación de violencia despreocupada.

Tom se dirigió al área de comida y localizo a su viejo amigo Nathan casi inmediatamente. El muchacho sobresalía de la gente en las mejores de las veces, y esta no era la excepción, su cabello en su usual mata de rizos oscuros, enfundado en una chaqueta corta de estampado de leopardo y pantalones de mezclilla entalladísimos en verde bosque y encima un par de tennis rosa fluorescente sin atar en sus tobillos. Nathan tenía sus dos manos en la chaqueta, un audífono en el oído, tarareando horrorosamente, pero cuando notó a Tom moviéndose hacia él, su carilla masculina se lleno de una sonrisa amplia y brillante. Tom eligió una manera más sutil de saludarle, su boca elevándose por una comisura.

Nathan brincó para encontrarle, y sin preámbulo alguno tiro su brazos alrededor de Tom y saltó a sus brazos, — ¡Tommy! — Gritó jubiloso. — Nunca volvamos a separarnos por tanto tiempo. Casi muero y mi corazón ya no puede soportarlo.

Tom gruñó con el repentino peso, pero era más atlético que su amigo delgado y lo soportó fácilmente — al menos hasta la barandilla, sopesándolo como si planeara dejarlo caer. Nathan se rió, medio inclinándose para tentar a la suerte y medio apretando su agarre en Tom.

Tom se rindió a una sonrisa tonta, indefenso cerca de Nathan como siempre lo fue, vulnerable a su buen humor y entusiasmo infantil, y dejo que su amigo se parara sobre sus propios pies. — Lo voy a hacer algún día si sigues brincando sobre mi de esa manera — Tom le advirtió, colocando sus lentes sobre su gorra, sus ojos achicándose con placer.

—Pffffttttt — Descartó la idea sonoramente, metiendo sus manos de nuevo en la chaqueta y dirigiéndose hacia el área de comida. — Dejarme caer, nunca. Tirarme como si no hubiera mañana, siempre — Hizo un corto y obsceno movimiento ondulante con la cadera.

Tom reviró los ojos, entendiéndole. Nathan había llegado de Inglaterra algunos años atrás, y nunca se había adaptado al estilo de vida extranjero o la cultura, y mantuvo su acento y más de un modismo de su vieja vida. Era una amistad que rayaba más en la fraternidad de hermanos – Quizás más que eso. Los hermanos peleaban, había cierto distanciamiento entre ellos, pero no entre Tom y Nate; ellos disfrutaban de una rara intimidad que no estaban dispuestos a compartir con una chica.

Tomaron algo de comida, Nate hablando y flirteando a su alrededor a mil por minuto, como era su manera, y tomaron una mesa afuera para facilitarse el compartir la cajetilla de cigarros que Nathan patrocinó. Encendiendo uno y recostándose en sus asientos, Nathan abrió con un — ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo es la vida con la Shemale dominatrix o lo que sea que sea?

Tom resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. — Ni siquiera sé. Un minuto, es perfectamente carismático, si no un poco defensivo. Y al siguiente está siendo una zorra malintencionada sin razón alguna… el apartamento está lo suficientemente bien. El vecindario no está mal. No creo que pueda conseguir algo mejor— Tom confesó.

— ¿Es tan malo para que te regrese a vivir con una pa' y tu ma'? — Nate preguntó, exhalando una nube de humo.

Tom sacudió su cabeza — Como si le fuera a dar la jodida satisfacción de pasarme por encima. Piensa que tiene todo resuelto, que está en control de todo y de todos, incluido yo. Que se joda. Me voy a quedar hasta que uno de los dos estalle y mate al otro. Es tan duro como un clavo, seguro, pero hasta los clavos se doblan si los golpeas desde al ángulo correcto. Tiene un punto débil, y lo voy a encontrar por Dios — Escupió con brutalidad — No seré superado por una diva menor con tendencias … sociópatas… costureras.

Nathan silbó apreciativo. — Suena como un gilipollas — Soltó y le dio una mordida a su pizza — ¿Cuál es su problema?

— Joder si lo sé — Tom gruñó, hundiéndose en su asiento — Ni siquiera sé por que me invitó a vivir con él. Un segundo me esta fastidiando, y al siguiente declara que viviré con él y me da una llave. Ni tengo ni puta idea, y siempre es así todo el tiempo, ¡con todo! Fue como que amable esta mañana, y seguro, se la pasó quejándose de eso, pero entonces llegamos a la escuela ¡y se va sobre mí! Después de que le di el aventón, por – ¡por ofrecerle llevarlo a casa, maldita sea! Que jodidos, ¿cómo demonios lo entiendes? Me ha estado molestando todo el maldito día, y simplemente no lo entiendo.

— Entonces que se joda eso de ser un caballero— Nate propuso entre bocados de pizza. — Se tan bueno como lo sea contigo. No lo lleves a ningún lado, no lo trates como una señorita, o jotito, o lo que sea que sea — Se encogió de hombros. — Él te invitó a vivir con él, no hay nadie a quien culpar más que a él mismo si no le gusta.

Tom suspiró. — Quiero decir, no soy dulce con él. Lo trato como me trata, y no voy a mentir, obtener una reacción de él es realmente la mejor sensación. Quizás simplemente no fui echo para esto de ser buena persona. Ya no estoy para más, pero ahora he desarrollado una adicción a provocar jotitas. Es horrible. Estoy sufriendo de abstinencia— se quejó.

Nate sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo. — ¿Necesitas algo para quitar la tensión?

Tom lo miro por encima de su nariz — De ti, no gracias.

Nate palmeo su chaqueta sobre su corazón — Roma no fue construida en un día. Si necesitas algo de ayuda para permanecer en el camino…

— Estoy 90% seguro de que eso no me ayudará a mantener el curso tanto como ponerme en el curso para Funyuns— Tom dijo socarrón.

Nate se encogió de hombros inexpresivo, recargándose en su asiento. — Bien, sabes donde encontrarme cuando las noches se vuelvan muy solitarias.

Tom sonrió jugando con su arcillo del labio. — Bastante seguro d que esa es una cosa que no necesitaré de ti.

Nate silbó. — ¿En serio? Deberían de embotellar tus feromonas, al menos para la ciencia. ¿Es linda? ¿Senos como melones, trasero como pan de hamburguesa?

— Por el amor de Dios, Nate. Es una chica, no un aperitivo-

— He escuchado que las chicas son perfectamente comibles hoy en día, si las atrapas antes de su fecha de expiración.

Tom apretó sus labios. —Ugh, voy a vomitar. Pero sí, ella es así de linda. Una dulce cosita llamada Jessica. Tímida, del tipo estudiosa, pero definitivamente lo suficiente madura— dijo, su sonrisa regresando. — Más devota a la escuela de lo que usualmente me gusta, pero no me importa; creo que me gustará tener una chica más independiente está vez, no tan demandante, pero es genial que pueda hacerse cargo de ella misma, ¿sabes?

— A mi me gustan que pase sobre mi y sea mi reina — Nate anunció haciendo que una mesa cercana les mirara desconcertados.

— ¿Aún lloriqueando por Kelly? — Tom sonrió — Después de todo, ella te pateo las bolas.

— Oh, Kelly — Nate suspiró con nostalgia — Cada vez que me llamas sucio pervertido, mi corazón se paraliza. Sí. Ella es en todo lo que puedo pensar. Eso, y esta idea que tuve en la regadera esta mañana de un grupo de monjas manejando trayendo la justicia rápida en su carro, las Vanticano, sin vestir más nada que su hábito y ropa de seda interior.

Tom tuvo que reírse con eso. — Nate, a veces me preocupo por tu sanidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sólo a veces? — El castaño se burló, contento como si fuera un alago.

Tom sacudió su cabeza, riéndose gentil mientras se centraba en su cena. — Bueno si Kelly no cae, siempre puedes cortejar a mi compañero. ¿Cómo están las cosas a parte de? ¿Cuál era su nombre, Howard? — Tom pregunto, inquiriendo por el más reciente novio de la madre de Nathan.

— Oh, puse un lápiz labial en su estuche de afeitado, y está mañana le dije que olía a perfume de mujer. Es cuestión de tiempo. — Nate dijo bruscamente. Él poseía un hábito bastante fuerte de hacer que los pretendientes de su madre salieran huyendo, y por más ligero que se tomara sus acciones, Tom podía entender porque hacia lo que hacia. Su madre era todo lo que tenía, realmente; su vida había sida tan exclusiva por tanto tiempo que ya no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un cambio. Y más que eso, no podía detenerse a si mismo de hacer travesuras. Era como una urgencia patológica que no podía controlar – Tom imaginó que era la necesidad de atención y de aprobación de sus compañeros o de quien fuera, en realidad. Pero cuando se trataba de eso a Tom no le importaba. Nate era Nate, y adoraba al otro muchacho más de lo que podría soportar. Su vida estaría miserablemente vacía sin la locura impredecible del otro muchacho.

Platicaron de todo, fumando y terminando su comida, y Tom aprovecho la disponibilidad de Nate para mover su cama de casa de sus padres a su carro y a su nuevo apartamento. Se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que Bill ya había estado en casa anteriormente y que había vaciado la segunda habitación, amontonando la primera con los vestidos, materiales y la mesa de corte. Nate había mirado los vestidos entusiasta, pero con el tono de advertencia de Tom había salido con una promesa de "la próxima vez". Tom llevó a su amigo a casa, diciendo hola a su madre y regresando a la suya con el corazón más ligero y el pensamiento de algo de comida.

Después de haber pasado un tiempo lejos, en comparación con gente como Nate y Jessica con los cuales era fácil llevarse bien, disfrutar junto a ellos, la actitud abrupta y abrasiva de Bill parecía aún más sesgada. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Por qué era tan desconfiado, tan descaradamente cortante? ¿Cómo era posible que lograra tener amigos de la manera en que se comportaba? ¿Por qué la ropa, el cabello, el maquillaje y el taller de sastre? ¿Dónde estaba su familia? Y lo más importante ¿de qué manera Tom lo iba a saber y qué iba a ser con la información?

(**N/A**: Funyuns son como esas papas que son como aros de cebolla pero sin la cebolla adentro? O algo así. Son realmente super buenos)

+.+.+.+


	8. En Ausencia de la Reina Parte 2

**8. En Ausencia de la Reina (Parte 2)**

**+.+.+.+  
><strong>

Tom se despertó esa noche en medio de la desconocida oscuridad de su nueva habitación, la luces de seguridad alrededor del edificio brillando pobremente a través de las persianas, iluminando las cajas alineadas en al pares e invadiendo su cama. Le tomo un momento el averiguar que lo había despertado; un golpeteo rítmico en la otra habitación que identifico como una máquina de coser. Giro su cara par mirar el reloj sobre una de las cajas, dándose cuenta que pasaba de medianoche. Se quejó, dejando su cabeza colgar, sus rastas pesadas en su estupor, antes de levantarse torpemente de la cama y salir cansadamente al pasillo, acercándose a la luz que salía de la otra habitación.

Los ojos medio cerrados contra la luz, Tom se recargo en el marco de la puerta y miro a su compañero mientras trabajaba. No sabía a que hora Bill había llegado, pero tuvo el tiempo suficiente para bañarse, su cabello caía en ondas sobre su frente y rostro cansado. Sus brazos delgados pero sorprendentemente fuertes estaban desnudos, las mangas de un pequeño jersey doblados sobre sus codos y un pedazo de satín muy oscuro pasaba por la máquina de coser.

Finalmente dándose cuenta del escrutinio, Bill miro a la puerta, cambiando la paleta de caramelo en su boca de lugar para que el palito quedara del otro lado. Bajo su mirada así de rápido, y había algo en ella que hizo que Tom se detuviera, pero medio dormido era algo que no pudo identificar. — ¿Te desperté? — Bill pregunto, no deteniendo su trabajo, su pie presionando el pedal.

Tom bostezo descartando la idea. — ¿Qué estas haciendo despierto? Pasa de la media noche — Preguntó, olvidando completamente la manera tan agria en que se despidieron la última vez.

— No podía dormir — Bill gruñó —Decidí avanzarle al trabajo.

— ¿Algo con lo que pueda ayudarte? — Tom pregunto aún dormido.

Bill sólo le miro levantando una ceja.

Tom se palmeo la cara — No con la cosida sólo… ¿café, o algo? Si vas a quedarte toda la noche.

El pie de Bill aflojó el pedal, la máquina de coser lentamente deteniéndose mientras ponía toda su atención en Tom, sus cejas elevándose con sorpresa. Parecía que no tenía una respuesta para eso.

Cuando no obtuvo contestación pero si una mirada muy concentrada y penetrándote, Tom se encogió de hombros, retirándose del marco preparándose para irse.

— Yo, uh, yo no— Bill tartamudeo — bebo. O como. Aquí dentro. Mientras trabajo— Confesó torpemente — En caso de que se tire o algo, ¿sabes?

Tom parpadeo con flojera, sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalonera. — Está bien.

Bill miro sus manos, y otro pequeño silencio se plantó en el ambiente; Bill lo rompió con un murmullo bajo.

Tom se detuvo y parpadeo. — Disculpa, estoy medio dormido. Eso sonó como un montón de números.

—Mi celular — Bill explicó suavemente— Pero sólo en caso de emergencias. Es pre pagado, y no puedo pagar muchos minutos. Sólo lo tengo para el trabajo.

— Escríbelo en algo o recuérdame en la mañana, no lo voy a recordar ahora— Tom medio bostezó. — Pero gracias. Significa mucho para mi, Bill.

Bill agacho su cabeza un poco más, encorvándose y pisando el pedal de nuevo. —Sí, bien, como se— murmuró regresando a trabajar.

Tom le miró por otro segundo, luego se giro y regreso a su habitación. Se metió de nuevo en su cama, removiéndose grácilmente entre las almohadas, y después de pensarlo un rato, saco su iPod, se puso los audífonos y lo prendió, dejando que Moby tapará los sonidos de la máquina de coser.

_Que extraño pajarito_ Tom pensó cayendo en un sueño de un flamenco cubierto con cinta de medir, sus plumas echas de pinchos y agujas de coser que le picaban cada vez que intentaba acariciarlo.

La mañana siguiente, Tom se levanto a su hora y le sorprendió encontrar a Bill de nuevo levantado, arreglando su bolso en la cocina. Su cabello de nuevo en la moja con lo vio la primera vez, sus ojos pintados con sombra oscura, ropas rotas fa la moda y ajustadas excepto por la playera que se caía por uno de sus hombros. Incongruentemente traía un par de sandalias con el conjunto.

— No soy exactamente un experto en Alta Costura, pero esas chancletas me lucen como una mala elección— Tom dijo secamente, mirando al calzado de manera insegura. Por alguna razón, estaba sorprendido de encontrar que los pies de Bill no estaban pintados.

— Voy a usar stilettos, no puedo pedalear con ellos puestos— Respondió, sacudiendo su bolso por las asas asegurándose que todo estuviera acomodado.

Tom sacudió la cabeza— Realmente no puedo entender como es que no sólo estás despierto, si no todo listo… — Señaló vagamente las ropas de Bill, y este le miro lo suficiente para levantar una ceja.

—Realmente no toma tanto tiempo. Es nada comparado con todo el que debes perder _nadando_ en tus ropas — Resopló con desde — Como sea, hice demasiados panqueques, así que comételos. Mi número esta en el refrigerador— Se puso la bolsa en el hombro y se dirigió a la salida.

Tom le miro tontamente antes de que sus pies recibieran el mensaje de que quería que le siguieran. — Espera, ¿Por qué no me dejas que te lleve?

—¿ Y escuchar otra letanía de perras, putas y del barrio? Me voy en bici, gracias. Y comete esos jodidos panqueques o que me ayude Dios- —Se giró para mirar a Tom duramente que éste tuvo que hacerse para atrás. — Te veo en la escuela— Puso la bicicleta en su otro hombro, salió y cerró la puesta fuertemente detrás de él.

Tom se desinfló, la tensión saliendo de él con Bill. — Bueno— Suspiró en el silencio — Será mejor que me coma esos jodidos panqueques.

Tom tenía sus dudas respecto a si Bill había "hecho demasiados panqueques", tantos que sólo hizo para Tom, considerando que no había evidencia de que su compañero hubiera siquiera desayunado, pero decía dejas sus sospechas silenciosas. Lo tomó por lo que era, un gesto lindo, y estaba satisfecho con eso. Los panqueques tampoco estaban mal, y era una torre decente, así que Tom se alisto y se fue a la escuela con un estomago lleno y la satisfacción de estar en terreno tranquilo con Bill.

Desgraciadamente, no tenía alguna clase con la distracción dulce de Jessica ese día, y eso hizo que el ir a clases se tornara interminable hasta que le llego un mensaje de texto de Nathan, con una fotografía de un melón cantalupo adjunto _Tu novia_ era todo lo que decía, e hizo sonreír a Tom a pesar de si mismo mientras se sentaba en su primera clase del día.

Se sentía bien el ser capaz de de entregar su tarea, a tiempo y completa, sabiendo que fue él el que hizo el trabajo y lo hizo bien, que indudablemente tendría una buena marcar. Dejó que la euforia de tan relativamente menor logro le recorriera, relajando su cuerpo y poniendo una sonrisa permanente en su boca. Sabía que aún eran los primeros días aún, y con Jessica en el horizonte y una relativamente inexplorada escuela a su disposición, no había límite de posibles distracciones. Pero sus viejos hábitos no lo iban a disuadir, no – este año, ese Tom es diferente. No iba a caer en sus defectos. Iba a haber una nueva chica, nuevos amigos, nuevas distracciones.

Con excepción de unos compañeros, ya sea de la variedad Jessica o jotitas, Tom decidió tomarse su tiempo y realmente investigar algunas de las nuevas distracciones. Metió sus libros en su casillero, tomó los que necesitaría en su próxima clase, y con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra agarrando las tiras de su mochila, curioseó por los pasillos. Había los grupos estereotipo, claro, deportivos y las porristas y esos que pertenecen a clubs y esas cosas, pero también están los que escaparon de la corriente principal; deambulando hacia los campos deportivos vacios, en los límites del patio. Tom se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la sesión de rap estilo libre de un grupo en las mesillas de trabajo. Reconoció a unos de los improvisados raperos como los que se encontró en su primer día – el alto y bronceado gánster con su nariz herida y sus tatuajes, su bajo y robusto seguidor que le toco el codazo, y uno de los otros que estuvieron a la ano. No interfirió o se hizo notar en la pequeña multitud, sólo admiro desde lejos hasta que la primera campana sonó.

A pesar de sus intentos de discreción, mientras la multitud se dispersaba un gentil mano le tomó del brazo. Tom se giró y se encontró de frete con una sonrisa no familiar y un rostro magullado — Ey, Tom ¿cierto? — Preguntó el gánster, y su interés parecía genuino que Tom elevó su barbilla en reconocimientos y acepto el apretón de manos ofrecido.

— Sí, — Le saludó aún reservado. Ya estaba familiarizado con este tipo de juego, y sabía qe a pesar de la claridad del otro estudiante, estaba siendo evaluado tanto como Tom lo estaba avaluando a él. — Ustedes realmente son buenos, sólo estaba admirando.

El otro sonrió relajado, su peso descansado en una de sus piernas, sus brazos cruzadas al frente. — ¿Lo crees? ¿Haces estilo libre también? — Preguntó.

Tom sacudió la cabeza, adoptando una pose más relajada también. — ¿libre? No, soy más de las letras. No tengo habilidad para el estilo libre, pero creo que eso me hace apreciar su talento aún más — sonrió.

El muchacho de piel oscura se rió, y era un sonido placentero realmente. — Ey, eso es muy bueno, cada quien lo suyo. Por cierto, soy Bushido; el que estuvo escupiendo los ritmos hoy fue Kay One, y nuestra (Beat-boxer) es Chakuza. Lamento que no nos hayamos conocido en mejores términos la otra vez— Bushido dijo socarrón.

Tom se encogió de hombros. — Tu pleito no era conmigo, sin rencores— dijo a pesar de preguntarse por dentro de la sabiduría de hacerse amigo de alguien con tendencias tan violentes – conexiones con la vida que estaba luchando por dejar atrás.

Bushido también se encogió de hombros, despreocupado — Trümper tiene ese efecto en la gente. Ellos o lo aman o lo odian. Me provoca mal, siempre lo ha hecho, y el sentimiento es mutuo. Aunque he escuchado que tu no te llevas precisamente bien con él también — Bushido le sonrió.

— El un tipo difícil de conocer— Tom medio acepto, la torre de panqueque inclinando la balanza a favor de Bill — ¿Ustedes hacen esto en su tiempo libre siempre?

Los ojos de Bushido brillaron, dándose cuenta de la intención de Tom de cambiar el tema pero no reconociéndolo. — La mayoría del tiempo si estamos en el campus. Algunas veces nos saltamos las clases, sabes, para hacer las batallas en otro lado o sólo para divertirnos. Si quieres eres bienvenido. Es importante, sabes, a quien conoces aquí. Lo mismo que en cualquier otro lugar. — Extendió sus brazos de una manera madura, y la última campana de advertencia sonó. — Nos vemos luego, Tom. Mantente por aquí, incluso podrías ganarte un nuevo nombre— Dándole a Tom nada de tiempo para negarse o decir algo más, Bushido le sonrió y levantó una mano en despedida y se retiro con su pantalonera.

Tom también levantó su mano como respuesta, abrumado, pero también satisfecho. Extrañaba ese aspecto de su vieja vida, la camadería y el sentimiento de pertenencia, la música y las palabras, pero era una delgada línea que estaba caminando tan pronto – sabía que ese gente favorecía sus viejas costumbres, las cuelas estaba tratando de romper, esas que eran muy fácil satisfacer. Pero mientras el se mantenga fuertes, apegado a ello, tomándolo un día a la vez, valdría la pena el riesgo. No era tan malo – siempre había el arte, y él nunca argumentaría contra eso.

Acomodando su mochila sobre su hombro, Tom regreso hacia su salón de clases tranquilamente, componiendo una nueva rima y un nuevo ritmo ya.


	9. Pateando y Gritando

**10. Pateando y Gritando**

**+.+.+.+  
><strong>

La vida con Bill se podría decir que era placentera; no había una amistad real naciendo entre ellos mientras se acomodaban a la rutina y se ignoraban el uno al otro como barcos por la noche, de la escuela al trabajo, a casa y de nuevo a empezar. La encantadora tensión entre ellos aún era palpable, ocasionando el intercambio de muecas desdeñosas y frases sarcásticas, manteniendo a cada uno sobre las uñas de los pies.

A Tom le gustaba. Él no podría desear por un mejor comienzo para su nueva vida. Batallaba pero cuando por fin lograba salir adelante le provocaba un sentimiento de euforia, de bienestar; había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer lo correcto.

Pero como fuera, era un nuevo camino el que estaba siguiendo. No siempre estaba bien iluminado, y algunas veces bifurcaba en muchas direcciones con muy poca dirección de cual elegir. Ese era su propio camino, un viaje personal, así que cuando involucraba a otra gente, estaba perdido. ¿Los ayudó? ¿Los guió? ¿Los salvó?

Bill era una elección fácil. Como a cualquier animal peligroso, por su propia seguridad los dejaba bien solos.

¿Pero un total extraño a la merced de alguien más? ¿Alguien que parecía al menos indefenso, quien podría o no podría sufrir violencia? Provocar era una cosa, pero la amenaza de dolor era otra. Tom se encontraba a si mismo en una encrucijada mientras se detenía junto a su antiguo compañero de cuarto, mientras Bill se recargaba contra los casilleros entre una turba de espectadores.

Al final del pasillo, una pequeña riña, si le podía llamar así, se desarrollaba. Dos pequeños muchachos, de nuevo ingreso, por sus ropas nuevas y su comportamiento tímido, estaban siendo acosados por un grupo de mayores de aspecto rudo. No había empujones o jalones aún, sólo crueles insultos, y mucho de bloquearles el camino, típico _bullying_. Pero Tom sabía por experiencia que entre menos reacción obtengan los abusadores de sus objetivos, más era probable que los cosas escalaran de nivel.

Tom frunció el ceño, la mano tensa sobre la tira de su mochila, mientras Bill inclinaba la cabeza, sus brazos cruzados al frente. — Tom— Dijo sin siquiera haberse girado para ver quien estaba a su lado — Dame tu soda.

Tom parpadeó — Disculpa, ¿qué?

— Tu soda — Repitió — Dámela.

— ¿Estás bromeando conmigo? — Tom soltó — Estás… joder ¿realmente estás _disfrutando_ esto?

Bill entonces se giró, mirándolo fastidiado. — ¿Qué es, Sprite? Será suficiente. Gracias, Tom — Extendió su mano expectante. Tom apretó la quijada, irritado de haber sido tironeado por la frialdad de Bill. Entrecerró los ojos mirando a su compañero, respirando fuertemente por la nariz, y sólo por ser un imbécil, agitó la bebida y le sacó el gas antes de dársela. — Ten — Tom masculló, y para su consternación, Bill sólo la aceptó con pereza.

El pelinegro agarró la botella por el cuello, luego la aventó ligeramente, como si midiera su peso. — Juzgando por tu expresión y como le sacaste lo bueno, es más Spite, pero como sea. Sostén mis zapatos. — Sujetando el hombro de Tom, se quito sus botas altas al tobillo, y Tom automáticamente puso una mano en la espalda del otro. El de rastas se tensó cuando escuchó un quejido ahogado, y observó cómo uno de los agresivos le tiraba los libros a uno de los chicos, y luego lo aventaba a él al piso.

— No puedo sólo… — Tom fue detenido de quejarse más cuando Bill se paró. Agarró sus botas, los estampo en el pecho del rastudo y camino hacia el lugar de la pelea, Sprite en mano. Tom luchó por mantener las botas de caer, mirando confundido mientras Bill caminaba entre la muchedumbre. Se acercó al tipo más cercano a él tocándolo en la espalda con la mano vacía. Cuando el estudiante se giró, lo altanero pintado en rostro, Bill no se lo pensó dos veces – atacó con la botella de Sprite, tan fuerte como pudo, contra el otro, como si le estuviera dando un revés justo en la cara al arrogante mocoso.

Un grito colectivo y un quejido bajo de incredulidad barrieron el pasillo, e incluso Tom se quedó parado ahí, sujetando los zapatos de Bill, su quijada abierta mientras miraba a la botella golpear con un sonido solido, la sangre regándose, el estudiante escupiendo lo que podrían ser dientes, y tropezaba para terminar sobre su trasero, aullidos de agonía opacados tras sus manos.

Tom fue el primero en moverse, aún sosteniendo las botas en una mano, trotó hacia las victimas petrificadas — Recojan sus libros — Les siseó a los estudiantes con las manos vacías y los ojos muy abiertos. — ¡Levanten sus malditos libros! ¡Vamos! Salgan de aquí antes de que un maestro llegue— Tomó al otro por el brazo y lo empujó hacia otro pasillo, mirando como se tropezaba pero esperaba por su amigo a que juntara sus libros. — No quieren estar involucrados en esto – ¡lárguense! — Tom ladró, empujándolos mientras escucha como la verdadera pelea se desataba detrás de él.

Tom se giró, mirando como la violencia se creaba entre Bill y los otros dos estudiantes aún de pie, y sintió su corazón acelerarse. Su sangre se sentía pesada y potente, sus manos comenzaron a temblar por la adrenalina. Extrañaba esto, ese sentimiento, ese estímulo, esa inquietud salvaje por la vida, y ahí tenía una razón para interceder – era un pelea injusta, comenzada con nobles intenciones, Bill pudiera que no fuera un amigo, pero Tom lo conocía y eso era suficiente.

— ¡Sepárense! ¡Sepárense! Trümper ¡Trümper! ¡Todos ustedes sepárense antes de que llame a la seguridad del campus! — La cabeza de Tom salió de su estupor de tirar las botas y su mochila, su corazón se detuvo, sintiendo como la oportunidad se le escapaba de las manos mientras un maestro, quizás el director, un tipo alto y robusto en un traje sastre, interrumpía la pelea corporalmente. _No... No aún, sólo un poco…_

Tom se metió en la trifulca a pesar de su lógica, pero en lugar de lanzar golpes, agarró a su compañero de apartamento por debajo de sus brazos y lo saco torpemente, Bill aún pateando, aún agitando la botella de soda ridículamente. El director calmó a los otros dos delincuentes, mientras otro maestro se inclinaba para ayudar al otro que estaba tirado en el piso, — ¡Métanse con alguien de su tamaño, hijos de puta! — Literalmente escupió — ¡Vamos a ver que tan hombrecitos son cuándo les patee el culo sin romperme una sola jodida uña! ¡Atrévanse, bola de putos, estoy disponible 24 por 7!

— Bill… ¡Bill! — Tom dijo fuerte, poniéndolo sobre sus pies y presionando una mano en su pecho — Ya cálmate, hombre, ¡se acabo, maldición! ¡Ya párale! — Bill ni siquiera estaba mirando a Tom, respirando fuerte a través de su nariz ensangrentada, mirando sobre el hombro del rastudo hacia los otros estudiantes. Tom frunció el ceño — Oye, estás sangrando…

Bill pasó su mano por debajo de su nariz, sorbiendo, y paseando un poco como fiera enjaulada, su sangre aún alborotada, y respirando con fuerza.

— Vamos, Trümper, conoces la rutina — Un voz profunda suspiro por detrás de Tom y se giro para mirar el cansado rostro del hombre que había separado la pelea.

— ¡Ellos lo empezaron! — Bill explotó, apuntando al grupo con la botella ensangrentada.

— Bill, no importa. Tú estabas armado, ellos no. Y aún así los metiste en esto.

Bill bufó, la nariz hinchada y los ojos entornados. — Era tres contra dos pequeños nuevos. Nadie estaba _haciendo algo_— Bill siseó — ¿Dónde estaba usted, entonces? ¿Comiendo en su oficina? Que se joda usted y sus jodidas reglas, no protegen una sola cosa.

Tom parpadeó, sorprendido, mientras el hombre escuchaba el veneno de Bill, y ponía una mano en la espalda del pelinegro – incluso más que eso, Bill lo permitió, no se lo sacó. — Ponte los zapatos — Dijo — Aún así tienes que venir a la oficina. Vamos. Ya conoces el proceso — Bill obedeció, sentándose en el suelo para ponerse las botas abandonando la soda en el cemento junto a él.

Mientras se giraba para guiar a Bill hacia la oficina principal, el hombre alto le dijo a Tom — ¿Le importaría venir? No estás en problemas, sólo quiere tener ambos lados de la ecuación. Te escribiré una nota para tu maestro — Tom miró entre el hombre y los caídos hombros de Bill mientras limpiaba malhumorado su rostro lleno de sangre.

Tom asintió, tomando su mochila y siguiéndolos detrás, sus ojos fijos en la espalda de Bill.

— Nunca me imagine que fueras de ese tipo.

— Si puedes elegir MAC en lugar de Maybelline tienes que ser capaz de defender tu elección — Bill bromeo miserablemente, un paquete de hielo presionado contra su mejilla mientras se inclinaba sobre sus rodillas.

Los labios de Tom se curvearon, estaba sentado junto al otro, afuera de la oficina del director. Se recargó hacia atrás, los brazos detrás de su cabeza y las piernas estiradas estorbando la pasada. — No dudo de que puedas tú solo, vi como tiraste a Bushido en mi primer día, sólo… nunca me imagine que fueras del tipo de defender a otros.

Bill eleve suavemente una ceja y mira a Tom. — Así que ahora es Bushido.

Tom también elevo la ceja — ¿Se supone que lo llame de otra manera?

Bill sacudió su cabeza cuidadoso. — Gracias por sostener mis botas, les acabo de poner las tachuelas. Hubiera sido muy doloroso si algo les pasara. — Siseó tocando su labio partido, pero sus dedos estaban secos.

Tom le miro socarronamente, entonces se movió para buscar en lo profundo de sus bolsillos. — No hay problema. Hubiera preferido un envolvimiento más de manos, pero siempre estoy feliz de ayudar. — Sacó su mano, abrió un paquete antes de enderezarse en su asiento, y le indicó a Bill que se acercara.

Bill le miro desconfiado pero aún así se giró hacia Tom – alejándose cuando Tom hizo además de tomar su quijada. — ¡Eh! ¿Qué estás… — Dijo sospechoso.

Tom suspiró y tomo la barbilla de Bill de nuevo. — Oh, ya deja de estar de nena. Estás llenando de sangre todo, hasta tu playera — Tom dijo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre alrededor de la nariz y boca de Bill con una toallita. Bill arrugó la cara.

— ¿Qué jodidos pasa contigo? — Farfulló contra la toallita — ¿Quién fregados carga pañuelos húmedos? ¿Qué clase de rufiansito, para empezar? — Se quejó un poco, alejándose, pero Tom reafirmó su agarre, sus dedos callosos en la larga quijada de Bill.

— Limpieza está muy cerca de la devoción. Estate quiero, por el amor de Dios, ¿Cómo puedes aguantar un puñetazo en la cara pero te quejas por una toallita húmeda?

— Es un insulto a mi dignidad— Gruñó pero después de eso obedeció, la cara aún arrugada. Tom le limpió dedicada y pacientemente, quitando toda la sangre y el maquillaje corrido hasta su cuello. Trató de no tardarse mucho, sabiendo que la paciencia de Bill no fue hecha para durar, y también un poco incomodo tocando a alguien con una piel tan suave como la de Bill. Se sentía extraño, como tocar a una chica.

Tom terminó y dejo ir a Bill, mirando la toallita asombrado. — ¿Exactamente cuánto maquillaje usas?

Bill miro al pañuelo y toco su mejilla, retirándola y mirando sus dedos. — Bien, joder— suspiró — Ni siquiera tengo mi bolso aquí. Supongo que tendrá que esperar hasta después de que me suspendan — Bill se quejó, luciendo más enojado por el hecho de necesitar un retoque que por la suspensión.

— Yo, uh, esta no era la primera vez ¿entonces? Parece que tienes problemas manteniendo tus nudillos a raya— Tom remarcó mientras se paraba para tirar la toallita, regresando con un marcador de algún tipo.

Bill resopló y entornó sus ojos a Tom — ¿Oh sí, matonsito? ¿Y supongo que tú estás en el lugar de poder juzgar?

Tom rodó los ojos, de alguna manera se imaginaba que no muchos tenían las pelotas o la paciencia para andar cerca de Bill. Alcanzando la playera del otro, replicó — Quien dijo algo de juicio casto, demonios, era una pregunta inocente. No todos están en contra tuya, ¡ya estate en paz! — Presionó el marcador sobre la playera de Bill, y el otro muchacho trató de quitarse.

— Ey ¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo ahora…?

Tom suspiró otra vez y levantó el plumón para que lo viera. — Es una pluma detergente, joder, ¿qué pensaste que era? ¿Un Sharpie? ¿Una jeringa? Manchaste de sangre toda la playera, y si la dejas secar jamás vas a poder sacarla.

Bill sólo le miró, sus cejas casi juntas por la confusión —… Nunca lograré entenderte.

—Sí, bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo— Tom murmuró, enfocándose en la playera de Bill. El silencio se alargó con una intensidad inconfortable, mientras Bill le miraba. —… Así que ¿sprite, eh? — Tom dijo, aclarando la garganta.

Bill sonrió. — Los productos de la Coca-Cola tiene las mejores botellas – cuello largo, fondo amplio, perfecto para estúpidos retardados con una alta opinión de si mismos.

— Ciertamente le diste con todo— Tom reconoció, sentándose cuando terminó. — Seguro que no vieron esa venir.

— Nunca lo hacen — Respondió ausente, tironeando de su playera.

—No me refería a la botella, aunque es incómodamente genial, lo que dije antes, eso de defender al niño. Sólo que no imaginé eso viviendo de ti. Eres como una especie de testarudo absorto en ti mismo la mayoría del tiempo. — Tom dijo lo suficientemente animado.

— Wow, gracias, esa fue mi dosis de lindura del día— Bill refunfuñó, agachando la cabeza.

— Pero entonces también tienes este lindo lado tuyo, ese que me da un lugar donde quedarme y me hace panqueques-

— Ya te dije, sólo hice demasiados.

— -Y rescata novatos de los malos— Tom terminó aún por sobre las objeciones indignadas de Bill. — Y tú totalmente hiciste esos panqueques para mí. Si genial. Me gustas los panqueques.

— Tienes grillos en las orejas— Murmuró — Y no rescaté a nadie, o lo hice desde el fondo de mi corazón. No soy tan _suavecito_— Escupió de manera desagradable, — debajo de todo.

— ¿Oh? — Tom levantó una ceja — Entonces, lo que hiciste ahí, lo que dijiste….

— Tengo mi temperamento— Bill dijo lentamente — lo saco contra gente que sé que puede soportarlo. Luce mejor para mí también, si me dedico a perseguir a los abusadores y gánster. Y ahora probablemente tenga tres días de suspensión, lo que significa más tiempo para tomar encargos, lo que significa más dinero, y más trabajo en casa, lo que quiere decir que dormiré— Miró a Tom por el rabillo del ojo. — No hay nada que entender, Tom. Sólo tengo un motivo, y ese es buscar por el número uno. Si alguna vez te preguntas por que hago algo – ese es el por qué. Siempre.

Tom se tomó un momento para pensar, _Esta es la primera vez que me llama Tom_, antes de que la puerta a la derecha de Bill se abriera, los delincuentes que Bill golpeo salieron cabizbajos con miradas de odio dirigidas hacia ellos. El director saco su cabeza después, mirándolos. — Muy bien, Bill, y … Tom Kaulitz ¿cierto? Pasen.

La junta parecía más rutina, y no fue sorpresa para Tom, después de ver la familiaridad entre Bill y el director, y la admisión del temperamento. El director suspiró, le rogó, le advirtió, y Bill se encogió, miserable e infantil, en su silla con los brazos cruzados. Tom explicó como las cosas se suscitaron, honestamente con una ligera inclinación hacia Bill – después de todo, sentían de forma similar respecto al _bullying_.

Les dejaron irse, y Bill literalmente salió corriendo sin dirigirle otra palabra a Tom, dejándolo que terminara con su día en medio del revuelo de chismes y rumores. Era entretenido pero aburrido al mismo tiempo, y para la hora en que Tom entró al apartamento compartido, estaba exhausto a causa de todo el caos sin siquiera haber participado.

—Ya regresé— gritó, dejando su mochila y sacándose los zapatos deportivos. Con lo irritable que era Bill, no se sentía con confianza de llamar ese lugar "casa".

—Estoy aquí— Bill respondió perezoso desde el sofá, y cuando Tom levantó la cabeza, Bill asomó la suya por uno de los brazos del mueble mientras le miraba con su usual mirada inexpresiva. — ¿Cómo se puso después de que me fui?

Tom se encogió de hombros, asumiendo instantáneamente que Bill no estaba interesado en su bienestar más que en el furor que causo en el cuerpo estudiantil. — Lo usual, creo. Estás en la boca de todos, que juzgando por tu generalmente comportamiento frívolo este es uno muy nuevo en ti— Tom dijo sarcásticamente, dirigiéndose al refrigerador. — Aparentemente has estado en prisión, que es donde obtuviste tus tatuajes – bastante buenos para ser trabajo de prisión, por cierto.

— Gracias.

— También has participado en un club de pelea, aparentemente— Agregó, revolviendo el frigorífico hasta que encontró una Coca. Limpiando la tapa con su camisa y abriéndola. — Numerosa gente clama el haberte visto todo vendado, golpes y parecido.

— Uh-huh — Bill comento desinteresado, desde donde estaba hojeando una revista, estirado a lo largo del sillón.

— También que mataste a tus padres — Tom se recargó sobre la pared mirando a la sala, mientras sorbía de su refresco. — Los reportes varían entre como lo hiciste y si tenías hermanos.

— Mi favorito personal es el canibalismo— Bill remarcó sin levantar la mirada, lamiendo sus dedos para cambiar de página.

Tom meció su cabeza, tomando más refresco. — Así que qué paso, contigo y tus jefes.

— Los maté, obviamente.

— Algún hermano. — Preguntó Tom burlón.

— No después de que terminé.

Tom reviró los ojos— ¿Y qué tal antes de que empezaras?

— No te gustaría saber— Respondió, pensando que era el punto final.

— Lo haría, de hecho— Dijo Tom con franqueza —Soy curioso.

— Bueno, siempre y cuando recuerdes lo que le pasó al último tipo— Bill le advirtió ligeramente. Tom sólo levantó una ceja; ante su silencio, Bill miro por debajo de sus cejas. — La curiosidad mató al gato.

— Pero la satisfacción lo trajo de vuelta. — Tom contraatacó, y fue el turno de Bill de rodar los ojos. — Vamos, contentaré todo los que quieras preguntarme.

— Yo _no_ quiero preguntarte — Bill dijo tangente.

— Lo admito, soy más fácil de entender que tú — Tom le concedió. — Soy una criatura simple de necesidades simples y sueños simples. — Bill le miro secamente.

— Eres un gánster suburbano hijo de mami con una hoja de rap legamente olvidado y un sincero deseo de planchar cortinas y organizar estantes.

—… y me gustaría conocerte tan bien. — Tom eludió, haciendo un gesto gracioso con su lata de refresco. — En serio, Bill, ¿Qué podría afectar el saber si tuviste un hermano o hermana? Ni siquiera tienes que decirme sus nombres, o algo sobre ellos.

Bill sólo le dio vuelta a la hoja, satisfecho en su manera felina de ignorar lo que sea que les estuviera fastidiando.

— Sabes— Tom arrastró, bajando su bebida y también su cabeza. — sería más fácil de llevarse conmigo, mucho menos intrusivo, cuando estoy satisfecho que cuando estoy curioso.

Bill se quedó callado un largo rato, mirando la misma página de la revista. Tom estaba listo para rendirse, seguro de que Bill le había cortado, cuando habló. — No tengo hermanos— dijo, aclarando su garganta y sobándose el cuello con la mano, incapaz de levantar la mirada. — Sólo era yo. Aunque tengo a alguien, como una hermana. — Carraspeó de nuevo, y se hundió un poco más detrás de la revista.

Tom trató mucho de no sonreír. — Eso es genial— Contestó, y se giró de regreso a la cocina, deliberadamente cumpliendo su palabra de quitar la presión de su compañero. No era tan bueno como el ser el ganador en una pelea, o el sexo, pero era una poderosa satisfacción de haber quebrado a Bill para que le dijera eso. Eso realmente se estaba transformando en un hobby – una obsesión – Bill se estaba volviendo parte de su nueva vida, incluso si tenía que arrastrarlo pateando y gritando.

+.+.+.+


	10. Logros Coronarios

**11. Logros Coronarios**

**+.+.+.+  
><strong>

Los sábados eran más duros para el nuevo código de mejoramiento propio de Tom. Años de fiestas los viernes y fines de semana flojos lo habían entrenado para un comienzo tarde y hambriento. Salió de su cama rodando alrededor de las once, añorando más que nunca el estar de regreso en su casa, donde podía bajar las escaleras en bóxers, y hacer que su madre le hiciera un desayuno caliente. En lugar de eso, se puso un par de deportivos para preservar su modestia, y arrastró los pies por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

La puerta del baño estaba cerrada, y Tom podía escuchar el agua corriendo distante al otro lado, así que se puso a la tarea de buscar algo comible. Bill ya había rondado por ahí dado que ya había una taza de café y platos en el fregadero. Tom hizo una mueca ante la taza vacía y la llenó con jabón y agua para que se remojara. Bill siempre la dejaba secar ahí para que se le formaran manchas de café. Si no valorara tanto su libertad, Tom le hubiera dado un ultimátum.

El refrigerador estaba lleno, pero todo lucia muy difícil de preparar a las 11 en un sábado por la mañana, así que Tom se resignó a tostar waffles. Los sacó del congelador y miró por la pequeña ventana de la cocina. Había un grupo de niños, aún vestidos, corriendo a travez de un aspersor en uno de los jardines amarillentos. El sonido distante de algún tipo de música apenas le llego por encima de los gritos de los niños mientras el camión del helado pasaba. La boca de Tom se elevó; de algún modo deseaba estar ahí abajo con ellos, justo ahora.

Apenas había abierto la caja cuando el apacible silencio de su mañana de sábado se vio arruinado.

— ¡JODER! ¡JODER! ¡JODER! ¡JODER!

Tom brincó, los waffles liberándose de su agarre abruptamente fuerte. Las tuberías sonaron quejándose, y desde el baño se podía escuchar más ruidos de coraje y movimiento general antes de que la puerta se abriera con fuerza. Tom se atrevió a mirar fuera de la cocina y buscar, con los ojos abiertos, por el pasillo.

Bill salió hecho la furia del baño, resbalándose en un mosaico, luciendo miserable y apretando una toalla sobre su delgada cintura. Estaba mojado y furioso, delgado y knobby y pálido, el cabello oscuro pegado a su cuello y rostro. — Oh esta porquería— Bill entró a su cuarto y Tom se le quedó mirando asombrado.

Bill reapareció dos segundos después con una enorme y desgastada playera que alguna vez tubo un logo deportivo en el frente, saltando en un par de bóxers ajustados y acomodándolos en sus húmedas caderas. Tom aclaró su garganta precipitadamente y se regresó a la cocina

Bill entró a la cocina medio segundo después, jalando su playera hacia abajo. Acomodó su cabello mojado hacia atrás con los dedos y fue a hincarse frente al gabinete debajo del fregadero, abriéndolo de un tirón.

— Uh, ¿algo con lo que te pueda ayudar? — Tom pregunto cuidadoso, finalmente deteniéndose para recoger los waffles tirados.

— Lo dudo, ¿Eres un hada del agua caliente? — Bill estalló, sacando una bolsa de lona de herramientas.

—Oh, ¿Se acabó el agua caliente?— Tom pregunto redundante, aún medio dormido y sosteniendo en un brazo los waffles congelados.

— No menciono lo del agua caliente por pura coincidencia — Bill se paró y pateó la puerta del gabinete para que cerrara. — No tengo tiempo para esta mierda, joder… — Pasó a Tom y entró a la sala, hacia un closet discreto que realmente no había notado. Bill lo abrió para revelar un enorme contenedor, y se puso de rodillas mientras revolvía la bolsa de herramientas, largas piernas blancas saliendo ángulos tipo saltamontes.

Tom metió los waffles de nuevo en el congelador y fue tras su compañero, limpiando sus manos en la pantalonera. — ¿Qué se necesita hacer? — Preguntó.

— Bueno, está todo ese asunto de la hambruna mundial, luego creo que pensaré en buscar la cura para el cáncer, pero para poder hacer eso, necesito mis testículos _fuera_ de mi cuerpo, así que sólo voy a arreglar el calentador del agua primero, si es lo mismo para ti — Bill respondió distraído.

— Pensaba en los términos de en que cosas podría ayudar — Tom aclaró — Podría hacerme cargo de esto si tienes que estar en algún otro lado.

Bill le brindó a Tom una mirada despreciativa sobre su hombro. El de rastas casi se sorprendió de ver la expresión a la que se acostumbro tanto en una cara tan diferente; con su cabello hacia atrás y el rostro limpio, Bill lucia indudablemente masculino, aunque algo demacrado donde no era …...

— ¿Qué? — Tom se defendió — Puedo decir la diferencia entra una llave y un destornillador, igual que tú.

— Bob el constructor debe de estar tan emocionado por ti…

— Bill, sólo estoy tratando de ayudar— Tom suspiró, recargándose en una mano sobre el sillón como si la actitud contreras de Bill le estuviera aplastando físicamente tan temprano.

— Yo _sé_ que lo haces — Bill confesó sorprendiéndolo — Sólo que… Yo podía hacer esto antes de que vinieras. Lo haré igual de bien después de que te vayas, puedo hacerme cargo de esto ahora también— Sonaba frustrado e irritado, pero le ofreció a Tom la cortesía de responderle honestamente por una vez, sin el sabor del sarcasmo.

— Entonces, déjame hacerlo ahora. — Tom dijo gentil — Tú te haces cargo de lo que sea que necesites hacer, y yo me haré cargo de esto. También es mi agua caliente; debería de hacerme cargo de ella cuando se descomponga también — Tom intentó negociar — Puedes arreglarla la próxima ¿de acuerdo?

Bill soltó otro suspiro y se inclinó hacia delante hasta que su cabeza chocó contra el calentador con un _clang_ hueco. — Debo de estar desesperado y estúpido, tal vez loco. Bien— Se reclinó hacia atrás y miro a Tom, inteligente. — ¿Piensas que puedes manejar esto mientras me alisto para ir a trabajar?

— ¿Para que son los compañeros de departamento? — Tom sonrió ampliamente — _Besties_.

Bill rodo lo ojos — Probando mi paciencia if youre anything to go by. Bien. Lo dejo en tus manos dudosamente capaces— Se puso de pie, sacudió sus mechones húmedos lejos de su cara y las comisuras de su labios se elevaron con peculiaridad hacia Tom — supongo que si un ciento de monos puedes escribir a Shakespeare, puedes arreglar el calentador.

— Esta dentro del dominio de la posibilidad— Tom accedió, moviendo su mano en un gesto para que Bill pasara.

El pelinegro resopló, pero ya no dijo algún comentario. Tom tomó ese silencio como un gracias.

Así que al final resultó que Tom no pudo arreglar el calentador.

Pero su padre podría.

El papá de Tom refunfuñó ante el favor de fin de semana, pero no hizo más problemas del que normalmente haría, y aceptó el ir a ayudarle. Era la primera vez que había estado en el nuevo vecindario de Tom desde que se cambió, y Tom podía decir que los sentimientos de su padre eran una mezcla de preocupación y aprobación. No era el área más segura, pero era lo bastante buena para que Tom se las apañara por si solo un tiempo.

Arregló el calentador pero le dijo a su hijo que ya era tiempo de hablar con el administrador sobre obtener una nueva; estaba ya muy gastada. Eso terminó su casual conversación entre los dos. No había mucho para ofrecer un tour, la verdad; si te parabas en la sala y mirabas alrededor tendrías el tour. Aunque Tom también estaba seguro de el enojadizo de Bill estaría menos que complacido de tener un extraño rumiando por su casa sin saberlo.

Intercambiaron otra despedida, extraña como era usual con palabras no dichas entre ellos, pero cuando su padre apretó su mano, algo se arrugó entre sus dedos. Mientras su padre bajaba las escaleras, Tom miro su puño con el cejo fruncido; arrugado en su mano había un billete de 10 dólares. Levantó la mirada para ver a su padre marcharse, pero nunca se giró, sólo se subió en su camioneta y manejó sin decir otra palabra.

Tom lo dejo partir, sus dedos sujetando el billete.

Bill legó tarde a casa esa noche, luciendo realmente cansado por una vez. Dejó su bicicleta contra la pared, como siempre, pero a diferencia de otros días, aventó su bolso en el sofá y se dejó caer junto a ella, sus largas piernas extendidas frente a él. Soltó un suspiro, despeinando su flequillo lacio.

— Bienvenido — Tom dijo, haciendo su aparición desde la cocina, sus rastas recogidas en un nudo tras su cabeza, aún con los pantaloncillos de la mañana.

Bill gruñó, sus ojos aún cerrados.

— El calentón está arreglado — Agregó. — Aunque pienso que probablemente deberíamos hablar con el administrador sobre cambiarlo antes de que ya no sirva completamente.

Bill resopló.

Tom se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en el marco de la entrada — ¿Día largo?

— No tanto como la golpiza que te voy a poner si no te callas y me dejas en paz — Bill dijo finalmente murmurando.

— Bastardo— Opinó — Fui por la cena.

— Apuesto a que los neandertales están tan celosos. — Replicó Bill. — Vete. Bill estar cansado.

— ¿Bill estar hambriento? — Tom preguntó, y le aventó una hamburguesa empaquetada al regazó, haciendo que su compañero brincara y evitara dejarla caer.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó sentándose propiamente y mirando sospechosamente la hamburguesa.

— Una hamburguesa. He escuchado que es el furor de hoy en día — Dijo Tom secamente.

— ¿Y por que me la estas dando?

— No te mates pensándolo, princesa, es sólo una hamburguesa. — Bill torció el gesto con el apodo — perdón; _su majestad_— Tom acentuó, corrigiéndose a si mismo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Bill hizo una mueca, pero devolvió su atención a la comida, el papel haciendo ruido entre sus manos mientras la observaba contemplativo. Tom reviró los ojos, se acercó al sillón, tomó la hamburguesa, para el disgusto de Bill, el cual abrió la boca indignado pero al final no dijo nada.

— Primero, le quitas el papel, — Tom explicó, inclinándose hacia Bill e ilustrando, como si le explicara lentamente a un niño. — ¿Ves? ¡Oh! ¡Es una hamburguesa! Y las hamburguesas son para comerse — Gritó y le ofreció el pan a Bill, quien se lo arrebató burlón. — Cómalo, su alteza, necesitará su energía para decapitar campesinos mañana. — Dio palmaditas en la rígida moja, y Bill le quitó la mano de golpe.

— Basta — Dijo con la boca llena. — No voy a decapitar a nadie. Los campesinos arreglaron el calentador de agua, creo que merecen un descanso.

— Mi lady es tan amable— Tom dijo, inclinando la cabeza.

— M'lady va a golpearte tan fuerte que tendrás que usar el camión el lunes si no te largas ahora.

Tom sonrió satisfecho como para dejarlo pasar. — Bien, si no hay nada más, creo que me iré a la cama.

Bill sólo curveó su labio, quitando el papel mientras enterraba los dientes en su cena hambriento. Tom reflexionó, no importara cuanto lo fastidiare, Bill comía más como un cerdo de granja que como una princesa. Sacudió su cabeza, aún sonriendo, y regresó a la cocina a terminar de limpiar lo que uso para su cena. Dijo buenas noches a Bill mientras apagaba las luces de la cocina y caminó por el pasillo hacia su cuarto; Bill gruñó algo en respuesta, escurriendo salsa cátsup por la boca, y fue más que suficiente para Tom.

No estaba seguro al día siguiente si debería de estar eufórico o decepcionado cuando notó que su compañero ya se había ido, y había un billete de cinco dólares pegado en el refrigerador.

+.+.+.+


	11. Whoopsiedoodles

**11.- Whoopsiedoodles**

+.+.+.+

En la ausencia de Bill después de la pelea, y con las cosas a un nivel más tolerable entre ellos, Tom se sintió libre de escurrirse en las gradas con su libreta. Las cosas no estaban tan opresivas como lo fueron en su vieja escuela; no tenía gente con la que juntarse y seguir, o una chica, en realidad. Pero él era, después de todo, la nueva rareza en _esa_ escuela, con su apariencia holgada y su actitud relajada, todos esperaban llegar a conocerlo – o al menos la historia detrás del mito.

Tom deseaba demasiado que todo terminara siendo especulación.

Tom no quería privacidad; con la suspensión, en casa Bill estaba casi exclusivamente encerrado en su habitación, trabajando o durmiendo, o en alguno de los otros trabajos nocturnos. Bill parecía genuinamente más relajado con ese tiempo extra para él; sus bromas salían más fáciles, eran más amistosas. No diría que Bill estaba de buenas en si, pero era más sencillo vivir con él últimamente.

Eso no significaba que Tom no estuviera aún deseando un tiempo para si mismo, silencioso, lejos de todo. Las gradas eran perfectas para eso, con el conocimiento de que Bill no las querría para él solo. Con sólo la extensión de los asientos vacios y el campo a su alrededor, una briza fresca, su cuerpo era capaz de mantener su ritmo mientras escribía sus rimas – los pulgares golpeteando su libreta, el talón cayendo rítmicamente en la tabla de abajo, su cabeza moviéndose ligeramente de arriba hacia abajo.

A Tom no le gustaba mucho su vieja vida. Pero no se arrepentía de lo artístico. Ya no grafiteaba paredes ajenas o iba a las peleas, pero aun conservaba su cuaderno de dibujo con sus grafitis y las fotografías de locaciones importantes y sus planes incompletos para ellas, y aún trabajaba con sus propios ritmos, su propia música, y sus letras propias. Para Tom, el rap era poesía, el arte libre estaba a la par con las ancestrales competiciones de haiku a su parecer. Tomaba el mismo nivel de destreza, el mismo nivel del corazón, el poder lograr algo hermoso. La habilidad de conocer el lenguaje tan a fondo, el ser tan devoto a ello, luego el ser capaz de convertirlo en algo que necesitas decir… era como magia, y nunca fallaba en dejarle sin aliento.

— ¿Interrumpo?

Tom levantó la mirada de su línea. Al pie de las gradas estaba la ahora familiar figura de Bushido, oscura y casual como siempre, sonriéndole con los dientes blancos. La boca de Tom también sonrió — Más que bienvenido— Dijo invitándolo.

Bushido subió a su paso, las manos en los bolsillos — ¿En qué estás trabajando?

Tom se encogió de hombros despreocupado, cerrando su libreta y recostándose sobre sus hombros — Algunos versos. Aún nada en realidad — Elevó su mentón mientras el adolescente más alto se ponía al frente. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La boca de Bushido perdió el gesto, no impresionado. Se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba. — No hay razón. No te he visto mucho por aquí, después de la gran pelea con Trümper.

Tom bajo la mirada, asintiendo sin comprometerse.

— ¿Eres cercano a él? ¿A Trümper?

Tom se bufó sin tener que pensarlo — Lo conoces mejor de lo que lo hago yo; ¿realmente piensas que alguien es cercano a él?

Bushido sonrió ampliamente ante eso — Pensé que me estabas evadiendo, eso es todo. No muerdo a menos de que me muerdan primero. Estoy seguro de que algo que puedes entender, Teardrop.

Tom se tensó, sus ojos encogiéndose y sus manos comenzando a cerrarse inquietas.

Como un perro que ha encajado sus dientes en la carne, Bushido se mantuvo confiado— ¿o era Cara de Bebé? — Pregunto tímido, inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

Tom no dijo algo, mirando resuelto al campo, su quijada rígida.

— Nadie sabe aparte de mi — Dijo Bushido, gentil — Nadie de mi pandilla sabe. Sólo me enteré por casualidad, platicando con un amigo mío fuera de nuestro territorio. Sólo tenía cosas buenas que decir sobre ti.

— No tengo algo que decir — Tom escupió — Deje eso atrás. Ya no soy esa persona y no aprecio que la gente hurgue en lo que no le importa cuando claramente yo ya lo enterré. — Movió su mirada hacia Bushido, dura y fría.

La sonrisa del otro ya había desaparecido — No me estoy entrometiendo en nada, Tom — fue cuidadoso de usar su nombre común. — Sé como es. Tratar de comenzar de nuevo, y traer la cadena y la bola arrastrando tras de ti. Todo lo que estoy tratando de decir es que lo sé, y no me importa. Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

Tom le miró de reojo, escéptico.

Bushido suspiró, y acomodó sus manos entre sus rodillas. — Mira. Déjame presentarte, ¿vale? Hoy en la noche. Gran fiesta, un montón de nueva gente para conocer.

Tom definitivamente no lucía convencido, por lo cual Bushido levantó las manos — Es una fiesta neutral, no hay afiliaciones, sólo estudiantes, lo prometo. Habrá alguna de mi gente ahí, pero sólo como amigos. Totalmente seguro, fiesta urbana.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque sé como es — Bushido dijo, bajo y de forma intensa — No podrás encontrar a alguien más que te entienda tan bien como yo, lo que cuesta dejar todo y comenzar de nuevo. Lo que te hace a ti esa vida – lo que le causa a tu familia. Lo entiendo. Estoy contigo en esto… y quiero ver que tengas otra gente que te apoye. Tu propia pandilla, una con la que puedas seguir sin importar qué eres o a dónde vayas, ¿sabes? Puede ser difícil el salir de eso; ya no tienes a alguien de quien depender una vez que lo dejas.

— No tienes que hacerlo solo — Bushido presionó, manteniendo la mirada fija con la de Tom.

El muchacho de rastas le miro fijamente, aún con el ceño arrugado y brillando con la luz de sol. Bushido parecía serio, y Tom podía creer que el otro entendiera lo que era la vida de pandilla. Pero ahí tenía al rastudo en desventaja. Tom no se sentía confortable con eso.

— ¿Dónde es? — Tom preguntó finalmente. No lastimaría a nadie el analizar la situación.

En la boca de Bushido se formó una sonrisa amplia. — Te daré toda la información al final del día. Me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas — Se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a Tom.

Tom se lo pensó solo lo suficiente para que su punto quedara claro, luego chocó la mano ofrecida, probando la fuerza del otro.

— Mi nombre es Anis, por cierto, Ferchichi. Bushido… es sólo un nombre. No es todo lo que hay de mí — Le guiñó un ojo a Tom, y se alejó primero, las manos de nuevo en sus bolsillos mientras descendía las gradas.

Tom le miró pensativo. Ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se dejo ir, incluso antes de tomar la decisión de reformarse. Con su pandilla, siempre estaba en alerta, mega vigilante. Fue hace mucho que fue a una fiesta como sólo Tom y se mezcló entre los otros estudiantes.

Apostaba a que Bill tenía más tiempo sin hacer eso.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué opinas de las fiestas?<p>

Tom se recargó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Bill, mirándolo trabajar en un maniquí, vestido con ropa de flojera mal coordinada y una banda en la cabeza, alfileres en su boca.

— No pienso mucho de ellas realmente — Bill murmuró, atorando pedazos de tela. — ¿Por qué? ¿Organizas una fiesta de disfraces?

— No son mi estilo. Hay una fiesta en casa de un amigo, pensé que te interesaría ir conmigo.

Bill se giró, mirando a Tom de forma aguda. — Sí, definitivamente soy del tipo sociable. ¿No pudiste encontrar una cita?

— Pienso que la conseguiré una vez que llegue, siendo honesto. — Tom dijo secamente. — Sólo intentaba ser amistoso, sabes, la extraña forma que tienen los humanos de crear lazos…

Bill hizo un sonido de extraño — Ah, claro, esa oh-tan-envidiable capacidad de formar lazos estúpidos y sin sentido con gente que apenas y conoces para poder recibir reconocimiento en la comunidad. En mi planeta, hemos omitido tan anticuados rituales y en lugar de ello, nos apuñalamos por la espalda la primera vez que nos conocemos.

— ¿Tan amargado? — Tom remarcó, honestamente sorprendido por la hostilidad tan abierta.

— Dices eso ahora, pero realmente reduce las invitaciones a baby-showers — Dijo Bill ausente.

— Me pregunto si tan siquiera tienen bebés en tu planeta— Gruño Tom un tanto perturbado.

— Oh, los compramos en línea, como Angelina Jolie.

Tom suspiró y rodó sus ojos — No puedes culparme por intentarlo.

— Mírame — Bill respondió sin poner mucha atención — ¿Aún vas a ir?

— ¿A tú planeta? No, gracias — Se burló — A la fiesta, sí. Pero no te preocupes. Tengo la sensación de que definitivamente te vas a quedar aquí hoy. Seré humano lo suficiente por los dos, como ya es costumbre— Se retiró de la puerta, dejando a Bill con sus propios negocios.

— Mientras no tomes por los dos. — Bill dijo por lo bajo. — No tolero borrachos en mi casa.

— O pasármela bien, pero tengo la intención de hacer eso también— Tom suspiró, dándole a la encorvada espalda de Bill una última mirada arrepentida. — Diviértete con tus vestidos.

— Ellos son mejores hablando que los que vas a encontrar en la fiesta. Diviértete. — Dijo Bill cantando de manera sardónica.

Tom soltó otro suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se iba.

* * *

><p>Tom no recordaba el haber manejado a casa. Estaba bastante seguro de que no lo había hecho al recordar como tenía su rostro presionado contra la fría ventanilla del carro y miraba las luces pasar a través de la lluvia. Tenía sus llaves en la mano, meciéndose, mientras subía por las escaleras a su apartamento, tropezándose y medio jalándose por la barandilla.<p>

Estaba cansado, caliente y su pulso latía rápidamente, dejándolo débil y nauseabundo con una sensación pesada en sus miembros, ofuscado por la cerveza y un rápido faje con una muchacha que no recordaba y que seguramente jamás reconocería alguna vez. Había sido rápido pero muy bueno, y justo lo que necesitaba para liberar estrés. No se sentía mal por eso, sólo había sido encuentro de ocasión y mutuamente satisfactorio, y se sentía aún mejor de no haber llegado hasta el final con ella – una porque dudaba de su propio rendimiento, borracho como estaba, y dos porque quería evitar eso un poco más, esperar hasta que volviera a significar algo para él.

Se detuvo al final de las escaleras, en el descanso, para mirar a su alrededor, moviéndose con pequeños pasos en busca de su carro. No lo veía. No veía mucho realmente. Estaba oscuro y era difícil enfocar.

Mejor entrar. Ya averiguaría que paso una vez que hubiera dormido un poco. Nada se iría a ningún lado. Quizás la cerveza que tomó, los aperitivos que comió, si el mundo no paraba de moverse.

Se deslizó hacia la puerta, y puso su frente contra ésta mientras movía las llaves, tratando de encontrar la llave de la casa. No era esa. No era esa. Tampoco esa. Quizás esta. No, esa era la del carro. Ésta.

Logró abrir la puerta y se recargó un poco sobre el pomo mientras se abría; trastabilló casi cayendo de rodillas. Maldijo por lo bajo, tratando de ser silencioso y fallando miserablemente. Cerró la puerta con un cuidado exagerado. La puerta hizo clic y el apartamento quedó a oscuras por un minuto antes de que una luz se colara por el pasillo.

— ¿Tom? — Bill carraspeó, vestido con su ropa de cama, el cabello revuelto y los ojos somnolientos, un bate de beisbol en una mano como esperando fue no fuera él.

— Seh, tsoy yo, perdón, perdón por haber echo ruido es sólo… era la llave de mi carro y así, seh — Tom gruñó, la cabeza gacha, tratando de parecer lo más sobrio posible.

Bill se despertó de golpe, tensándose en un instante, como si alguien le hubiera echado un balde de agua fría. — Estás borracho.

— Tomé unas cuantas, pero no estoy ebrio — Dijo Tom defensivo, comenzando a sacarse la chaqueta torpemente.

— Lárgate de mi casa — Bill gruñó por lo bajo — Largo.

Tom resopló. — Lo siento, pero pago la mitad de la renta, es mi lugar también, y yo… tengo la intensión de quedarme aquí. — Declaró, finalmente liberando sus brazos y dejando que su sudadera cayera en el piso, tropezándose con sus propios pies y abrazándose a la pared.

Bill se adelantó y tomó bruscamente el brazo de Tom – el bate todavía en su mano. — Te dije, te advertí, no quiero borrachos en esta casa. ¡No lo voy a tolerar! Puedes dormirte en el maldito descanso allá afuera. Maldita sea Tom ¿manejaste hasta acá?

— Bill — Se quejó Tom, sujetándose de su compañero. — Vamos, ¡es sólo esta vez! Ando un poquito ebrio, pero no borracho.

— Oh, y cuántas veces he escuchado eso antes — Bill silbó, tratando de liberarse del agarre del otro. — ¡Ya lárgate de mi casa, imbécil!

— También es mi casa — Tom se quejó — Dios, por favor, podrías _parar_… Me voy a enfermar Bill, sólo por favor

— Quizás no deberías de embriagarte como un tarado, ¿alguna vez pensaste en eso? Ve a vomitar a los arbustos como un animal, no me importa, tú te hiciste esto.

— _Quizás_ — Tom arrastró, excesivamente fuerte, empujando torpemente a Bill — _Quizás_, esa es la única manera en que puedo lidiar con toda tu maldita mierda, ¿alguna vez has pensado en eso? — Tom preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. — ¿De que yo, yo tenga que beber un poco para poder relajarme después de vivir contigo? Digo, joder, ni siquiera puedes hacerlo fácil ¿verdad? Siempre peleando, siempre fastidiando, y yo, como un retrasado mental, quiero ser jodidamente amistoso, es decir… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me importa? Tú, seguro, no lo haces. Jódete. Que, Te. Jodan, Bill. — Empujo a Bill por el pecho, y extrañamente, éste agachó la cabeza, mirando a Tom con odio mientras respirada con dificultad por la nariz, la quijada rígida y los puños cerrados – no respondió, no dijo una sola palabra. Tan borracho como estaba, Tom conocía esa mirada lo suficiente para sentirse culpable, pero no lo suficiente para saber por qué.

Tom se tambaleó y trago con dificultad. — Voy a vomitar.

Bill se acercó y jaloneo a Tom, llevándolo hacia el baño y aventándolo hacia la taza. Tom cayó sobre una rodilla, aferrándose al retrete justo a tiempo para vomitar. Estaba demasiado preocupado en eso que no notó la desaparición de Bill hasta que le fueron aventados una toalla, una botella de aspirinas y un jugo de naranja en bote de cartón. Levanto la mirada, viéndolo por debajo de uno de sus brazos.

— Ahí tienes, disfruta — Bill dijo ácidamente, su rostro oscuro. — Diviértete estando borracho. Trata de no ahogarte en tu propio vomito, imbécil —Cerró la puerta fuertemente y Tom se perdió del resto cuando, de nuevo, tuvo que aferrarse al retrete y vomitar, sosteniendo sus rastras.

En algún momento entre sacar toda la cerveza que bebió y rogando para que terminara, perdió la conciencia.

Tom se despertó con la cara aplastada contra el asiento del baño, un brazo en su cabeza, el otro en su regazo. Sus ojos se sentían pesados y resecos, su boca tenía un sabor agrio y rancio cuando cerró los labios sentándose propiamente. No supo que lo había despertado, hasta que escuchó un clic y la puerta se abrió para revelar a Bill, mirándolo con una mueca de desprecio en la boca.

— Oh — Bill se burló — Aún estás vivo. Lastima.

Tom frunció el ceño confundido. — ¿Tú… me _encerraste_ aquí?

— Si estás lo suficientemente sobrio para averiguar eso, estás lo suficientemente sobrio para largarte de aquí — Contestó. — Vamos, levántate.

Tom se quejó mientras se paraba. Ni siquiera tenía cruda, sólo estaba adolorido de pasar toda la noche en la incomoda posición en la que se había quedado dormido. Se recargó sobre el lavamanos, enjuagándose la boca, completamente consiente de la mirada persistente de Bill sobre su espalda. Escupió y se miro en el espejo con Bill detrás, el cual le estaba mirando fijamente, con odio.

Tom no podía encontrar palabras, así que sólo salió el baño, dejando que Bill se hiciera a un lado. Fue a su habitación, la cual aún era 50% cajas, y se cambió de ropa, tomándose su tiempo para despertarse bien, y al final se sentó en su cama perdido. Esa sensación de suave comodidad que había logrado en la fiesta aparentemente no le había seguido a casa; había pasado un excelente rato ¿por qué se preocupó de regresar a casa?

Porque Bill estaba en casa solo, trabajando. Y era triste. Y Tom pensó que quizás no debería de estar solo tanto, que quizás apreciaría tener a alguien ahí con él, aprender a que le gustará la compañía, entender que Tom era un amigo.

Las cosas no habían salido como las planeó exactamente.

Sabía que Bill le había advertido, pero había pensado que era como todo lo demás, que sólo era el sarcasmo, pero Bill se había puesto tan demandante, tan fiera la noche pasada… Tom no podía recordar todos los detalles, pero Bill había estado sacándole la borrachera, y Tom había estado pidiendo clemencia, y luego se puso agresivo.

Ahora reconocía esa mirada; que significaba. Estaba herido. Tom nunca pensó que vería esa expresión en el rostro de Bill, pero lo que fuera que hubiera dicho, había tocado algo en el fondo. No era una expresión que Tom quisiera ver. El quería quebrantar a Bill, no romperlo. Quería su confianza, quería que le dejara entrar, quería ser el único que lograra entrar en esa fortaleza, quería ese triunfo – pero ahora se sentía más lejos que nunca, congelado. No entendía, y por mucho que quisiera, suponía que no tenía que hacerlo.

Frotó su cara con las manos, rascando entre sus rastras, y se forzó a ponerse de pie de nuevo. Tenía que hacer reparaciones, a cualquier precio.

Tom se deslizó para mirar el baño dócilmente, observando a Bill tallar el suelo y el retrete, la espalda rígida y los labios apretados. — Mira… Bill…

— Ahórratelo — Escupió, ni molestándose en detenerse o tan siquiera girarse a verlo. — No me importan tus excusas de porquería.

— No iba a decir alguna — Objetó rápidamente.

Bill resopló.

— Quería decir que lo siento, Bill— Comenzó, pero una vez más se vio interrumpido.

— No, no lo sientes — Bill dijo con falsa paciencia, realmente esforzándose en limpiar las baldosas baratas — Dices que si, pero lo harás de nuevo de cualquier manera. Sé como funciona, y no quiero escuchar lo que sea que quieras decir para sentirte mejor.

Tom tragó duramente, absorbiendo lo que Bill dijo, escuchando en verdad. — Tienes razón — dijo suavemente. — No siento el haberme puesto borracho, y lo haré de nuevo. Pero lamento el haberte herido. No quiero hacer eso – nunca quise hacer eso.

— Lo que sea Tom— Siseó Bill y Tom pensó que comenzaría a odiar su propio nombre en la manera que Bill lo usaba. — Lo lamentas en la mañana, como si eso significara algo para mí. No lo sentiste anoche, cuando importaba. No me importa que te arrepientas, no puedes borrar las cosas que dijiste – las cosas que haces. — Bill explotó, tallando el retrete con venganza — Lamento si las palabras de un borracho arrepentido retienen tanta agua como lo hiciste anoche.

Tom se quedó callado, encogido en las sombras del pasillo —… ¿Por que tengo la sensación de que no estás discutiendo conmigo pero con alguien más?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, lo peor que pudo decir. Bill aventó el cepillo en el balde y se puso de pie, agarró la cubeta y se giró para encarar a Tom — Me das asco — Ladró en su cara. — Eres un cobarde. ¿Si fueras un hombre en verdad? Encararías tus problemas y lidiarías con ellos en lugar de emborracharte para olvidarlos. Eres patético, entrar a casa sin poder mantenerte de píe, incapaz de caminar derecho, vomitando toda la noche. — Se alejó y observó a Tom con una mirada de disgusto real, que decía todo. — Te quiero lejos de aquí. No me importa cuando, y no me importa como. Pensé que eras diferente, pero claro, no sabía que eras un estúpido ebrio cabeza hueca. Todos son iguales. Creen que elegir un nuevo camino significa abrir otra cerveza. Podrías incluso irte a vivir debajo de un puente – probablemente te mueras allí. — Se alejó y salió echo una furia, dejando a Tom parado en el marco de la puerta, los ojos bien abiertos, confundido, y con la horrible sensación de que esta vez había mordido más de lo que podía masticar.

+.+.+.+


	12. Manteniendolo en Familia

**12.- Manteniéndolo Dentro de la Familia**

+.+.+.+

Tom no había manejado a casa. Estaba agradecido.

No quería pensar que fue lo suficientemente estúpido para poner en peligro las vidas de otros, y justo ahora, estaba agradecido por una razón de mantenerse lejos de Bill y de su actitud venenosa.

Estuvo llamando hasta que encontró a alguien que le llevara a la casa donde fue la fiesta, y estuvo plenamente complacido al encontrar su Escalade en perfectas condiciones, estacionada en una de las calles laterales. Se subió pero no la encendió, jugando con su celular. Debería de llamar a sus padres… decirles que no funcionó, que necesitaba mudarse de nuevo. Decirle a Nate que necesitaba una mano con las cosas más grandes. Que la jotita había ganado sacando lo peor de él.

Odiaba la perspectiva de fallar. Odiaba la opción de admitirlo. Era orgulloso y egoísta, y lo sabía, pero aquí había algo dañado aparte de su orgullo. Estaba Bill. No eran amigos y no tenían lazos estrechos, pero Tom no podía dejarlo solo. ¿Qué le pasaría si lo hacía? ¿Si hacía lo que le habían pedido y se largaba? ¿Qué tendría entonces? Era un octogenario cascarrabias a los 17, ahuyentando a todo mundo - moriría solitario antes de los 30 a ese ritmo.

Tom no creía en la intervención divina. Pero quizás, Bill era su camino de regreso. Quizás Bill era parte de su viaje – un camino para mejorarse a si mismo. Debería de cambiar para si mismo, lo sabía, pero si cambiaba por alguien más, cambiando a alguien más también, quizás sería más fácil – quizás la lección se aprendería bien.

Necesitaba a Bill tanto como estaba convencido de que Bill lo necesitaba. Sólo que no estaba seguro de cómo solucionar esto, esta cosa horrible entre los dos que tan torpemente había logrado.

Dejo caer su frente contra el volante con un suspiro pesado, y marcó.

— Hola dulzura — su madre respondió — ¿Cómo estás? No he sabido de ti en un rato; tu padre dice que el apartamento esta bien.

— Lo jodí todo — Tom confesó despacio.

Su madre resopló sobre el teléfono, y el corazón de Tom se desplomó al escuchar la desaprobación implícita. — Oh, corazón. ¿Qué pasó ahora? No puede ser tan malo; estás llamando de tu teléfono.

— No estoy en problemas — Tom la tranquilizó, aunque no sonaba optimista. — No… realmente.

— ¿Entonces que sucedió? — Su madre presionó, su tono cambiando a uno de confusión.

Tom suspiró de nuevo, deliberando como le iba a explicar la situación a su madre sin mencionar que probablemente lo echen de su apartamento por haberse divertido demasiado. — Lastimé a mi amigo — comenzó vagamente. — Herí… sus sentimientos, creo — Esa era una idea extraña. Bill Trümper con sentimientos. _Sentimientos heridos._

— Ajá — Su madre dijo, invitándolo a que continuara.

— Fui a una fiesta, y tomé un poco. No hice algo estúpido — Se apresuró a aclarar — al menos, no creo haberlo hecho. Él piensa que lo hice. Pero realmente no lo hice. Me lo echó en mi cara, y dije algunas cosas… no sé como arreglar esto.

— ¿Intentaste disculparte? — Preguntó ella.

_Oh no, eso sería demasiado lógico para que funcione con la reina_. — Si, le dije que lamentaba lo que había dicho, pero pienso que hay más de eso de lo que puedo ver.

— ¿Trataste de hablar con él sobre eso que lo molestó?

Tom no pudo resistir el resoplido ante eso — Él no es del tipo que le guste hablar.

— Bueno, de alguna manera son amigos. ¿Qué crees que fue lo que lo provocó?

Tom lo pensó seriamente — Creo que es porque me puse borracho. No fui un imbécil hasta que se puso de malas sobre eso — Se defendió con un murmullo.

Su madre se tomó un momento para procesar eso. — ¿Es posible que tenga una mala experiencia con el alcohol?

— Eso se me ocurrió — Admitió — Pero cuando lo dije se volvió una arpía. Ni siquiera estaba siendo molesto, sólo… impliqué que su problema no era conmigo. Él simplemente explotó.

Su madre tarareó — Suena como que si existe algo más — estuvo de acuerdo —¿Conoces a alguien de su familia, o amigos? Quizás puedas hablar con ellos, preguntarles que piensan al respecto.

Ni siquiera sabía si Bill tenía familiares o amigos. Por primera vez, realmente comprendió lo poco que sabía de su compañero. Era realmente frustrante. — No — admitió.

Él y su madre suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

— Es difícil arreglar las cosas cuando la otra parte es tan terca, si no he de saberlo yo — Dijo secamente y Tom agachó la mirada y se mordió el labio avergonzado, a pesar de que estaba del otro lado de la línea. —Dale tiempo, deja que se enfríe. Luego habla con él otra vez. Discúlpate, y trata de entender de donde vino eso – trata de hacerle entender tu lado de la historia también. Vale la pena pelear por lo que realmente importa, ¿de acuerdo?

Tom asintió, humedeciendo sus labios secos. — Sí, entiendo.

— Bien— dijo ella, sonando satisfecha. — Te extraño.

En la boca de Tom se formó una sonrisa — También los extraño a ustedes, mama. Cuando tengas oportunidad, dale las gracias a papá de mi parte, ¿sí?

— ¿Oh? ¿Por qué? ¿Por el calentador del agua?

— Sí, algo así. Tengo que irme, mamá. Te amo. Gracias por el consejo. Estaría perdido sin ti.

— No lo _estarías_ sin mí. — Le recordó. — Te amo tanto, Tom. No puedo decirte cuan _orgullosa_ estoy de ti.

— Ya era hora de que lo estuvieras — Dijo Tom suavemente.

— Tom…

— Tengo que irme, mamá. Adiós.

No le dio oportunidad de que respondiera, terminó la llamada y se sentó derecho para colocar su cabeza en el asiento, deslizándose hasta que sus rodillas golpearon el volante. ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir? ¿De que manera podría posiblemente mostrarle a Bill que lo entendía, cuando se encargó de hacer todo para que fuera imposible conocerlo? El repaso la noche anterior y la mañana de ese día, analizando cada palabra y cada acción.

Finalmente se sentó derecho, se puso el cinturón, y manejó tranquilamente de regreso al apartamento.

Bill estaba en el sillón cuando Tom llego a casa, ignorándolo olímpicamente con su libro de diseño. Tom no dijo algo como saludo cuando se sentó al otro lado del sillón.

Hubo un silencio que Tom permitió fuera comido por el sonido del lápiz sobre el papel.

— Las palabras pierden poder — Tom dijo, tartamudeando. — Cuando se dicen muy seguido. Como cuando dices "te amo" una y otra y otra vez, dejan de significar algo. Sólo son palabras, y empiezas a dudar de lo que significan – si es que todavía significan algo. Es de la misma manera con "lo siento".

Bill no dijo nada, pero su lápiz fue más lento.

— No puedo borrar las palabras que dije o las cosas que hice, de la misma manera en que no puedo evitar que un camino este tan profundo de tanto que se ha caminado. Pero puedo pavimentarlo. Hacerlo como si fuera nuevo.

— En lugar de decir "lo siento" o "por favor, perdóname" quiero decir – se paciente conmigo. Ten fe en mí. Soy sólo Tom. Tengo 18, y voy a cometer errores, pero aprendo de ellos. Puedes odiarme como Tom, si realmente quieres hacerlo, pero no por alguien más. Mis errores son míos, y aceptaré la responsabilidad que conlleven, pero no por los errores de otros. Si otra gente te ha lastimado, lo siento. Eso realmente apesta. Pero yo no fui el que te lastimó. No me puedes culpar por lo que ellos hicieron.

— Sólo… se paciente, y trata, sólo trata de confiar en mi. Todo lo que pido es que lo intentes, realmente hazlo, no sólo por mí, pero por ti. Ambos estamos creciendo, estamos aprendiendo. Estoy tratando de entenderte, Bill. No estoy aquí para lastimarte.

Bill no dijo algo, su quijada tensa y sus ojos fijos en el papel. Entonces Tom se levantó, y caminó por el pasillo a su habitación. Dejo la puerta abierta, en muda invitación. Ahora era cuestión de Bill, y ahora Tom necesitaba ser paciente, y confiar en él.

No tomó mucho tiempo. Tom levantó la mirada de su libreta, escuchando un crujido del pasillo. Bill estaba parado silencioso en el puerta, negándose a levantar la mirada, mirando una de las cajas que tenía su televisión. Tom dejo su cuaderno a un lado y se sentó, dejando un pie colgando por un lado de su cama. No dijo nada, sólo esperó paciente.

—… puedes quedarte. — Dijo finalmente Bill, su voz suave.

— Gracias. — Tom dijo, tratando de transmitir con cada fibra de su ser que entendía lo que Bill dejo sin decir – que estaba agradecido no sólo del techo sobre su cabeza, pero por la segunda oportunidad y por esta confianza muy preciosa y rara que estaba poniendo en él.

Bill no le miró aún parado en el lugar, incomodo, como si tuviera algo más que decir, o quizás arrepintiéndose de su decisión, pero al final se retiró sin decir más.

No importó para Tom. Lo que se necesitara decir, lo que necesitara pasar, pasaría. La euforia, la pura satisfacción lo llenó de orgullo y tranquilidad. Lo hizo. Arregló lo que estaba roto. Si pudo hacerlo allí, con Bill, lo podría hacer en cualquier otro maldito lugar.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente al desastre era domingo, el último día de libertad de Bill antes de regresar a la escuela. Decidió celebrarlo levantándose tarde, negándose a rasurarse o limpiar el maquillaje del día anterior, y vistiendo un par de pantalones de licra rotos y una enorme sudadera mientras estaba en la cocina, fumando y haciendo sándwich de queso fundido. No era lo que Tom hubiera elegido, pero Bill parecía lo suficientemente feliz para estar de flojo y que lo dejaran en paz. Tom pensaba que Bill se lo había ganado con lo de la pelea, la suspensión, y lo que sucedió entre ellos, en adición con el trabajo en la noche y durante el día.<p>

No habían hablado mucho desde que arreglaron las cosas el día de ayer. Bill dijo que se iría a trabajar, Tom dijo que estaba bien, y eso era todo hasta que se dijeron buenos días en la mañana de ese nuevo día. Eso hacia que Tom se enfurruñara. Por mucho que se quejara de la actitud de Bill, se había aburrido sin el sarcasmo sin sentido del otro y esas respuestas descaradas. Estaba considerando seriamente el entrar en la cocina y estirarle el resorte de esos estúpidos pantalones que traía. Quizás así lo abofeteara. O lo llamaría pervertido.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un Nate. ¿Por cuánto más seguiría esto?

Dios le estaba escuchando, y envió a alguien a tocar a la puerta lo cual disminuyó su frustración.

— ¿Debería de abrir? — Tom preguntó esperanzado. Quizás obtuviera algo como "No, si le interesa, deja que el idiota entre" o "Atragántate con un poni". O quizás le aviente algo.

— Claro — Bill respondió.

_Rayos._

Tom frunció el ceño, y se hundió más en el sillón obstinado. Tocaron a la puerta de nuevo. Se quejó y se obligó a levantarse, totalmente preparado para darle a quien fuera que le estuviera molestando una regañina. Si era Nate, estaba dispuesto a comenzar una pelea a bofetadas.

Abrió la puerta malhumorado, pero se enderezó en cuanto vio quien estaba parado del otro lado.

No reconoció a la muchacha, y a una como ella la recordaría. Tenía facciones juveniles, pero una madures que sólo se obtiene a través de los años; parecía como si fuera de dinero, con aplomo, consiente de cada aspecto de su postura desde la línea de su espalda hasta su sonrisa, la manera en que su bolso colgaba del recoveco de su codo. Ordinariamente, era hubiera sido la linda vecina, con sus rizos naturales y sus aparatos dentales, pero su apariencia impecable y su talla la hacían lucir hermosa

Tom ahora deseaba el haberse puesto una playera encima.

— Hola — Ella le sonrió, y sostuvo su mano de una manera profesional y practicada. — Soy Lourdes. Tú debes de ser Tom.

Tom parpadeó, sacudiendo su mano tontamente. — Um, sí. Tom. Hola. Uh…

— ¿Está Bill aquí? — Preguntó agradable, evitándoles a ambos el tartamudeo incomodo de Tom.

— Uh… sí, sí, está aquí — contestó, abriendo la puerta más y mirándola fijamente mientras entraba. Incluso su andar era elegante. ¿Cómo demonios Bill conocía a alguien como Lourdes?

— Bill — Lourdes le llamó saludándolo, y Bill sacó su cabeza de la cocina. Parpadeó y entonces sus cejas se juntaron.

— Tú otra vez — siseó — Tendré que poner nuevas trampas para perras.

Lourdes ni siquiera lució afectada por su comentario mientras se dirigía a la cocina sin importarle. Tom sólo podía mirar boquiabierto la audacia que conllevaba el hablarle a una chica así de esa manera. Entró en la cocina y se aferró a la cintura de Bill, jalándolo. El pelinegro enterró los talones en el suelo. — Mujer — Dijo entre dientes — Largo de mi casa, quien te dejó entrar, tendré una larga platica con seguridad…

— No te hagas el difícil — Dijo Lourdes ausente, jalándolo de nuevo.

— Yo no soy el que entra a la casa de la gente sin ser invitado, sacándolos a jalones de sus cocinas en su día libre, quemando su queso fundido — Bill protestó. — Sueltamente, lo juro por Dios, Lola. —En su último esfuerzo por quedarse en la cocina, se agarró de la pared con la misma mano que sujetaba la espátula; su agarre era muy flojo porque Lola tuvo éxito en arrastrarlo dentro de la sala y pararlo delante de un Tom boquiabierto.

— Discúlpate — Simplemente demando.

— ¿Que? Lo hice — Tom dijo, su frete arrugándose. — Espera, ¿cómo tú…?

— No tú, él — Lourdes aclaró girándose a Bill — Discúlpate.

— _Disculpa_ — Dijo incrédulo. — Que se jodan tú y el caballo en el que llegaste, ¿Por qué tengo que disculparme?

— Sabes por qué, Bill. Sólo discúlpate y hazlo más fácil para todos nosotros.

— Qu- ¡Lo dejo quedarse! — Bill replicó defensivo, agitando la espátula.

Lourdes puso su quijada firme. — Lola — Bill dijo advirtiéndole; Lourdes no se echo para atrás, mirándole fijamente. Bill agarró aire, la quijada rígida. — Bien — Dijo frustrado y se giro a Tom — Lo siento.

— Tú, uh, realmente no tienes qu… — Tom tartamudeo desconcertado.

Lola golpeó a Bill en el brazo. — Lamento el haberte gritado — Le golpeó otra vez — y por sacar mis frustraciones contigo — Ella le sacudió el brazo esta vez. — Joder, y por ser un cabrón, _maldita sea_ — Se giró para mirar a Lola — Listo ¿contenta?

— ¿Lo estas tú? — Ella preguntó, curiosa, sus brazos aún doblados para sostener su bolso.

— Sí, jodidamente dichoso, ¡sobre la nube 9! (Cloud 9) ¡Ahora regrésate a tu asilo, loca! — Gimió Bill, moviendo sus brazos a su alrededor exasperado mientras Lourdes seguía parada, no impresionada, y Tom estaba igual, pero perdido.

Alta como él era, Lourdes tuvo que pararse sobre las puntas de sus zapatos para besar la mejilla rasposa de Bill. — Gracias, Bill. Ahora ve a afeitarte.

— Me afeitaré cuando tu lo hagas — Siseó, pero se agachó atento por el beso de ella. — ¿Quién te trajo, tienes quien te lleve? Tom podría llevarte a casa.

Tom trató de no lucir contento de por fin haber sido notado por Bill de nuevo.

— Estaré bien, mi primo me trajo, así que se bueno con él el Lunes. Pero gracias — Palmeó la mejilla de Bill — Trata de no ser un Dios horrible ni una amenaza, ¿de acuerdo? Me preocupo por ti.

— Me mantendré siendo un terrible tacaño — Bill la tranquilizó — Mi queso se quema. Sal de mi casa — Se inclinó para abrazarla, girando su cabeza en el suave cabello. Se dieron otro apretón y extrañamente se separaron amistosamente.

— Te quiero — Dijo Lourdes con dulzura, palmeando la mejilla de Bill en su partida.

— No dejes que la puerta te golpee el trasero — Bill le contestó animado, despidiéndola con la mano y regresando a la cocina.

Lourdes se giro hacia Tom, como si no hubiera intercambiado palabras dulces por unas agresivas con una jotita sin afeitar. Le sonrió y una vez más le ofreció su mano. — Fue un placer conocerte Tom. Gracias por cuidar tan bien de él.

Tom finalmente realizó que tenía que estrechar su mano una vez más, y le dio una sonrisa incomoda. — Yo, uh… ¿de nada? Realmente no lo cuido, en todo el sentido de la expresión. Quiero decir, lo alimenté una vez.

— No te impresiones, es sólo que él tiene reflejos rápidos— Bill dijo desde la cocina.

Lourdes sólo continúo sonriendo; de hecho, nunca dejo de hacerlo. — Le haces más bien de que te das cuenta. Aprecio eso. Es bueno saber que hay alguien más, además de mí, que lo cuida — Puso su mano en su antebrazo desnudo, y Tom se avergonzó al descubrir que estaba sonrojado. Agachó la cabeza.

— Lo intento.

Lourdes le palmeo el brazo. — Te veré por aquí de nuevo. Espero. Se fuerte. No es fácil pero vale la pena— le guiñó el ojo y se retiró, dejando el apartamento de manera tan simple que como cuando llego. Tom miró la puerta, su mente aún tratando de procesar todo.

— Deja de estarle haciendo ojitos, matoncito, es demasiado buena para ti— Bill gritó desde la cocina, y el de rastas regreso en si mismo, acompañando a Bill en la cocina. Se recargó contra el refrigerador, mirándolo tallar el sartén quitando su arruinado sándwich, poniendo otro.

—Desearía haberme puesto una playera.

— Por qué, no tienes nada bueno que mirar— Bill opinó, mirando sobre su hombro y mirándolo de arriba abajo desaprobatoriamente.

Tom no pudo evitar sonreír. Las cosas estaban regresando a la normalidad. — Ella parecer ser linda — Dijo neutral, persuasivo — Parece que le gusto.

— También le gusto a ella, lo que comprueba que tiene pésimo gusto — Replicó — Pero sí, es muy linda — Se regresó a la estufa, de tal manera que le dio la espalda a Tom. Aclaró su garganta — … ella es de quien te hablé.

Las cejas de Tom se elevaron. Recordaría el haber hablado con Bill sobre una chica como esa. — ¿Hm?

— El alguien. Quien es como una hermana para mí. Es ella. Lourdes… Lola— Dijo, tratando de hacerlo lucir casual.

Tom le siguió la corriente. — Me gusta — dijo — Tiene clase. No sé por qué anda contigo.

— Yo tampoco lo sé — Admitió — Pero estoy agradecido. Ella lo sabe. — Casi sonó como si tratara de convencerse a si mismo.

— ¿Así que tú y ella…?

— No, no. Somos prácticamente parientes, y digo, sólo mira lo que la endogamia hizo por ti —Bill respondió, girándose para señalar a Tom con la espátula.

— Sí la endogamia hiciera Adonis dorados, la Familia Real probablemente no luciría como lo hace — Tom replicó muy animado. — Prometo no decirle a alguien en la escuela de tus pantalones elásticos si me haces un sándwich de queso.

— Conspiración— Bill declaró, los ojos entrecerrado pero de todos modos se giró. — ¿uno o dos?

— Tantos como quieras — Tom respondió.

Bill le hizo tres.

+.+.+.+


	13. Bocas Flojas Hunden Amistades

**13.- Bocas Flojas Hunden Amistades**

+.+.+.+

La mañana del Lunes llego brillante y muy temprana, la muy culera.

Tom rodó saliendo de la cama, bostezando y estirándose en lugares que no podría estando acompañado, y casi se estrella con su compañero aun dormido saliendo de su habitación. Tom parpadeó, tratando de entender porque parecía tan fuera de lugar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — soltó, su voz ronca por el sueño.

— Oh, disculpa — Bostezó — Déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Bill, vivo aquí algunas veces — Caminó pasando a Tom, moviéndose rumbo a la cocina con una mano por debajo de su delgada playera.

Tom le siguió, frunciendo el ceño — No, como… aquí. Es tarde.

— Nunca es demasiado tarde para Bill — Opinó, prendiendo la cafetera — ¿Tenemos waffles?

Tom gruñó — Hazme dos, ya que estás tan despierto y respondón— dijo, dejándose caer en una silla de la cocina con un quejido, poniendo su cabeza sobre sus manos.

— Quizás soy sonámbulo, nunca pensaste en eso — Replicó, pero no puso objeción, sacando los waffles del congelador y poniéndolos en el tostador.

— He soñado sobre eso, algunas veces. Pesadillas terribles de ti vagando en tu sueño, insultándome y cosiéndome a cosas que me meterían en problemas.

— No seas tonto, no vales ni la hilvanada— Le aseguró Bill. Esperando a que el café se colara y los waffles se tostaran, tomó asiento frente a Tom, cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa. Elevó su barbilla — ¿Dolor de cabeza?

Tom gruñó — Uno horrible. Las rastas son pesadas — explicó.

Bill hizo un sonido como si entendiera — Son la muerte. Yo me rapé las mías. Por que no lo haces tú, escuché que es la moda entre los matones estos días. Lo leí en la Trimestral de los Pandilleros.

— Quizás sólo las corte — Murmuró — Aún no sé que quiero hacer con ellas.

Los waffles saltaron y Bill se levantó para sacarlos. Tom levantó su cabeza para mirar la delgada espalda de Bill. — Espera ¿Por qué estás levantado? Nunca me contestaste.

— Me vas a dar un aventón a la escuela hoy — Decidió imperante.

— Que lindo de tu parte — Tom dijo secamente.

— Honestamente. Mis modales son impecables — Bill le dio sus waffles al rubio – llenos de mantequilla y con un poco de miel, de la manera en que le gustaban. Tom estaba un poco sorprendido de que Bill supiera tan siquiera eso.

— Sí, levantas el meñique cuando golpeas la cara de alguien — regresó ausente, acercando el plato. — los hiciste como me gustan, gracias.

— Mierda, ¿lo hice? Déjame arreglarlo — Bill se inclinó como si fuera a escupir en los panecillos, y Tom alejó su plato riéndose. Bill sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. — Soy más observador de lo que piensas, matoncito.

— Bien, te diste cuenta de cuan asombroso soy.

— Me di cuenta de que puedes pagar la mitad de mi renta — Le discutió tomando asiento con sus propios waffles y una taza de café, dejando que Tom se preparaba la suya a sus especificaciones. Giró su muñeca y estiró sus dedos ausentemente.

Tom se dio cuenta mientras tomaba su taza — ¿Muñeca Fapper's? — Preguntó. Bill resopló.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Desearía tener tiempo para masturbarme – espacio para hacerlo. Pero no, tengo un vestido — y le dio un mordisco nada femenino al waffle.

—Estoy seguro que por ahí tienes algo. Quizás con lentejuelas y de un lindo satín — Tom dijo mientras regresaba con su café.

— Es una combinación de sedas. Muchas gracias — Bill le respondió — Te haré un por diez grandes. Incluso lo hago único para ti. Sé que te gusta todo muy sofisticado.

Tom gruñó — Comenzaré a ahorrar. ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?

Bill se encogió de hombros, dedicándose a sus waffles. — Detallando, no tengo una máquina bordadora, así que tengo que hacerlo a mano — Se encogió de hombros de nuevo — sacaré buen dinero de este, así que me importa una mierda.

Tom le dio un gran trago a su taza, mejillas llenas, y le hizo un gesto a Bill para que se acercara, a lo cual el otro se alejó, elevando una ceja inseguro. Tom rodó los ojos y tragó.

— Mira, déjame ver, no seas nena — dijo, acercándose más — No, en serio, soy muy bueno en esto. Mi madre es artista. Cuando hace murales y esas cosas, su mano se entume demasiado.

Bill puso su mano en las de Tom con duda, y por una vez, no dijo nada. Sus manos eran largas, a distancia parecían graciosas y muy expresivas, pero en las manos de Tom podían sentirse los nudillos, la rasposa piel de sus callos. Las largas uñas, pintadas de un brilloso y profesional dorado, lucían fuera de lugar en manos tan trabajadas. — ¿Por qué las uñas? —Tom preguntó, girando la mano de Bill.

— ¿Por qué las rastas? — Replicó el pelinegro, dándole un sorbo a su propio café. — Sólo me gustan.

Tom tenía que admitir que eso era justo. Siguió trabajando sobre la mano de Bill, sus dedos y su muñeca en silencio. Cuando la dejo ir, Bill la apretó una o dos veces — No tan mal — tuvo que concederle.

— No tienes que sonar tan sorprendido — dijo secamente, apresurando el resto del desayuno.

— Gracias — el pelilargo dijo con su último bocado y un trago de su café — Tengo que alistarme — Puso sus platos en el fregadero – dejando su taza a secar _de nuevo_ y camino por el pasillo. Tom solo sacudió su cabeza, resoplando Algunas veces Bill actuaba tan maduro, tan superior, que era difícil recordar que solo era un adolescente – con todo y los tontos hábitos.

* * *

><p>El camino a la escuela fue mucho mejor que la última vez en el rango de Tom; se pelearon por el radio, y aunque Tom pudo haber terminado la discusión invocando sus derechos de conductor, estaba lo suficientemente feliz con la realeza sentada en el asiento del pasajero, golpeando su mano y cambiando la estación a rock clásico.<p>

Compartieron un cigarro cuando llegaron a la escuela, recargándose contra el parachoques de la camioneta, los tacones de Bill sobre su bicicleta. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, contentos sólo con disfrutar del cigarro y la compañía (ambos estaban manchados de brillo labial lo cual no debería de tener confundido a Tom). Hicieron sus caminos a clases sin decir una sola palabra.

El almuerzo llego, y Tom se debatió entre donde pasarlo. Se sentía demasiado relajado para insolarse en las gradas, y Bill estaría ahí de todos modos…. Ellos nunca pasaban ese rato juntos, pero ahora Tom se preguntaba si podrían, si estaban en ese nivel. Quizás. ¿De que hablarían? ¿Hablarían? El silencio esa mañana había sido confortable, pero un largo rato de 30 minutos parecía muy obligado. Aparte, Bill probablemente pelearía su espacio. Ciertamente actuaba como tal.

Como un caracol engañoso, con una carcasa demasiado fabulosa con diamantes de imitación y espinas, de las venenosas.

Aparto sus pensamientos salados un poco culpable, y regresó su atención a la pregunta en mano. Conoció un montón de gente en la fiesta a la que Bushido le invitó, pero no se relacionó con alguno al grado de amistad. Irónicamente era más difícil para él acercarse a la gente ahora que iba por el buen camino, que cuando andaba con su vieja gente. No tenía nada que esconder en ese entonces; era muy abierto en quien y que eran. Ahora tenía un pasado que preferiría nadie descubriera. Mejor se quedaba siendo el enigma que ser revelado por lo que realmente era.

Se rehusaba con firmeza a pensar en lo que eso acarrearía.

Pero estaba el grupo de Bushido… su gente. Tom dudaba que fuera una buena idea. Bushido podría haber tomado algunos pasos para reformarse, pero dudaba de que estuvieran en la misma página – y dudaba aún más la dedicación del resto de ellos.

Estaba Jessica… pero esa era Jessica. Aun estaba tratando de ganársela, y para ser honestos tenia muy poco interés en almorzar con ella. El continuaba con esas largas miradas, sonrisas y guiños a lo largo del día, para emocionarla. Era una ciencia metódica y cuidadosa que requería de una mano gentil y firme, y de una intuición bien afinada. No podía apresurar las cosas. No, ellos estaban bien en la fase que estaban.

Resignado, Tom se movió hacia una esquina apartada de la plaza, entre grupos y con una buena parte de sombra. Se quitó la mochila, la dejo en la banca junto a él, y se giró en busca de su lonche – sacando cada parte y dejándola bien acomoda. De todas las cosas que su madre le enseñó, las que más valoraba Tom eran su habilidad para cocinar y limpiar – era un maestro en los lonches escolares. Hoy tocaban triángulos tostados y ensalada de huevo con paprika extra, y una lata de soda, con una lectura de su libro de economía.

Mientras le avanzaba al capítulo y se comía su ensalada, ausentemente hizo nota de que debería de hacer suficiente para dos mañana. A Bill le gustaba la comida. Probablemente más de lo que le gustaba la gente.

Una mano oscura se apareció y agarro una tostada triangular y la metió en la ensalada. — No esta mal — Bill opinó entre bocados, chupando su pulgar mientras se sentaba enfrente de Tom.

— Gracias — Tom dijo secamente — ¿Qué hay?

Bushido se encogió de hombros, terminando de masticar. Tragó. — ¿Necesito una razón para venir y decir hola? Se que ha pasado tiempo, pero es lo que los amigos hacen, sabes. Decirse hola — le provocó, y Tom se rió por lo bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Trató de recordar si había intercambiado hola's con Bill. No podía. Se preguntó que significaría.

— Entonces ¿disfrutaste la fiesta? — Bushido preguntó — ¿Te mentí?

— Estuvo muy bien, todo lo que prometiste — Tom admitió — Para ser honestos, fue bueno el soltarse y relajarse por un rato; realmente necesitaba eso — La boca de Tom hizo un gesto contemplativo — Aunque yo, uh, me metí en un pequeño problema por llegar a casa borracho.

Bushido le ofreció una sonrisa de entendimiento — ¿Tu vieja?

— Algo parecido — Tom suspiró — de todos modos, gracias. Te debo una. — dijo, realmente intencionado; el no quería una deuda, real o percibida, con alguien como Bushido. Como fuera que pagara estaba en Tom; y se aseguro de hacerse entender con una mirada firme.

Bushido elevó las manos — No me debes nada, siempre estoy feliz de ayudar a un hermano. Si todo lo que puedo ofrecer en un buen rato de vez en cuando, estoy satisfecho de hacerlo — Sonrió cautivador, y empujó a Tom por el hombro, logrando una pequeña sonrisa del otro adolescente.

El asfalto crujió a un lado de ellos y una sombra alta se posó encima. — Anis — Bill saludo, sus lentes de sol puestos, sus manos enguantadas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero.

La quijada de Bushido se tensó. — Bill — siseos, los ojos entrecerrados. — A que debo el placer.

— Has la factura a nombre de Bill Trümper — Bill escupió por respuesta, y se giró hacia Tom, elevando su barbilla. — ¿Estás ocupado?

— Estábamos — Bushido intercedió, antes de que Tom tuviera la oportunidad de contestar, de lo cual no era un gran fan el rubio.

Bill se giro para ver al moreno — Lo siento — dijo dulcemente — quizás no fui claro. Estaba hablándole a Tom, no a ti.

— Quizás ninguno de los dos está interesado — Bushido le devolvió, y Tom comenzó a respirar fuertemente por la nariz. Mediación en conflictos no era exactamente su punto fuerte, pero esto estaba escalando de nivel rápidamente.

Bill se giró para encarar a Tom, aventando su cabeza en dirección a Bushido — ¿Vas a recuperar tus pelotas y hablar o estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo aquí?

Cuando Tom se imaginó a dos personas peleando por sus afectos, se imaginó que ambas personas serían dos jóvenes mujeres con lindas curvas y una afición por vestir pequeña ropa. Esto no estaba ni remotamente cercano.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Finalmente habló.

— Necesito tu ayuda en un proyecto — dijo vagamente.

— ¿Oh? No sabía que ustedes dos fueran tan cercanos — Bushido arrastró la palabras, mirando entre uno y el otro.

— Cariño, por favor, si fuera amable de todos con los que he trabajado tendría tantos _amigos especiales_ como tu mamá.

Bushido se erizó, literalmente, y Tom se quejó internamente; la mejor manera de cortar rápidamente y asegurarse de que las cosas se volvieran físicas en poco tiempo era insultar la madre de un hombre. Bushido se puso de pie y giró a encarar a Bill, parándose de manera que daba la impresión de que era más alto que alguien de su misma estatura.

— Al menos tenga un madre por la cual llegar a casa.

Bill se encogió de hombros, pero Tom podía darse cuenta por lo apretada que Bill tenía la boca, de que el comentario había dolido. — Todo mundo llega a casa por ella. Mierda, fui por ella anoche. Dos veces, y hasta me dio leche y galletitas después.

— Quizás alguien necesita cerrar su gran bocota antes de que se le meta un puño. — Bushido gruñó, parándose frente a Bill de tal manera que estaban pecho contra pecho, las cabezas inclinada hacia la otra en una manera intima que parecía que estaban proponiendo un beso, en lugar de un puño en la cara.

— No he tenido quejas — Dijo Bill sedosamente, sacando sus manos de sus bolsillos. Las alarmas se dispararon en Tom – Bill estaba comenzando a tomar esto seriamente.

— Bill, amigo — Tom dijo, parándose y poniendo una mano en el brazo del otro para calmarlo.

— ¿de quién? ¿De tus clientes o de tu Papi? — Bushido respondió, sonriendo. Sabía que sus palabras darían en el blanco, y lo hizo. Bill tensó la quijada. Las alarmas realmente estaban retumbando ahora, y Tom salto la banca para ponerse entre lo dos, presionando a Bill para que se alejara del otro.

— ¡Al menos se quien es mi Papi, en tu certificado de nacimiento hay un código postal nombrado como tu padre! — Bill explotó, y Tom lo aventó.

— Oye, ya basta — dijo entre dientes — Te vas a meter en más problemas-

— Él ya esta, yo sólo voy a acompañarlo — Replicó el pelinegro, sus ojos aún bien fijos en Bushido a través de sus lentes.

Tom sabía lo que pasaría si no intervenía – se volvería otra pelea hasta que alguien quedara inconsciente o a jalones como el incidente del Sprite.

Suspensión. Posible expulsión. Bajos records de asistencia. Bajo GPA.

Lola.

— Piensa en Lola — Soltó de repente, en su último intento por despistar a Bill — Va a estar tan encabronada si se entera de que comenzaste una pelea ¡en tu primer día! Mierda, va a estar enojada _conmigo_.

— Espera ¿Cómo jodidos conoces a Lola? — Bushido preguntó detrás de ellos — ¿Cómo conoces a mi prima?

_¿Prima?_

— Mescladora de cocteles — Bill intervino con naturalidad.

Tom miró boquiabierto a Bushido — ¿Ella es tu prima?

— Si — Respondió, sus cejas juntas, y por primera vez dirigiéndole una mirada menos que amistosa a Tom, desconfiado y calculador. — Aún no has respondido mi pregunta.

— uh…

— ¿Sabes que? Tienes razón. No vale ni mi tiempo — Bill atajó — Agarra tus porquerías y vámonos. Necesito ayuda con esta cosa.

Bill dio un paso hacia atrás y Tom le miró asombrado; Bill sólo mantuvo una expresión neutral, y el de rastas recogió sus libros y su almuerzo, metiendo todo rápidamente en su mochila.

— Déjame ver que es lo que necesita — Le dijo a Bushido. — Hablamos después.

— Si, lo haremos.

Tom ni siquiera le miro mientras trotaba para alcanzar a Bill, siguiéndolo fuera del patio y por un corredor.

¿Ese era el primo de Lola? ¿Graciosa, elegante, probablemente rica y definitivamente dulce Lola? ¿Cómo funcionaba a eso? ¿Fue Bushido el que llevó a Lola ese día? ¿El que se suponía con el que Bill tenía que ser amable? Si ese era el caso, él falló, y miserablemente.

— Lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo — Gruñó el pelinegro, guiando a Tom por un pasillo estrecho y lleno de hierba detrás de dos edificios de la escuela. Estaba desierto, y era lo suficientemente ancho como para que pudieran recargarse en la pared uno frente al otro y aún escuchar confortablemente si hablaran en voz baja.

Bill se dejo caer sobre una pared, las piernas abiertas, y hurgó en sus bolsillos por un paquete de cigarros y un encendedor.

Tom se recargó en la pared contraria, tirando su mochila — ¿Te importaría decirme de que se trató todo eso? — preguntó suspirando profundamente y pasando una mano por su cachucha y sus rastas.

— Haciéndote un favor — Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y encendiendo un cigarro. — ¿Te estás quejando?

— Un poco, sí — Admitió el rubio, tomando el cigarro que Bill le ofreció.

— Bien, no lo hagas — Le sugirió Bill, y levantó sus lentes para ponerlos sobre su fleco. — confía en mi. Hay más de él que sólo el primo de Lola.

Tom sacó un suspiro frustrado e inclinó su cabeza — ¿cómo es que están relacionados? Quiero decir, puedo verlo, en la cara pero –

— La tía de Lola hico una decisión estúpida en su vida — Gruñó — Un que le llevo a enredarse con el padre de Anis, un verdadero campeón con maestría en golpear hasta la pulpa a la gente. Y resultó que su hijo demuestra la misma aptitud también. Es sólo un jodido mafioso. — Agarró el cigarro de regreso cuando Tom se lo ofreció.

— Espera ¿entonces cómo le conoces? ¿A Lola? — Preguntó el de rastas, levantando una mano en señal de que le diera un momento para asimilar eso.

Bill se encogió de hombros, mirando en la dirección de la plaza. Como si pudiera ver a Bushido observando a través de los edificios — Los conozco bien. Amigos de familia, supongo. Yo y Anis – nunca nos llevamos bien. Probablemente porque a la mamá de Lola le caigo mejor. Me gusta pensar que tiene que ver con mi encanto natural y mi buen parecido, pero es probablemente porque no soy lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarme atrapar por la mierda en él que está.

— Yo fui lo suficientemente estúpido para meterme en esa mierda también — Tom aclaró, sin malicia, dándole una calada al cigarro que compartían.

Bill sacudió su cabeza, exhalando humo por la nariz — Eres _nada_ como él — Dijo — Eres mejor que él.

— Entonces no me conoces muy bien — Tom dijo calladamente, sus ojos mirando el suelo.

— Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas — Contestó — Me conoces lo suficiente – ¿piensas que dejo a cualquiera vivir conmigo? Soy excelente juzgando carácter. Como yo digo, soy más observador de lo que piensas.

Tom tenía que concederle un punto en eso — Quizás soy muy bueno en despistar.

— Apestas en eso — Bill dijo, su punto claro. — No, eres diferente de él, que Anis. Tienes algo… no sé. Como un código. Conoces la diferencia entre lo que esta bien y esta mal, y tratas de hacer lo correcto. La vida es sagrada para ti.

Tom no elevó sus ojos, pero aceptó el cigarro cuando se lo ofreció, golpeándolo un poco para quitar la ceniza de la punta. — ¿Y si te digo que no lo era? — Tom dijo suavemente — ¿Que maté a alguien antes?

— ¿Lo has hecho? — Bill preguntó.

— Quizás — Tom murmuró, finalmente dándole una calada — Vas a dejarme manchas de brillo. Va a parecer como si nos hubieras estado besando aquí.

— Aguántate — Bill le recomendó sin importancia. — Mira, la diferencia entre tú y Bushido, como sea que se llame a sí mismo hoy en día, no esta en lo que haces, en lo que hiciste. Está en _quien eres_. No puedo soportar su compañía por más de 5 minutos – puedo vivir contigo.

— Entonces, que – ¿eso nos hace amigos? ¿Conocidos? ¿Compañeros de apartamento?

Bill se encogió de hombros. — Somos Bill y Tom, y nos llevamos bien. ¿Qué tal eso?

— Suena demasiado largo para una pulsera — Tom dijo secamente pero complacido al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y? Buscamos collares — Se encogió de hombros y dejo caer la mirada a sus pies. — Mira, no quiero gobernar tu vida, pero… Anis, Bushido, no es de la buena gente. No es alguien con quien quieras andar – volverte cercano.

La sonrisa de Tom decayó — Tengo esa sensación, pero él y yo… tenemos algo en común. Compartimos algo que mucha gente no será capaz de entender.

— Lo estoy diciendo de nuevo: no tienen nada en común. — Dijo el pelinegro, su mirada intensa — No puedo elegir a tus amigos por ti, y no me gustaría, sólo… mantén la cabeza clara y piensa dos veces ¿quieres?

La sonrisa de Tom lentamente comenzó a aflorar de nuevo — Estás _preocupado_ por mi — farfulló — Te preocupas por mi.

Bill resopló — Alguien necesita mantener un ojo sobre ti, activar las trampas para osos antes de que metas el pie en ellas.

— Y tú quieres hacer eso por mi — El de rastas dijo inclinándose un poco haciendo como que iba a pellizcar las mejillas de Bill — La persona que quita las trampas de oso. No amiguito especial.

— No _quiero_ hacerlo — gruño quitando la mano de Tom de un manotazo — Ya basta.

Tom se rió por lo bajo; y se rindió poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos — Así que amigos familiares, ¿eh?

Bill le miro de reojo, advirtiéndole. Tom rodó los ojos.

— No voy a ningún lado, princesa. Acostúmbrate a mí. Me enteraré eventualmente de todo sobre ti, hasta tu color favorito.

— Es naranja — Admitió de buena gana — Y no soy exactamente material para princesa.

— Oh, no seas tan duro contigo — Atajó Tom, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Bill, retirándolo de la pares y moviéndolo hacia el corredor. Bill no puso mucha resistencia como lo hubiera hecho antes.

+.+.+.+


	14. El Joder las Cosas es el Mejor Amigo

**14.- El "Joder las Cosas" es el Mejor Amigo de los Pandilleros.**

+.+.+.+

Tom trató al siguiente día de hablar con Bushido; odiaba dejar las cosas sin arreglar, pero Bushido aparentemente no sentía de la misma manera. Fue elusivo, e incluso su gente genuinamente parecía no saber nada; Tom podía entender eso, mantenerlo todo para si mismo. Bill estaba perfectamente contento con lo que sucedía, y hasta parecía que saltaba cuando caminaba sin la preocupación de Tom sobre sus hombros, o el tener que cruzarse con el otro adolescente.

Para el viernes, Tom estaba preocupado, paranoico por la ausencia de Bushido. Iba a la escuela la mayoría de los días, un buen rato, pero evadía a Tom meticulosamente, y la tarea era más fácil porque no compartían clases. En su último intento por contactar con él, Tom se acercó a la pandilla en el almuerzo, sus manos bien metidas en sus bolsillos, las cejas un poco juntas.

Sentado al frente de las gradas, escuchando a su gente, estaba el ahora familiar rostro de quien Tom llegó a reconocer como el segundo al mando de Bushido, Kay One. Cuando se dio cuenta que Tom se acercaba, Kay le miró con simpatía, su rostro redondo arrugándose y sus ojos rasgándose.

— Ey — le saludó — ¿aún sin suerte?

La quijada de Tom se aflojó — supongo que tienes la misma suerte.

Kay pareció considerarlo un poco, pensativo, y entonces se giró para golpear a otro en la rodilla — Ey, me voy. Hasta más tarde. — Saltó de su asiento sobre la mesa. Elevó su barbilla, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. —Anda, vamos a fumar.

— Todos en esta escuela van a tener cáncer en la graduación — Gruñó pero aún así caminó junto a Kay.

— Todos los de nuestra pandilla probablemente no sean invitados.

Tom gruñó de nuevo, y se formó un silencio confortable mientras caminaba hacia la parte trasera de la escuela.

— Tengo de conocer a Bushido ya un tiempo — Kay comenzó, apropósito de nada — Es un chico difícil de conocer.

— Puedo simpatizar con eso — Tom le hizo saber, pensando en Bill.

— Algunas veces es difícil entender sus reacciones a algunas cosas, porque no quiere que lo entiendas. Se ha metido en la cabeza que entre menos revele, más seguro está. — Kay continuó — Y es verdad, y quiero decir, con el tipo de vida en que estamos metidos, es bueno aparentar como si uno no tuviera debilidad. Pero no es el algo que se pueda apagar, u olvidarse.

Tom frunció el ceño pero dijo nada. Eso sonaba tan familiar. Una teoría comenzó a formarse.

— No puedo decirte lo que esta pensando, pero puedo suponerlo. Soy el que tiene más tiempo de conocerlo, soy el más cercano de todos. Casi me costó la vida el estar ahí — Dijo Kay secamente — pero al final, para mi, valió la pena, ¿sabes?

— Creo que te entiendo — Tom contestó muy bajito.

— No sé exactamente que pasó entre ustedes dos. Pero de lo que he podido entender, ¿Trümper tiene algo que ver? — Kay preguntó, lentamente sacando sus manos de los bolsillos, sacando los cigarros y el encendedor. Tom se quedó cerca, para guardar la privacidad y esperando con anticipación la chispa.

—Tienen una historia, creo — Tom confirmó — Estoy bastante emputado con los dos por ponerme en medio, pero quiero tener la oportunidad de platicar con Bushido, entender que hice mal, y tratar de enmendarlo. Parece que estoy haciendo eso mucho últimamente.

Kay se encogió de hombros, su cigarro encendido en su boca. — podrías decir eso. ¿Cuánto sabes? — Le ofreció un cigarro del paquete y Tom lo aceptó, inclinándose para que Kay lo encendiera.

Tom también se encogió de hombros — No mucho. Sé que Bill y Anis se conocen, creo que por sus familias; conocí a su prima, Lourdes, y sé que es cercana a Bill.

— ¿Cómo conoces a Lourdes? — Kay preguntó, sus cejas elevándose en curiosidad.

— Por Bill — Respondió. Tenía la sensación de que Bill no estaba a gusto dejando que la gente supiera que vivían juntos — Ella parece que es muy linda.

Kay asintió — Bu, es el muy dulce con ella. No de una manera incestuosa, quiero decir, pero ella es prácticamente su mejor amiga. Todos en su vida le han hecho algún mal, a excepción de ella. Él vive para cuidarla, le traería la luna si la quisiera. Desde que Trümper llegó, tiene que luchar por su atención, su afecto, o al menos así lo siente. Es algo complicado, creo; Trümper es una historia tonta.

— ¿Oh?

— No sé mucho de eso — dijo Kay disculpándose — sólo que Lourdes y su mamá tienen una debilidad por él. Creo que es cosa familiar; Trümper vive solo.

Seguro que lo hace.

— Así… que, ¿Bushido piensa que me estoy inmiscuyendo en su ya rara comodidad? — Tom preguntó — ¿O esta enojado porque yo… no sé, estoy con Bill?

Kay se encogió de hombros de nuevo. — No sé. Quizás los dos. Es complicado con él. Sólo te estoy dando los hechos – no te voy a decir que nada de esto se repetirá. — dijo con falsa indiferencia.

Tom asintió, exhalando el humo de su cigarro — Sé como funciona. Gracias.

Kay alzó un hombro, desechando la gratitud — Eres un muchacho bueno. Marcas un buen ejemplo.

— ¿Sí? — Pregunto airadamente, la comisura de sus labios curvándose.

— Sí — Kay afirmó alegre — No se ven muchos como tú. Algunas veces, sabes, después de estar en esta mierda… la gente sale cambiada, ven la luz. Es genial que la hayas visto _antes_ de que te hundieras tanto.

Tom agachó la cabeza, abrumado por el elogio. — Sí, bueno… todo lo que hay que hacer es abrir los ojos, sabes. Nunca es demasiado tarde… — dijo evasivo, pero Kay continuó sonriendo.

— Algunos de nosotros estamos ciegos, incluso con los ojos abiertos. — Le contestó, y Tom fue obligado a pensar en algo más triste que eso.

* * *

><p>— ¡Tom, Tom!<p>

Tom caminó más lento hacia su carro, las llaves fuera, y giró un poco la cabeza hacia quien fuera que le estuviera llamando tan entusiasta. No sonaba como Jessica, pero no sabía quien más podría llamarle de esa manera.

— ¡Tom! ¡MATON JR!

Oh.

Bill viajó a través de la multitud saliendo rumbo a sus hogares, con su bicicleta, los tacones fuera de los pedales. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Tom, bajo de golpe la patilla de la bici, y la aventó a un lado en su ataque de euforia. — ¿viste lo que publicaron hoy? — Gesticuló con las manos, desdoblando el pedazo de papel brillante, y Tom pensó nunca haberlo visto tan emocionado por algo antes; su sonrisa era del tamaño de la mitad de su cara, sus mejillas coloradas a través del maquillaje, sus ojos grandes e iluminados con entusiasmo.

La sonrisa de Bill era contagiosa, y Tom notó como su boca se curvaba contra su voluntad — ¿qué pasa? — preguntó indulgente.

Bill le puso la hoja de papel en su cara. — ¡La programación de los eventos de otoño!

Tom protestó y se quitó el papel de la cara. — ¿sí, y? ¿Esperando que te conviertan en Reina de Bienvenida?

Bill golpeó a Tom en el brazo, pero su sonrisa no se quitó, los dientes mordiendo su labio inferior como si quisiera no sonreír demasiado. — Joder no, ¡No! ¿Sabes lo que esto _significa_?

Tom se sobó el brazo arrepentido — ¿Qué quieres ser el Rey de la Bienvenida?

Bill rodó los ojos exasperado — Imbécil -¡Bailes! _Vestidos_ ¡Flujo de efectivo! — Sonrió enormemente, sus tacones deslizándose de un lado al otro, el papel apretado entre sus manos.

— ¿Felicidades? — Tom se rió.

— ¡Ya tengo tres con pago en garantía! — Bill dijo, sus hombros encogiéndose — ¡Voy a comprar McDonald's todos los días por como un mes!

— No retretes de oro solido, no llamas con dos cabeza, el hombre quiere McDonald's — Tom suspiró, rodando los ojos juguetón.

— ¿Qué haría con esos? — Bill descartó la idea, agitando el papel. Aferrándose a el como si fuera un premio, un certificado, algo preciado. — Tenemos que ir de compras.

— ¿Tenemos? — Chilló el de rastas, sonando asustado. — ¿No puedes sólo… agarrar el caballo y la calesa?

— Está en la tienda. Vamos matoncito, no te acobardes — Dijo empujando a Tom amigablemente.

— Bill — se quejó. — No quiero, hombre, ¡será aburrido…! Odio ir de compras ¿Por favor?

— No — Bill decidió — Me vas a llevar a la tienda de telas. Una vez que este allí, te dejaré libre en 7-11, y te dejaré pastar por las revistas de tetas.

— Estoy aburrido de eso, quiero irme a casa— Tom continuó quejándose, hundiéndose para darle efecto dramático. — ¿No puedo manejar por ahí y aventarte desde la puerta, regresar a recogerte en el caso de que no te haya matado?

Bill se encogió de hombros — Querías que fuéramos amigos — le señaló — Eres al único al que tienes que culpar.

— Y a mis padres por comprarme un carro — Murmuró — Bien, bien, lo que sea, supongo. Pero cada vez que vayas a McDonals, tendrás que comprarme dos pays de manzana. Cada. Vez. — Se dirigió al carro, Bill acarreando su bicicleta y levantando la patita para que pudiera caminar.

— Hecho — Bill aceptó rápidamente —Y te pagaré la gasolina. No soy tan descorazonado.

— ¿No? — Preguntó el rubio fingiendo sorpresa.

— Tengo un corazón. Sólo que bombea acido y clavos oxidados — Bill le informó altanero.

Tom rodo los ojos — Porque bombear sangre es tan de la temporada pasada — dijo sarcástico.

— Y tú me llamas la Reina — Bill dijo, levantando la puerta de la cajuela cuando Tom le quitó el seguro.

— Te degradé a Princesa — Tom dijo a la defensiva, aventando su mochila en el asiento trasero así como el enorme bolso de Bill mientras este acomodaba su bicicleta.

— ¿Y entonces eso que jodidos te hace? — Bill preguntó, cerrando la parte trasera de la camioneta y subiéndose en el asiento del pasajero con demasiada facilidad.

— El Perro Imperial — Murmuró Tom — Le voy a decir a Lola como me usas. Le caigo bien, va a desaprobar tal tratamiento bruto.

— Ella no es una palabra clave que puedas usar para que me comporte.

— Bueno, ya intenté "Ya déjalo" y "Ya deja de ser tan carajo" y esos no funcionaron. Me rebajaré a "pretzels" y "antidisestablishmentarianism " — Tom sacó la lengua por una esquina de su boca en concentración, poniendo un brazo trás el asiento de Bill mientras navegaba entre la mar de estudiantes y maestros, fuera del estacionamiento.

Hubo un espacio silencioso con un tipo de tensión en particular. Bill lo rompió aclarando su garganta. — Mira... –uh, gracias, por esto. Generalmente es una mierda encontrar quien me lleve, así que… esto, es conveniente, tenerte aquí. Para ayudar. Sabes.

Tom dejó de mirar a ambos lados de la calle frente a su escuela para observar a Bill. Sonrió de lado. — Me debes una. Pero de nada.

— Sí, sí — Bill murmuró, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y hundiéndose en su asiento.

* * *

><p>Tom acompaño a Bill a la tienda de telas a falta de tener algo mejor que hacer mientras Bill compraba, y se sorprendió de descubrir que no estaba tan aburrido y abandonado como anticipó que estaría. Por alguna razón, esperó que comprar telas con su (admitámoslo, no tan terriblemente afeminado, excepto por la cara) compañero de cuarto sería como comprar con una mujer, horas de interminable espera mientras se probaban indecisas una cosa y luego la otra, abandonando a Tom en un eterno momento de aburrimiento.<p>

Pero Bill arrastró a Tom por la tienda, comentando sobre diferentes telas, dándole a Tom lecciones miniatura sobre coser y teoría del color y moda – que material se romperían en una maquina, que colores resaltarían en que tono de piel. Era realmente interesante – el tema era muy seco para Tom, pero Bill lo tomaba seriamente, ofreciendo su consejo como si fuera necesario. Eso interesaba a Tom también. Quería preguntar cosas, acerca de por qué sabia tanto de eso, cómo aprendió, quién le enseñó, porque de seguro alguien tenía que hacerlo. Las máquinas de coser lucían complicadas.

Tom sospechaba que había sido su madre. Pero después del comentario de Bushido de que la madre de Bill ya no estaba, Tom estaba bastante seguro de que la madre de Bill estaba muerta. Eso no parecía un tema que el pelinegro estaría gustoso de discutir, no había razón para sacarlo a flote.

Tom pensó sobre Bill sin su madre, y era un pensamiento espantoso. Él era tan cercano a la suya; continuó llamándola regularmente, incluso iba a casa a visitarla, o a cenar.

— Mi mamá quiere conocerte— Tom soltó mientras Bill buscaba entre telas azules. La mayor parte del tiempo parecía saber que buscaba exactamente, pero deliberaba entre algunos materiales.

Bill gruñó ausentemente.

— Sabes. Al tipo que esta viviendo con su precioso bebé— Tom agregó.

—Sabes que no voy a hacer algún compromiso hasta que tenga el anillo en mi dedo. — Bill contestó con ligereza.

Tom se enfurruñó, sus labios elevándose en una sonrisa — Supongo que eso es un no.

— Estás aprendiendo rápido— Bill giro otro tubo de satín azul — Tienes que saber que esa no es una buena idea.

—No, no lo sé — Tom le discutió — Quizás estoy en negación, y pienso que es una excelente idea.

— Entonces parecer ser que el daño cerebral es irreversible. Mira, ¿piensas que soy el tipo de chico que se les presenta a los padres? ¿Te parezco como el tipo que es elocuente y esa mierda, experto en comportamiento social? — Bill preguntó frustrado, finalmente girando a mirar a Tom.

— No sé, esas fueron un montón de palabras grandes — Tom sonrió.

Bill dejó caer un tubo de una tela azul agua en los brazos de Tom — sostén esto — dijo como respuesta, y el tema quedo descartado.

Bill no compró mucho al final; explicó que tendría que hacer más viajes en cuanto el baile estuviera más cerca y le llegaran más encargos, justo ahora solo compraría lo que sabia por experiencia necesitaría, y lo que necesitaba para completar los vestidos que ya tenía diseñados. Tom observó como Bill deliberaba entre 5 tipos de tela, y así de cuidadoso contaba el cambio exacto de un montón de billetes en su bolsillo. Tom quiso decirle que no era seguro caminar con eso por ahí, pero supuso que sentiría más pena por el que fuera que se metiera con Bill.

Llevaron los rollos a casa, y entre los dos solo necesitaron hacer un viaje. Bill no se quedó en casa por mucho después de que llegaran, retocó su rostro y su cabello tras la puerta cerrada del baño, y se fue a su trabajo nocturno, dejando a Tom, como siempre, con sus propios asuntos.

Comenzaba a disfrutar su rutina de tocar su guitarra y escribir canciones en la cena, pero no lo dejaron hacerlo por mucho.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, Tom checó su reloj. 5 PM. Bill tenía llave… quizás era Lola, o Nathan.

No eran.

Tom se tensó, viendo a Bushido por la mirilla de la puerta. Se congeló sin saber que hacer. Sabía que a Bill no le gustaría que Bushido supiera que Tom vivía con él, ¿pero y si era importante?

Bushido tocó de nuevo. Cuando no le contestaron, elevó su voz. — Sé que estas ahí, Tom. Tu camioneta esta abajo, y Bill debería de estar en el trabajo. Dijiste que querías hablar.

Tom maldijo por lo bajo, rascándose el cuero cabelludo; se preguntó si Kay One habría esparcido su influencia sobre Bushido. Soltó un suspiró, y quitó todos los seguros de la puerta, salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Ey — Tom le saludo con cansancio. — ¿Cómo encontraste donde vivía?

— Lola — Contesto simplemente — Aparentemente eres su nuevo proyecto. Tienes mi simpatía.

Tom resopló, cruzando sus brazos sobre su delgada y holgada playera. — La necesito… ¿Habló Kay contigo?

—Pudo — Admitió, y no por primera vez vio algo similar. Se preguntó si quizás la razón por la que Bill y Bushido no se llevaban bien sería porque sus personalidades chocaban una contra la otra, echando chispas, tan similares.

El de rastas suspiró — Lo siento, si lo que fuera que hice te hizo enfadar. Estoy en un lugar de mierda aquí, entre ustedes — explicó — No voy a elegir algún lado. Ya tuve suficiente con toda esa basura.

El moreno gruñó — Tomas tus propias decisiones, estoy bien con eso. Las consecuencias son lo que son.

Los ojos de Tom se entrecerraron — No juegues conmigo. Ya estoy bastante cabreado de que tras mis espaldas hayas averiguado donde vivo, para obtener respuestas que no quiero que me den. No te necesito aquí, amenazándome. Ni pienses que me he suavizado.

— No lo creo — Bushido dijo complacido — No era una amenaza. Solo una observación. Como dije antes, que a quien conozcas, con quien andes es importante. Eso no ha cambiado.

— ¿Qué demonios está mal con ustedes? — Tom siseó, sus brazos moviéndose violentamente — ¡Ya déjalo por la paz! ¿Es realmente tan importante, el hacer mi vida jodidamente miserable, para que alguno de ustedes quede por encima del otro? ¡Crezcan de una puñetera vez! No voy a elegir, Anis — Dijo firmemente el rubio. — No te voy a elegir a ti o a él. Me caen bien ambos. Así que los dos tendrán _que lidiar_ con eso, o si no déjenme fuera de esto.

La quijada de Bushido se puso a trabajar — Sé lo que él ha dicho de mi — Murmuró — lo que todos dicen sobre mi. Pero nadie dice algo sobre _él_. No es tan triste ni miserable como todos o hacen ver. Es tan malo como yo. Sólo ten eso en mente. No lo conoces tan bien como piensas que lo haces.

Tom se burló, aventando sus brazos — Está bien, genial, bien. No seré amigos de _ninguno_ de los dos, dado que ambos se desaprueban por alguna misteriosa razón, ¡Eso complacerá a todos! No, espera ¡Excepto _a mi_! — Tom explotó — Voy a ser amigo de él, de la misma manera en que seré tu amigo. No voy a cambiar mi mente solo por lo que alguien más me dijo – Les estoy dando a _ambos_ el beneficio de la duda. Pensé que de entre todos, después de todo, ustedes apreciarían eso.

— ¿Qué demonios viste en él? — Bushido escupió con exasperación.

— Lo mismo que vi en ti, en su mayoría — Tom admitió — ¿No valgo la pena? ¿Ni siquiera valgo lo suficiente como para que te aguantes el hecho de que _conozco_ a Bill Trümper? ¡Jesús Cristo!

Bushido alejó la mirada, su quijada juntándose y Tom sólo sacudió su cabeza. — Bien. Apuesto a que eso es sólo una cosa más que tu terqueza te ha costado. — Tom dijo amargadamente — Soy un chico asombroso, y un amigo maravilloso. Si quieres sacarte de eso a ti mismo por nada, bien, entonces eres más como Bill de lo que pensaste. — Tom se giró sobre sus talones, con la intención de rendirse y regresar adentro.

Su mano se detuvo en el picaporte cuando la mano de Bushido gentilmente toco su codo, lo suficientemente sabio como para no sujetar a un hombre como Tom por detrás, especialmente después de palabras tan odiadas. — No. — dijo suavemente. — Eres… estás en lo correcto. Yo. Lo siento. Historia. ¿Sabes? No quiero… Joder, maldición. No quiero perder tu amistad. Rayos. — Bushido siseó, alejándose y palmeando su cabello corto.

— No tienes que — Tom le aseguró bajito — Lo dejó si tu lo dejas.

El moreno asintió una vez — Sí. Yo… me gustaría eso. Quiero decir, estaría genial.

— Entonces te veo el lunes — Tom contestó, y sin haberse girado, entró en la casa, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se recargó contra ella. Mira al techo.

Pensó que el resto de su vida sería la prueba de su fuerza y voluntad. Pero ahora estaba bastante seguro de que Bill y Bushido eran la parte final, y aún tenía miles de problemas antes de que pudiera bajar el lápiz.

+.+.+.+


	15. Chicos Malos, Chicos Malos

**15.- Chicos Malos, Chicos Malos.**

+.+.+.+

— ¿Y entonces qué pasó?

— Y ahora ya somos amigos, creo — Tom se encogió de hombros, con la boca medio llena. — En serio, madre. Suena más emocionante de lo que realmente fue. Y amo tu lasaña, dame la receta, definitivamente voy a preparar esta cosa en casa.

Los jueves se habían convertido en "Regreso a Casa" para Tom; cuando salía de la escuela inmediatamente manejaba a casa de sus padres para la cena y ponerse al corriente, con un poco de ayuda para sus tareas y consejos de vida cuando los necesitaba. En ocasiones, su padre se les unía, pero en general llegaba tarde a casa y sólo se acercaba para preguntarle a su hijo cómo le estaba yendo, en su manera tan peculiarmente reticente.

Su padre aún no llegaba a casa mientras su madre y él disfrutaban de la cena.

La madre de Tom, Simone, ni siquiera trató de regañarlo por su lenguaje mientras le daba otro pedazo. — No, luego ni te molestarías en visitarnos.

— Eso no es verdad, amo tu espagueti. — Tom sonrió enormemente. — Pero en serio, mamá, esta lasaña es fenomenal, y mi compañero es…. No sé, es Bill. Todo muchacho en crecimiento merece esta lasaña. Le debemos esto. Tenemos un deber. Mejorará su crecimiento, mamá.

Su madre se burló. — Bien, te dije que lo invitaras — le aclaró.

— ¡Lo hice! — Tom dijo en su defensa. — Pero como te dije – es _Bill_.

— Eso significa absolutamente nada para mí.

Tom rodó los ojos, un pedazo de lasaña bien acomodado en su cachete, e hizo gestos con su tenedor. — Es algo así como un bastardo — admitió — Pero es un buen tipo, después de todo, sabes. Es como este raro lo que sea, Mowgli. Fue criado por lobos, mamá. _Por lobos_. Lobos con malos modales. Es sólo un idiota porque no sabe otra cosa.

— Eso realmente no explica por qué no viene a visitarnos. ¿Le dijiste que habría comida gratis? Eso funciona con Nate.

— Pensé que también funcionaría con el, quiero decir, ama la comida. Tiene esta cosa - ¿te dije que hace vestidos? Hace vestidos –como sea tiene esto, ¿cómo un contrato? Y la primera cosa que quiere hacer con el dinero es comprar McDonald's. Pero ni siquiera la comida pudo tentarlo. De hecho, creo que la comida es lo que lo hiso retractarse. Es probable que piense que dejaremos un sándwich en una trampa de osos en su lugar a la mesa. —dijo Tom con la boca llena.

— Suena tan encantador. —dijo Simone socarrona.

— Nah, es genial. — contra atacó — sólo un poco áspero por afuera. Creo que es porque su mamá esta muerta. — agregó casualmente.

La boca de Simone se entreabrió, y su rostro tenía una mueca de dolor — ¿su madre esta muerta?

Tom levantó un hombro, sin quitar la mirada de su plato. — No estoy muy seguro, pero lo creo. No habla mucho de eso, pero el otro tipo del que te estaba platicando, Anis – sacó el tema de su mama, y me pareció que era un punto delicado. Algo sobre de que ella ya no estaba. No sé qué paso con su papá, quizás ambos están muertos. No es como si me hablara de eso de todas formas, o de todo, realmente. Pero nunca he conocido a sus padres, y no habla de ellos.

— Pobrecito — Simone murmuró — ¿Así que vive el solo?

Tom meció su cabeza — Si, hasta que llegué. Tengo que decirlo, puedo ver por qué. No hace las cosas fáciles, eso te lo aseguro. Es muy difícil con él, cada paso de todo el maldito camino, pero no importa, todos necesitamos un hobby. Supongo que es mejor el pelear para conocerlo que pelear con mis puños, ¿sabes? Aunque algunos días pienso que terminaré en eso — Gruñó.

— Nadie te esta obligando a que te quedes.

— Lo sé, esa es la peor parte.

—Entonces ¿cómo lo logra? — Preguntó Simone — ¿Sin alguien que cocine por él, limpie por él? ¿Nadie le apoya? ¿Sin alguien por quien llegar a casa?

— Realmente no lo sé — Tom confesó — Trabaja en dos lados, y hace los vestidos por otro lado; no sé en dónde tiene tiempo para dormir, con la escuela y todo el papeleo que no dejan. Si fuera él, habría abandonado la escuela hace años. Tiene una amiga, una chica, parece que es adinerada. Quizás ella le ayuda.

Simone se levantó de su silla. — Te vas a quedar un poco más esta noche. Tengo un proyecto para ti.

* * *

><p>El proyecto resultó ser el hacer una segunda lasaña para que Tom la llevara a casa, a su compañero de departamento. No se quejó mucho; pudo obtener la receta y probablemente lo que quedara de la cena.<p>

Se quedó hasta muy tarde terminando el platillo con su madre, y para encontrarse con su padre cuando llegara. Intercambiaron saludos y un corto abrazo. El trabajo iba bien, la escuela también, y entonces su padre se sentó a cenar mientras Tom y su madre deliberaban sobre una de las tareas de Tom.

Cuando finalmente regresó a su departamento, Bill ya estaba ahí inclinado incómodamente sobre lo que parecía su tarea, en la mesa de la cocina, escribiendo con tinta azul – probablemente un reporte de Literatura. Bill ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando Tom entró, estaba absorto en su trabajo, con una banda reteniendo su cabello. Sin ceremonias, el de rastas dejó caer la cacerola de comida sobre el libro cerca del codo del pelinegro. — Ten, esto es tuyo.

Bill se asustó; miró a Tom y luego al plato cubierto con plástico de cocina, frunciendo los labios. — ¿Qué es esto?

— Mi madre decidió que eras lo suficientemente patético para garantizarte tu propia lasaña. Cómela. — Tom le dio ánimos, ya cansado, dejando su mochila en la silla desocupada.

Bill, sorprendentemente, no dijo nada agresivo, sólo quito cuidadosamente el delgado plástico. —… ¿para mi? — Preguntó muy bajo, sin su usual tono de sospecha.

— Si, todo. Me quedé hasta tarde para ayudarle a mi mamá a hacerla y todo. —dijo con orgullo, sacando un refresco del refrigerador. — Incluso conseguí la receta para hacerla aquí — Se recargo sobre la barra, mirando a Bill observar la lasaña.

— ¿Pero por qué? — Preguntó con incertidumbre — Apenas y somos amigos, nunca me ha conocido.

Tom se encogió de hombros. — Es sólo lo que las mamás hacen.

Bill agachó la mirada a la cacerola, jugando con el plástico entre sus dedos, el sonido fuerte en la callada cocina. A pesar de su amistad tan colorida y a veces tirante, Tom sintió simpatía por ese muchacho sin madre, sin el amor y la atención, sin alguien a quien recurrir. Trató de imaginarse a si mismo, como sería su vida sin su madre, o incluso sin su padre. Quien sería. Probablemente algo así como Bushido – sin dirección y violento, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones. Miró a Bill morderse los labios y tragar con dificultas, como si tratara de prevenir el escape desesperado de alguna emoción.

— Gracias — dijo con suavidad — Yo…. Esto es, realmente muy lindo de su parte. De ti, yo… gracias.

Tom sonrió tímidamente. — sabes, a ella realmente le encantaría oírlo de ti, en persona. A mamá le encantan esas cursilerías.

Bill no dijo nada al respecto, luciendo inseguro.

La sonrisa de Tom se hizo más gentil, y se acercó dejando caer un brazo sobre los hombros de Bill, de manera amistosa, apretándolo contra su costado. — Ey, para eso son los amigos. Es nuestro placer, amigo.

Bill permitió el contacto, y eso era mucho que decir. Tom se alejó antes de que Bill luchara por salirse y arruinara el momento. — Los dejó a ambos solos. No te quedes hasta tarde.

Bill gruñó, y Tom tomó su refresco y su mochila dirigiéndose a su habitación. Ya estaba a mitad del pasillo cuando escuchó la respuesta de Bill — Buenas noches, matoncito.

Tom sólo sonrió para si mismo.

* * *

><p>Tom quería decir que había decidido esperar por Bill al salir de la escuela, pero si era honesto, Bill lo había forzado, como es usual; el muchacho era incapaz de simplemente preguntar, dado que eso implicaría que estaban en terreno conocido, cierta igualdad, algo de pide y da. No, la princesa hablaba de sus necesidades y Tom obedecía por la razón que fuera. Quería decir, también, que lo hacia por su amistad pero si de nuevo era honesto, no obtenía mucho de eso, a parte de la módica satisfacción ganada de lo que fuera que Bill le diera.<p>

Era tan incomodo como cortejar a una chica, pero menos gratificante.

Tom sabia que el mismo se había metido en ese enredo, como a Bill tanto le encantaba recordarle, y que se merecía lo que le seguía. Pudo haber aceptado la oferta del espacio y una mesa, y dejarlo ahí. No necesitaría preocuparse por llevar a Bill, o hacer lonches dobles, o esa maldita taza de café que Bill seguía dejando a secar en el fregadero hasta mancharse. Pudieron haber tenido vidas separadas y perfectamente confortables.

Pero de nuevo, Tom ni siquiera estaría en la posición en la que estaba justo en ese momento si no tuviera ese maldito habito de meterse en cosas que era mejor dejarlas solas. Oh, no, su curiosidad no podía ser saciada con una simple respuesta – él necesitaba estar en el corazón de las cosas, vivirlas. Era una ola, un estremecimiento, cuando lograba vencer cualquier obstáculo que le pusieran en su camino; necesitaba ser constantemente retado.

Realmente necesitaba un hobby.

Bill llegó a tiempo (por supuesto), empujando su bicicleta junto a él, con un andar alegre.

— ¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos? — Tom preguntó mientras rodeaba la Escalde.

— Me voy a tomar el día — dijo animado y extendió su mano. Tom levantó una ceja. — Paga — Bill elaboró. Tom rodó sus ojos y se fue a abrir la puerta trasera de la camioneta para que Bill pudiera acomodar la bici.

— ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

— ¿Qué no puede un muchacho faltar a su trabajo?

— No tú — Tom replicó — ¿Te conozco desde hace cuanto? Y sólo te he visto de camino al trabajo, regresando del trabajo, trabajando en casa o en la escuela. Ni siquiera te he visto que duermas.

— Me cuelgo de las vigas — Explicó, cerrando la puerta trasera — Quizás tengo una cita candente esta noche ¿pensaste en eso?

— Ese pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, pero no pude pensar en alguien tan suicida.

— Ey, soy fantástico —dijo defensivo.

— ¿Y? También lo es un tiburón blanco de 20 pies — Dijo el de rastas situándose tras el volante.

— Me comería casi todo. Digo, me como lo que cocinas, las placas de licencias no son mucho de mi gusto — Dijo el pelinegro, poniéndose sus lentes y hundiéndose en el asiento.

— Oh, jódete, quemas las tostadas — Gruñó Tom — Amas mi comida, te morirías de hambre sin mi.

— Siempre esta McDonald's.

— Si, bueno. Disfruta tu coronaria a los 25 — Replicó Tom — Adoras mi carne mechada, te la comiste entera.

— Qué, no, me comí la mitad, quizás, a lo mucho — protestó indignado — ¡Dijiste que me sirviera! — Agregó, las mejillas un poco rosas de vergüenza.

— ¡La carne entera! — Tom presionó jubiloso — Ni siquiera se donde pones todo eso – lo pones no sé, en los puños, en tus bolsillos, debajo de tu camisa

— Qué, ¿por qué haría eso?

— ¡Glotón! ¡Tan codicioso por mi carne mechada! Mostrándote como si no te gustara, metiéndola de contrabando en tu cuarto para después

— ¡No, no lo hice!

— de a puños en tus calcetines, en tu enorme cabello-

— _Tiene volumen natural _— Siseó Bill — Siempre, siempre estas contra mi cabello, sólo porque el tuyo luce como el Rey rata —Jaló fuertemente una de las ratas de Tom.

Tom gritó y manoteó inefectivamente a Bill con el brazo que estaba más lejos, el otro ocupado manejando — ¡No mientras estoy manejado, estúpido!

— Siempre estas manejando – ¡_volviéndome jodidamente loco!_ — Bill chilló, pegándole de nuevo a Tom.

— En la próxima luz roja, que Dios me ayude, porque voy a jalonear tus extensiones — explotó.

— ¿Mis _qué?_

La pelea de manotazos no finalizó hasta que llegaron al apartamento, dado que no había una tercera persona que les dijera que ya le cortaran o chocarían, Y Tom recordó con repentina claridad por qué aguantaba a Bill.

* * *

><p>El resto del día fue lento y afable. Hicieron su tarea enfrente de la televisión con emparedados de mantequilla de maní y mermelada, estirados sobre el piso y en el sillón, música rock sonado suavemente para opacar el silencio entre ellos mientras trabajaban independientemente. Después de eso, Bill se alejó, dejando su plato y su vaso de leche vacios para que Tom los levantara; después de unos minutos, el de rastas escuchó el ritmo constante de la maquina de cocer, y entendió que estaba solo con sus cosas por el resto de la noche, lo mismo que otros días. No le importaba, le gustaba tener su tiempo a solas, el no ser molestado, pero se preguntaba por que el pelinegro se había tomado el día libre, si sólo tenía la intención de quedarse. Quizás necesitaba el tiempo para trabajar en los vestidos pendientes.<p>

La puerta de la habitación de Bill estaba cerrada cuando pasó por ella, así que Tom se sintió tranquilo de tomar su guitarra y su libreta, de regresar al sillón para trabajar en sus melodías, el sonido de su guitarra mezclándose placenteramente con el de la maquina.

La noche llegó y comieron su cena separados, cuando tuvieron hambre, ambos terminándose la lasaña de la madre de Tom, y éste estaba sorprendido de que aún quedara; con el apetito de Bill, pensó que dejaría de existir esa misma noche. Se preguntó si no le gustó, pero desapareció con constancia, así que decidió que quizás sólo la estaba saboreando. Apostaba a que su madre disfrutaría eso.

Como a eso de las diez, Bill salió de su habitación, no en sus ropas de flojera como las que trajo todo el día, pero vestido de pies a cabeza en negro. Una cachucha sobre su cabello, un pañuelo en su cuello, una playera sin mangas y grande metida en un par de pantalones negros ajustados. Traía una mochila y un par de gastadas botas de combate en su mano. Tom elevó sus cejas.

— ¿Tu cita aún está para hoy? — Preguntó, recogió sus piernas cuando Bill se acercó para sentarse al otro lado del sillón.

— Sip — Bill gruñó, jalando las botas y atando las cintas.

— ¿Con quién? ¿Con el equipo SWAT?

— Algo así — Bill se paró, flexionó sus tobillos en las botas y golpeó los pies con el piso, hicieron un sonido hueco.

— ¿Son de punta de acero? — Tom preguntó preocupado, arrugando sus cejas

— Por qué no te acercas y lo averiguas — le invitó por sobre su hombro mientras se dirigía de regreso a su habitación. Cuando regresó tenía su bate de beisbol tan familiar en su mano. El entrecejo de Tom se frunció a su máximo.

— Yo no sé como juegues en este asunto, pero la mayoría no literalmente lo hacen con un bate —dijo ansioso.

— ¿A penas lograste que limpiaran tu expediente, cierto? — Bill preguntó, asegurando el bate en su mochila

— Yo, uh… si— Tom dijo, sorprendido de que Tom tan siquiera se acordara.

— Entonces probablemente lo mejor es que no conozcas los detalles — El pelinegro dijo desentendido. — No me esperes despierto, rey rata.

— Espera, qué, no, no rey rata — Tom tembló, cuidadosamente poniendo su guitarra a un lado y poniéndose de pie — Bill, no ¿qué estás haciendo?

— Cálmate —le sugirió, poniendo su mochila en su hombro — Es probable que no sea lo que piensas.

— Bill, no — Tom dijo firmemente, bastante serio, su mirada fija en Bill — A donde sea que vayas a ir, solo detente, y sólo…. Piénsalo.

— Lo he estado pensando desde el almuerzo — Replicó — Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Tom.

— Eso es lo que me preocupa — Tom dijo entre dientes. — No, Bill. Estoy siendo serio. Lo que sea que te hayas decidido a hacer, ningún bien viene de seguir a la oscuridad con un jodido bate. Eres demasiado inteligente para esta mierda, vamos hombre.

— Y yo estoy siendo igual de serio —dijo, deteniéndose y girándose a mirar a Tom, con aire ausente — sé lo que estoy haciendo. Esta es la parte donde tú necesitas confiar en mí.

La quijada de Tom se tensó con eso — Eso no es justo — dijo suavemente.

— La vida no es justa — dijo— Como te dije, no me esperes despierto — Agarró su bicicleta y la puso sobre su hombro mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

— _Maldición_— Tom murmuro por lo bajo — mira, sólo… sólo ten cuidado ¿vale?

— Siempre — Bill se despidió y desapareció por la puerta, dejando a Tom parado como inútil en la sala, sus puños apretados intranquilos, demasiado consciente del silencio en el departamento.

Le tomó sólo tres segundos pensar en Lola, y tres más recordar que el celular de Bill aún estaba cargándose.

Fue a él y abrió la lista de contactos, revisándola hasta que se topó con el número de Lola. Recordando la advertencia de Bill sobre los minutos, Tom copió el número en su propio teléfono, e inmediatamente marcó. Escuchando sonar el timbre mientras cogía sus zapatos y comenzaba a ponérselos.

— Hola, Lourdes León — Le llegó el saludo rasposo.

— Sí, hola, hola, uh ¿Lourdes? Soy Tom, uh, el compañero de Bill.

— Oh. Hola Tom — Lourdes le contestó, notablemente encariñada con él, su voz cargaba cierto tinte de incertidumbre — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bill te dio mi número?

— Bill acaba de irse con un bate de beisbol — Tom dijo sin preámbulos, girándose para encontrar su sudadera.

— ¿Él qué? — Lourdes explotó — ¿Dijo a donde iba?

— Mi expediente apenas fue limpiado, quería dejarme fuera de esto — Explicó rápidamente — Estoy a punto de ir a seguirlo.

— No — Dijo la muchacha llanamente — la última cosa que necesita es que tú también estés en problemas.

— Voy a ir — Rebatió terco, encontrando su chaqueta y poniéndosela — Sólo… pensé que te gustaría saber, ¿quizás tengas alguna idea de a donde iría a las diez de la noche cuando mañana hay escuela con una bate?

— Ni la más mínima — Lourdes suspiró — Tom, no puedo pedirte esto…

— ¿Quién está pidiendo? Alguien necesita mantener un ojo sobre ese estúpido hijo de puta —Tom soltó ácidamente — Y él habla sobre _mis_ trampas, _joder… _mira, te mantendré informada ¿de acuerdo?

— Ten cuidado — Lourdes le amonestó — Lamento tanto esto, Tom. Una vez que se le mete una idea en la cabeza-

— Estoy seguro de que piensa que es lo correcto… de alguna manera — Tom la calmó — No intervendré a menos de que tenga que, sólo voy a cuidarlo. Tengo que irme, lo voy a perder. — Dijo, tomando sus llaves y apresurándose por la puerta.

— Gracias — Lourdes dijo simplemente, y ambos colgaron.

Tom corrió escaleras abajo tan rápido que casi se tropieza, y aceleró el paso hacia su camioneta, abriendo la puerta y escurriéndose tras el volante, deslizándose fuera de su espacio para estacionarse. Pero una vez fuera del lugar tan pequeño, desacelero, y miró por el parabrisas, tratando de decidir en que dirección ir. Sabía que probablemente Bill se dirigía a la ciudad, lejos de la autopista, hacia la izquierda, ¿pero cuál calle?

Vio a la distancia un destello del reflector de una bicicleta por una calle lateral, y su corazón se detuvo de momento. La cacería comenzaba.

Manteniendo las luces apagadas y una distancia segura, condujo a través del modesto tráfico, manteniendo a la alta figura oscura pedaleando dentro de su rango de visión calle tras calle. Tom comenzó a pensar que Bill sabía que estaba siendo seguido, como en las películas, y lo estaba dirigiendo, cuando Bill soltó los pedales y puso los pies en el asfalto, deteniéndose, y escondiéndose en la sombra de un muy crecido árbol junto a una cerca de tela ciclónica.

El vecindario no era de lo mejor, pero tampoco era de lo peor; todas las casas de esa cuadra eran de un piso, separadas por la misma tela de alambre o cercas de madera, con pedazos de pasto amarillento con restos de escombros. Era un lugar depresivo, e incluso en sus peores tiempos Tom nunca había vivido en un lugar como ese.

Observó desde la seguridad de su camioneta, a una distancia prudente, mientras Bill desmontaba y bajaba la patilla de la bici, dejándola contra la cerca. Bill bajó la gorra sobre su cara y se deslizó por la esquina, Tom avanzó, demasiado consciente del crujido del asfalto debajo de sus llantas, del tamaño de su móvil mientras se concentraba en observar el progreso de Bill.

Su compañero de cuarto camino con cero incertidumbres debajo de la débil y escasa iluminación de las lámparas de la calle, el propósito marcado en sus largos pasos. Giró en un corto camino, y se sacó la mochila del hombro, revolviendo los contenidos hasta que sacó una lata familiar de aerosol. Tom no estaba tan lejos que no pudiera oír el balín mientras Bill lo agitaba y le quitaba la tapa, o el silbido mientras llenaba de pintura aerosol una vagoneta estacionada mitad en el camino mitad en el pasto.

Tom no podía decir que estaba haciendo Bill, escribiendo o dibujando, y frunció el ceño, preguntándose sobre ese aparente acto de vandalismo aleatorio. No podía descifrar la motivación de Bill; no era destructivo sin necesidad. Siempre tenía un propósito con la mierda que comenzaba, siempre estaba justo al final, incluso si Bill era el único que entendía que era. Pedalear tan tarde, en una noche de escuela, para grafitear un carro parecía… realmente estúpido, y sin sentido.

Bill se movió alrededor del carro, poniendo su atención en todos los lados, ni siquiera evitando las ventanas o lo que se supone sería el parabrisas; desde la perspectiva de Tom, podía ver nada más la parte trasera del carro realmente, y la esquina de la casa, bloqueada parcialmente por arboles y botes de basura. Cuando desfiguró el carro a su satisfacción, Bill aventó la lata a la hierba demasiado alta y descuidada, y alcanzó el bate saliendo de su mochila. Tom tragó.

Bill acomodó su postura, aferrando sus manos en un buen agarre, colocándose una posición muy familiar – y entonces lo agitó a su alrededor en contra de las ventanas como si se preparara para un home-run.

Tom saltó con el sonido brutal, no sólo el vidrio roto, pero el silencio. Desabrochó su cinturón, su mano se tensó en la manija de la puerta. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estaba esperando, que podría hacer en el caso de que pasara lo inevitable.

Bill continuó destrozando el carro con tal vicio en su cuerpo, girándolo con cada golpe para maximizar el daño. Tom sabía que Bill tenía la pelea en él, que tenía algo de enojo y vinagre, pero nunca había apreciado realmente cuan fuerte era hasta que llevó el bate sobre su cabeza, sus largos brazos marcados con cada delgado músculo.

Una luz apareció en la ventana de enfrente, y la puertilla de alambre rechinó, la puerta de enfrente abriéndose tan rápido con un disparo. — ¡Ey! ¡Ey, qué chingados crees que estás haciendo, cabrón! — El corazón de Tom comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras la cabeza de Bill se elevaba a mitad del golpe. _Dios, no empieces mierda, Bill, esto ya es demasiado malo, oh joder, joder, todos en este vecindario probablemente tengan una pistola, no te metas con alguien que no puedas manejar-_

Para la inmensurable tranquilidad de Tom, Bill colocó el bate sobre su hombro, lo metió rápidamente en su mochila y se alejo de quien fuera que salió a investigar, agarrando velocidad mientras sus botas golpeaban la banqueta. — ¡Ey, trae tu trasero de regreso acá, pequeño imbécil! — se escuchó el sonido de zapatos bajando lo escalones y Bill corrió en la dirección opuesta, lejos de por donde había llegado, sus botas golpeando el pavimento. — Imbécil ¡qué le hiciste a mi carro! ¡REGRESA AQUÍ!

Tom observó a Bill dar vuelta en la esquina y desaparecer en la oscuridad; se alejó por la calle lejos de la bicicleta del pelinegro. Estaba temblando de la adrenalina, y él ni siquiera era el que estaba corriendo – sólo él que estaba sentado en la oscura camioneta, tenso, con los ojos enfocados en el retrovisor, esperando cada segundo, ayudado por el latido pesado de su corazón, hasta que una figura alta se formó en la oscuridad. Tom exhaló tembloroso mientras Bill agarraba su bicicleta, golpeaba la patilla y la rodaba por la calle, montándose y pedaleando lejos con su trasero en el aire.

Tom esperó unos tensos minutos, pero nadie vino detrás de Bill. Podía escuchar al hombre todavía gritando, acompañado ahora por vecinos preocupados. Pero Bill estaba a salvo. Dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre el volante, sus manos apretándolo mientras se obligaba a relajarse. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que experimento esa emoción, ese miedo primario… pero no lo suficiente para su gusto. Nunca había querido volver a sentirlo; no era alguien que se asustara fácilmente. La sensación de estar asustado, no por su bienestar solamente, pero por el de otros… Había esperado el haber dejado eso detrás por el resto de su vida.

El hecho de que lo había forzado, de que había sido obligado a tomar esa decisión, otra vez, lo enojaba. Rogaba a algún dios de que Bill tuviera una buena razón y una explicación lista para el infierno en el que Tom lo pondría esa noche.

Encendió el carro, y se alejó silenciosamente, de regreso a casa.

Bill no estaba en casa cuando llegó. Estaba agradecido, por el bienestar de Bill, de que tuviera tiempo de calmarse un poco. Se sacó los zapatos, se quitó la sudadera y se dejó caer en el sillón. Se sentó con la cara entre sus manos, repasando la noche en su cabeza, luchando por calmar su temperamento. No quería repetir lo de la última vez. Incluso a pesar de que no sentía que Bill se lo mereciera, necesitaba ser paciente, por el bienestar de todos los involucrados, y tratar, sólo tratar de entender de donde jodidos Bill estaba amparándose para hacer eso. Sabía que Bill no lo había hecho para fastidiarlo, sabía que Bill había intentado, a su manera, de ocultarlo de lo que había hecho; pero lo había forzado a involucrase, por el simple hecho de salir y hacer algo peligroso, algo estúpido, y darle a Tom nada de garantías, las que fueran. ¿Cómo podría tener fe en Bill saliendo tan tarde con un bate? Había torcido la amistad de Tom para ajustarla sus propias necesidades, tan fácil como le complaciera, y eso irritaba a Tom como no tenía idea – pensó que Bill estaba por encima de eso.

Quizás Bushido había estado en lo cierto. Quizás Bill no era diferente. Quizás Bill era más simple de lo que Tom se imaginaba, y no había más de él que un niño con problemas de enojo.

Escuchó el sonido pesado de las botas del pelinegro en las escaleras, y alcanzó con alarmante calma su celular, y le marcó a Lourdes.

— ¿Tom, está bien? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

— Está en casa — dijo silencioso — sólo algo de daño a propiedad privada. Nadie salió herido.

— Gracias Dios — Respiró ella aliviada.

— Espero que crea en uno porque va a necesitar alguien a quien rezarle cuando termine con él — Dijo Tom sombrío.

—Tom — Lourdes comenzó a rogar.

— No, a joder con esa mierda. No puedes dejar que se salga con la suya en esto. Lo siento, sé que no lo conozco tan bien como tú lo haces, pero eso es sólo su culpa. Necesita entender que no puede montar esa porquería y dejarla pasar.

— Déjame hablar con él-

— Puedes hablar con él todo lo que gustes — Tom contestó — pero voy a decirle lo mío también — Colgó mientras Bill entraba, sin darle una oportunidad a Lourdes de contestar. Bill cerró la puerta detrás de él y dejo su bicicleta en el pasillo, aún respirando agitado, y se dirigió a la cocina para agarrar algo de beber.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? — Tom preguntó muy bajo, sin siquiera haberse movido del sillón.

— A ningún lado — Respondió, un poco sin aliento, dándole un largo trago a la lata y dejándola en una mesita auxiliar — Rayos, creo que me dio un aire — se quejó, sobándose debajo de las costillas.

— Eres afortunado de que no fue peor — dijo lentamente, no levantando la mirada de sus manos entrelazada mientras Bill se dejaba caer en el asiento de al lado, desabrochando sus zapatos y sacándoselos.

— Te dije que sabía que estaba haciendo — Bill gruñó.

— Pero no yo — dijo finalmente mirando al otro, su quijada tensa — No me dijiste una maldita cosa, Bill. Te largas en medio de la noche, vestido como un jodido ninja, con un maldito bate y no me dijiste nada, maldita sea.

Bill levó la mirada, su ceño fruncido — Te dije por qué, Tom.

— Eso no es suficiente — Tom soltó, inclinándose hacia Bill — Qué fue lo que hiciste, justo ahora? Eso no tiene que pasar de nuevo.

— ¿Quién eres, mi papá? — Hizo una mueca — jódete, Tom, no te vas a meter en problemas, ¿de acuerdo? Cubrí mis pasos.

— ¿Fue eso antes o después de que cubrieras de pintura un carro y luego lo destruyeras con tu bate? — Tom preguntó y Bill se paralizó.

— ¿Me _seguiste? — _Siseó el pelinegro — Que jodidos, Tom, ¡Te dije que te quedaras fuera de esto!

— Sí, es así. Y también le dije a Lola — Le informó.

— ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras fuera, joder, no tienes nada que ver en esto! — Bill exploto, levantándose e intimidando a Bill con sus puños apretados — No debiste de haberle metido en esto ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

— Ya estamos _metidos_ en esto, Bill — Replicó Tom, poniéndose de pie y arriesgándose seriamente a daño físico invadiendo el espacio personal de Bill. — ¿Sabes por qué? ¿Hm? ¡Por que nos _importa una mierda! _Tu imbécil de mierda, ¿Qué jodidos se supone que debo pensar cuando te largas así? — Dijo, haciendo gestos con las manos en dirección a la puerta.

— Jódete, jódanse los dos, se lo que estoy haciendo, ¡Te lo dije! Me encargue de todo, si, nada va a relacionarse contigo, ¿de acuerdo? — Bill le gritó en la cara, empujándolo por los hombros — ¡Es tu propia culpa que se hayan visto metidos en esto, yo me encargué de lo mío!

— ¿Crees que me importa eso? ¿Qué ninguno de los dos le importa una maldita cosa de eso? ¡Estábamos _preocupados_ por _ti_! — Tom le gritó, dándole un empujón igual, ganando más terreno del que anticipó cuando Bill tropezó, la cara llena de sorpresa. Hizo que Tom diera un paso al frente, acercándolos más y bajo el tono de su voz — Pudiste haber salido herido, Bill. Te pudieron haber metido un jodido balazo en ese barrio. Ninguno de los dos sabía donde fregados estabas, Bill. Pudiste haberte quedado ahí tirado, desangrándote, y ninguno de nosotros lo hubiera sabido. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo _se siente_ eso? — Tom presionó, irritado, y había un brillo diferente, más desesperado, en sus ojos. — ¿El tener la seguridad de alguien, la vida de alguien fuera de tu control? ¿Sentarte en casa y tener que esperar preguntándose si estarás bien, si llegarás a casa a salvo o no? — La voz de Tom salió un susurro entrecortado. — Eres tan jodidamente… _egoísta_ a veces.

— No fue así — Bill tartamudeo — No estaba en peligro-

— Pero no sabíamos eso ¿o si?

Bill tragó con dificultad, su boca trabajando incierta. Miró el piso, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Tom. — Yo… yo sólo estaba tratando de… Lola… ella no lo entiende, es tan inocente, y tú… tú apenas te alejaste de toda esa mierda.

—No quiero que me protejas, maldita sea — Tom dijo tensó — Eres mi amigo, imbécil retardado. Me importa y mucho lo que te pase. Hubiera ido contigo, mi carro es más rápido que tu maldita bicicleta. La próxima vez, sólo… ¿la próxima pensarías sólo por un segundo lo que otros pudieran sentir?

— Lo siento — Bill dijo suavemente, agachando su cabeza. Parecía tan joven, y tan decepcionado, como un niño que ha sido castigado por jugar a vestirse. Se veía tan patético que Tom tuvo que suavizarse a pesar de sus buenas intenciones.

— ¿Vas a decirme que fregados sucedió esta noche? — Preguntó más gentil.

Bill alejó la mirada, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro, ansioso — No puedo — dijo un poco tenso — No es… para mi. Es para alguien más. No puedo hablar de eso.

Tom podía entender eso. — ¿Terminaste? ¿Ya se acabó? — Preguntó

Bill asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y estás bien? ¿No hay golpes o raspones, alguna herida de bala?

Tom intentó tratar el tema con ligereza, pero Bill sólo sacudió su cabeza, obediente. El de rastas suspiró, y lo palmeo en la cabeza. — Ve, date un baño, hueles como a búfalo mojado. Vete a la cama y reza para que no tengan suficiente material para llenar una queja.

El pelinegro alejó la mano de Tom con poca intención — te lo dije, cubrí mis pasos — gruñó irritado.

— Sí, bueno, también me dijiste que no me encontrabas atractivo, y ambos podemos estar de acuerdo en que eso es una mentira — Respondió alegre, tratando de aliviar esa incomoda tensión entre ellos.

Bill frunció la boca en su camino al baño — Seguro, si te gustan los atropellados, estoy seguro de que tu atractivo atrae a todos los buitres al jardín. Buenas noches, matoncito.

— Buenas noches, princesa — respondió el rubio — Deja una nota si vas a ir a golpear carros de nuevo.

Bill le miró de mala manera y desapareció en el baño.

Las cosas no estaban en su antiguo nivel, pero estaban escalando a él. Tom se quedó de pie en la sala, y su corazón se hundió cuando se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que lo que sintió ahí sentado en el sillón mientras esperaba que Bill llegara a casa, era lo que sus padres debieron de haber sentido cuando cada noche los dejaba y no regresaba a casa.

+.+.+.+


End file.
